Vandread Plus One
by PhantomS
Summary: PhantomS returns with new chapters after two years of laptop transfers, work written in 2004 but uploaded in 2006. Oh my! Please review!
1. The Advent

CHAPTER ONE: THE ADVENT  
  
The crew looked nervously at the blip on their screens. It looked like a Harvester capital ship, but there were holes everywhere. Burn marks were clearly seen around the holes, together with what appeared to be scaffolding. Boss Lady sat nervously as the three Dreads and the Vanguard reconned the junk field. Beside the Harvester ship were two similarly sized vessels, also wrecked beyond repair and riddled with holes where beams had passed through. BC reckoned that these two ships had attacked the Harvester ship and managed to destroy it and themselves. The numerous spacesuits drifting around were testament to that.  
  
"I see another ship, Nirvana. Checking it out. Sensors show a radioactive spike in the vicinity of that ship, so be careful," Meia 's voice rang out over the comm net as her Dread swooped in towards a smaller vessel.  
  
"Roger, Leader," Hibiki, Dita and Jura replied.  
  
The formation of four made several close flybys of the vessel, but sensors still showed the spike. From its shape, Jura deduced that the ship was a freighter meant to carry equipment and possibly weapons. Hibiki noted that the ship wasn't a Talark design, though some of the weaponry was familiar to him. All of a sudden, new schematics began appearing on their HUDs. All of them gasped.  
  
"That's a Dread unit in there! There's no mistake about it! I can see it!" Dita yelled.  
  
"And a Vanguard! Look! That's a biped, I'm sure of it!"  
  
Boss Lady stood up from her command chair, as did Barnett and BC.  
  
"That's impossible! Hibiki, are you sure that's not one of your planet's ships?"  
  
"No way we have something like that!" Bart howled from the helm," I remember that our ships never carried those markings! "  
  
"I say we bring the cargo component of the ship on board for the techs to examine. If there's a Dread in there, it could be useful. And that Vanguard, too. Right, Bart?" BC suggested.  
  
"A-a-and who's gonna steer the ship?" Bart sneered. BC only smiled.  
  
"Not asking for volunteers, Bart."  
  
The signal was relayed to the fighters and the cargo section was easily removed, courtesy of Hibiki' s saber. Cables launched out of the Dreads and were soon dragging the new booty on board. Jura was babbling about how beautiful the new Dread would be when they finally managed to load the cube- shaped containers on board. Hibiki grunted, bemoaning the lack of combat. Naturally, Dita asked him why and Meia simply ignored everyone else, preferring to observe the new arrival. The intercom rang and Boos Lady's face appeared onscreen.  
  
"Report, Gascgone. What exactly did our sensors find out?" the grim pirate captain asked.  
  
"Just what is says on the monitor, Boss. A Geiger spike in the rear section and two unoccupied fighters. And yeah, one of' em's like Hibiki' s unit all right. You want us to open up this crate?"  
  
"Wait! Wait! Don't touch that crate!" Parfait interrupted, her face appearing in split screen besides Boss Lady. "Pegasus is reacting weirdly to it!"  
  
"What should we do then?" Meia asked.  
  
"I guess we keep it here until Parfait can figure out a way to open it up without sending us all to deep space," said Gascgone. "She'll be down here in a minute-"  
  
The hangar suddenly went silent as a loud thumping noise came from the inside. The pilots drew their guns and took cover while the mechanics ran to the safety of the control box as the thumping got louder and louder.  
  
"Go to X-Ray scan! Go now!!" Gascgone yelled.  
  
The hangar went dark as klaxons sounded and the strobe-like scanner probed the crates while infrared cameras scoured the source of the thumping. Sweat ran down Meia' s cheek as a bump began to appear in the crate, growing by the minute. Parfait came back on the monitor, yelling that the Pegasus system was linking with an unknown subject. The infrared camera display showed a singular body trying to escape the crates, slamming its leg against the metal walls.  
  
Meia' s sweat broke when the crate gave way, a blur speeding past her and knocking her over. Jura and Hibiki gave chase while Dita scooped up her captain.  
  
"Get that .man!" Gascgone yelled as she barked out orders to her subordinates to seal the doors and secure the interloper at all costs. Cameras show that the intruder was male, and was headed towards the core of the ship, carrying a strange glowing container.  
  
Gasses hissed as the doors closed behind the intruder, his cargo safely tucked under his arm. Diving to narrowly avoid a closing door, he found himself faced with Barnett pointing a gun to his face. In a flash, he foot swept her and her gun was in his belt. The doors reopened with Hibiki and Jura coming in, with Jura stooping to look over the stunned Barnett.  
  
"It's another one of those accursed MEN!!" she wailed, clearly upset at being subdued so easily.  
  
"Are you sure, Barnett?" Hibiki asked. "I was sure that that ship wasn't Talark.maybe he's from another planet!"  
  
"Just chase him, stupid!" Pai yelled, following up on Barnett.  
  
Hibiki met up with Meia and together they chased the clunking footsteps of the intruder down the engineering shafts. Whoever this guy was, he was very agile and knew his way around a starship. He also seemed to know where to hide, as cameras turned up blank all around the lower decks. The only way of tracking him was with the radioactive spike he was carrying. Gascgone' s efforts managed to pin him down in Section C, where the intercept was to be made. The intruder looked left and right for an air vent, but to no avail. When the intercept crew arrived to apprehend him, they were greeted with shots from Barnett' s pistol and were forced to take cover.  
  
"That's my gun, you accursed ape!" Barnett yelled. Meia was simply counting down from fifty.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, leader?" Jura howled.  
  
"Forty-nine, fifty! He's out of energy, get him!" she called out as she sprang out. The others followed her cue and charged towards him, weapons up.  
  
Jura got a spin kick to the face while Barnett endured an elbow to the ribs, screaming in pain as she slumped to her knees. Jura recovered and attempted to punch the intruder, but she was caught napping by a judo flip, landing on an onrushing Hibiki and an already downed Barnett. The Dread squadron was now a messy heap on the floor after only one minute.  
  
"Freeze. I suggest it." Meia warned, aiming at the intruder with her pistol well out of range of any hand to hand weapons. He put both hands up but held the glowing container by its handle. Meia walked slowly towards him as Jura dragged Barnett behind the Leader and Hibiki crawled behind him, still dizzy.  
  
"Hand over that container, now!" she barked. He complied, throwing the container at her arm, making the resulting shot off balance. A quick roll recovered the container and the following lunge narrowly missed Meia' s chin. A headbutt from Meia sent him reeling, making him hit his head on the pipes behind him. Jura and Hibiki aimed their guns at him, blood streaming from Jura' s lip and anger burning from her eyes.  
  
"What do we do with this guy? He'll attack us again if he wakes up!" Hibiki whispered.  
  
"Nothing. We shove him in the brig while you take Jura and Barnett into the infirmary.ow!" Meia gripped her shoulder, which was throbbing with pain.  
  
"I think you should go too, Meia. I think we all should, after the beating this guy gave us."  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
"How is our first prisoner in weeks?" Duerro asked through the energy bars.  
  
"Edward Van Dyke. Captain. And I'm just fine, Doctor."  
  
"How did you know?" Duerro arced an eyebrow. "It's that underpaid and unappreciated look." Ed snarled.  
  
"Ah. So where are you from, sir?"  
  
"Who's asking? And where is my cargo? If you so as touch it."  
  
"Your cargo is alright. By the way, the four crewmembers you injured are calling out for your blood. It's safer you stay in here.unless the power goes out and three women suddenly rip you to shreds."  
  
"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Doc. Say, aren't you Talark? I can see your status badge. What's a Talark doing on a ship with women on it?"  
  
Duerro said nothing and left the cell area, leaving a small meal together with a tiny spoon and cup of water. Ed shook his head at the meal, which was tasteless and oily. He fiddled with the spoon, drawing sparks from the electro-bars with his spit wads. Leaning on the wall, he sighed and pulled back his blue-streaked raven hair, closing his eyes. It was gonna be a long, long day. The security camera on the cell corner simply blinked.  
  
"You mean he's not even human?" Jura gasped.  
  
"Well, in part at least. My examinations show that some of his body parts have been replaced with what appears to be cybernetic mechanisms. Though those parts could have been easily switched off, I don't know how his organic parts survived the cold of space this long," Parfait reported to the bridge and hangar.  
  
"Maybe it was the radioactive thing he had?" Pyoro chipped in.  
  
"That's just it! This container is reacting to the Pegasus core with a unique wave pattern! It's like the two are talking, judging by the ping times."  
  
"Whatever it is, I think we should find out more from our guest. We certainly can't have any complications onboard at this time," BC noted.  
  
"How about the hardware he brought?" Boss turned to Meia.  
  
"I've never seen a Dread like this. Some parts of it resemble ours, but I've never seen a black Dread before, and Hibiki swears he's never seen a black Vanguard unit before. He's fawning over it with Dita now."  
  
"With Dita?" Pai protested, but she was pushed back down by Duerro.  
  
"None of us can pilot this Dread yet, since the controls are alien in nature and the manuals are in an old language only our grandmas used to use," Jura added, handing a leaflet to Boss, whose eyes went wide open.  
  
"My mother used to tell me about this.this is old German. And the serial numbers look like our own numerals, which means our new 'friend' knows that we're not from his planet."  
  
"He knows Hibiki and I are Talark," Duerro started, "He saw my status badge, which I should have removed earlier. In my opinion, we should follow BC's suggestion and interrogate him. If he's a Talark officer, the conflict between our two planets might have escalated. I'm sure I've seen his outfit somewhere before.when I was working on a space station."  
  
Pai snorted at her superior's words, but nodded in agreement. Jura and Barnett agreed, the former grimacing with the pain Ed had dealt her earlier. Meia was about to add something when Bart's voice came hollering over the intercom. The screen showed his panicked face in the helm room with a spoon stuffed in his mouth. Beside him stood Edward Van Dyke, a large smile on his face.  
  
"How did you." Boss snarled.  
  
"Naughty, naughty Mejale women. Keeping a naked man in a chamber? Are you trying to feminize this sap?" he chuckled, flicking Bart's ear. "Looks like you're doing a good job, though I do warn you, you're tampering with nature. Pretty impressive nature, at that!" Bart howled as he flicked his privates. "For the record, I like women though. Also, who cooks your prison food? Ugh!"  
  
"He's sealed the helm room, Boss. This guy's a maniac!" Barnett screamed.  
  
"How did he get in that area? Only Bart could survive the Pegasus field in there.unless." Parfait wondered.  
  
"Hold it, lady. All I want to know is where I am, when I am and where the hell my cargo is!"  
  
"Like we'd tell you anything!" Jura barked.  
  
"Look at the camera." Dita pointed to the screen. The electro bars had been short-circuited by a strategically thrown chicken bone, and the alarm was prevented from ringing by a lunch tray having knocked out the alert wiring. A broken panel with wires hanging out of it completed the crime scene.  
  
"Look.. I don't want to frighten anyone. I'm sorry for the fight earlier, but you guys spooked me and I ran without thinking. That cargo is precious, a rare prototype from the old colonial days. Can we talk under better circumstances? This guy next to me is beginning to pee.." he looked at the panicking Bart, forming a sea of yellow on the floor.  
  
Ed was soon in the meeting room with the Nirvana crewmembers and was debriefed on his situation. Standing up and clearing his throat, he proceeded to fill in the gaps in the story. Dressed in a dark black suit with a high-collared leather shirt adorned with chains and high black boots, he looked more like a space biker than a freighter pilot. Silver earrings hung from both of his ears, which jiggled as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"I'll start from the top. My name is Commander Edward van Dyke of the 21st Lunar Industrial Colony group, though I'd rather be called Ed. The last thing I remember was that this weird ship attacked my escort and me as we were headed for a waypoint for dropping off cargo. Next thing I know, I wake up in a box which I was examining for the buyers."  
  
"Buyers? Who are you selling our hardware to?" Hibiki and Meia asked, puzzled.  
  
"Your hardware, kid? We built and designed those things ourselves. You can see our markings on the equipment. The manuals are in German, a language only we speak fluently and the controls are dual throttle joystick. Am I correct? Anyway, my other cargo is a precious energy our scouts found in the residue of a supernova nebula. Since it exploded in the Pegasus constellation, we called it.Pegasus."  
  
Everyone's eyes went wide with amazement at these revelations, more so that he was sounding like he was from before their time. Everything he noted happened at least 30 years ago, which only the Boss remembered. Ed went on, saying how the Pegasus called out to him, probably keeping him alive in space for 30 years. He displayed some tokens which all bore the same date.  
  
"That's from 30 years ago, son. A lot has happened since then. I think you'd better sit down."  
  
"30 years.that means everyone I know, or rather knew is probably dead or really old.." Ed clenched a fist, touching his forehead on the window. "Everyone.I'm the only survivor, aren't I?" a forlorn look crossed his face.  
  
"Well." Dita stuttered, "I'm afraid so.I'm sorry.we couldn't find anyone else after bringing you in."  
  
"Luck of the Devil.. plus I don't remember anything before the ship attacked. And if it's 30 years, the Lunar Colonies will be light years away from here.. I'm stuck here for now." he sighed.  
  
"I can explain that," Parfait got up, "your cyborg systems were partly frozen by space, though your organic parts are alright, thanks to Pegasus. I don't know how to fix it, but not all your system is damaged. I guess they might thaw out on their own. I wouldn't bet on anything."  
  
"I have this feeling they weren't good memories, anyway. Thanks, um."  
  
"Parfait."  
  
"Thanks, Parfait," he turned to Boss Lady, " now what are you going to do about me, Captain? I'm willing to help you so long as I'm here. Can someone explain the naked dude to me? That is the one part I don't get about this ship."  
  
BC chuckled. "I will. He's our helmsman."  
  
Ed dropped to the floor in laughter. "He has one heck of a compass." 


	2. Testing, Testing

CHAPTER TWO: TESTING, TESTING  
  
Three weeks passed after Ed's arrival on the Nirvana. He was slowly getting up to date on what he had missed from the past 30 years, though the last 30 years of Mejale history were so boring, particularly coming from Jura. The last 30 years of Talark were no boredom panacea either, though the development of the laser missiles interested him. Barnett was still hostile to him, and Pai was thrown out of his quarters on many an occasion for spying, with the last punishment being a cheeky spank to her rear with her camera. He was treated rather well by the rest of the crew and was becoming fast friends with Bart, who despite the incident earlier on in the helm room became his macho talk partner. Duerro found his knowledge of female characteristics fascinating, particularly pregnancy, writing notes like a scholar on his laptop.  
  
Ed was to report to the hangar for the first trials of the Black Vanguard and the Black Dread in space. After a briefing by Boss about the harvester threat, he had decided to become the test pilot for both mechs, seeing that according to faded memories the Lunar Colony was headed to either Mejale or Talark, which were both in danger from the Harvesters. The loss of either would seriously damage his hopes of finding home. Stepping onto the deck for the first time since his great escape, he spied Meia and Hibiki on the Deck, with Dita waving to him from her Dread cockpit. Jura stood in her cockpit; engrossed in conversation with a tech. Meia greeted him with a handshake.  
  
"Good morning Ed. As you can see, the Vanguard is ready. Follow our formation closely. Hibiki will guide you from behind."  
  
"But I prefer the Dread."  
  
"Don't be silly, males can't pilot a Dread!" Hibiki hollered over the net.  
  
"You guys don't get it, do you?" Ed grinned. "The only reason your Dreads respond to you alone is because Pegasus linked them to you, according to Parfait. Therefore I think both of them are linked to me."  
  
Ed jumped into the cockpit of the black Dread and surprisingly, the engines hummed to life after he pulled the throttle. "See? " he chimed. "Purrs like a kitten.me-ow!" With that, the Dread burst out of the hangar followed by the other three and the yellow Vanguard. Ed was yelling and cheering like a cowboy as his Dread charged out, blue plumes extending form his afterburners. Meia came over the net to coordinate the formation, with her and Dita leading and Jura trailing behind to make it a T- formation. Ed would slot in the middle and follow Meia' s moves. His face joined the others on their respective screens. He had a confident look on his face, with both arms stretched out to hold the throttle joysticks. The maneuvers were complicated enough with barrel rolls, dips, cross-formations, pursuits and others on the menu. Though he wobbled at times, Ed managed to stay in formation long enough to get into the next phase.  
  
"Next phase- Hibiki, try to combine with him using your Vanguard."  
  
"I do not like this idea, Leader."  
  
"Is there a problem?" Jura snapped. She was rather fond of the sleek black Dread, admiring it from afar with her strange sense of aesthetics.  
  
"Yes, there is. His Vanguard is a different model to mine. Vanguards are designed to link up with a certain range of Dread unit. His unit must be a custom model of some sort!" Ed cursed as lightning bolts burst between his Dread and Hibiki' s Vanguard, throwing the two apart. They barely managed to stabilize , with retro thrusters at their maximum.  
  
"I put this thing together myself back on Talark, so I guess you're right." Hibiki rubbed his head, " but what's all this talk about models? I don't think we ever made Dreads...weren't they all made in Mejale?"  
  
"Common design. Don't tell me you guys don't know.OK, I'll tell. Vanguards and Dreads were originally designed by the same people- the Lunar Colonies."  
  
"What?" was the reply all round.  
  
"Honestly, it was a sick joke by the engineers.why do you think the Vanguard goes into the Dread from the front?"  
  
Bart could be heard laughing from the helm room.  
  
"Joke?" Meia frowned. "What's so funny about that?"  
  
"This gender war was, in our opinion very, very silly. The combinations were meant to make men and women realize that conflict based on gender is really old-fashioned. Shame on your planets both!" Ed smiled, making a peace sign.  
  
"Joke or not, the point is to train here. So can you combine with anyone else? "  
  
"Hmm.follow my vector, Leader. My systems are indicating a possible two- dread combination."  
  
"Two Dreads?" Dita gasped. "My, you aliens are weird."  
  
"Guys, Dita.we're called guys."  
  
"Guys?" she repeated.  
  
Meia 's Dread climbed to a sharp angle, following Ed's vector and trajectory. The twin streaks of their units could be seen from the bridge, who were wondering what they were up to. The computers were abuzz with data and metamorphosis information, lights flickering and displays flashing. Ed moved his Dread over Meia' s and began the combination countdown.  
  
"5.4.3.2.. 1.GO!!"  
  
The Black Dread slowed, its rear shifting space with gears rolling and panels sliding. It appeared to thin out while the Dread below seemed to stretch, with extra joints being exposed and the cockpit moving forward. Meia saw machinery moving over her until she was thrust forward and the figure of Ed dropped in behind her. She saw that his throttles were just above hers, with his hands and arms easily visible. The combined thrusters blazed with blue fire as the twin Dread streaked into the stars. It was literally a combination of the two, with the black Dread attaching itself to the midsection of the blue Dread. The twin laser cannons on Meia' s Dread now had two sets of cannons between them; the tail had folded sideways to form a reverse wing design and the undercarriage now had stretched forward. Despite all the hardware, the combination was streaking away from the combat group at lightning speed.  
  
"Leader, slow down! We can't catch up to you!" Jura yelled over the net. Surely, the twin Dread was outpacing the Hibiki-Dita combination, itself a powerful combination.  
  
"Are we that fast?" Meia wondered, seeing the stars wobble and shift.  
  
"Look out!" Hibiki warned, his proximity alert blaring in his ears.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Dita screamed, as the twin Dread shot towards a large asteroid.  
  
Everyone saw the resulting explosion on the Nirvana, with asteroid fragments littering the space nearby. Dita and Jura called out their Leader's name endlessly as Hibiki searched through the rubble for what seemed like forever until a certain voice crackled over the net that lifted their hearts. At least, it lifted something.  
  
"Damn, that was fun. Don't you agree, leader? I name this beast the Double Dread!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Ed's laughter rang through the comm net. "Leader.? I can hear you breathing, gorgeous.." He tapped her shoulder. "Lee--aaa- deer." The Double Dread streaked through the debris unharmed, to the surprise of all.  
  
Dita giggled, " For once, Meia' s out of breath! Look at her!" she pointed to the shocked expression on Meia' s face.  
  
"You goddamn cheat! Using your weapons at the last minute!" Jura brokenly answered, seeing the laser ports on both of the Dreads cooling.  
  
"Leader.? Meia..? Hey, are you alright?" Ed's tone changed to one of worry.  
  
Meia then let out a tremendous cry of excitement, stretching her arms upward with her eyes tightly closed. She banged the controls with her fists, howling wildly. She shot Ed a dangerous smile.  
  
"Let's do that again sometime," she laughed, "Whoo!"  
  
Ed grinned and shook Meia' s shoulders. "HELL YEEAH!!"  
  
Everyone else just sat there in awe. Not only did the new guy manage to discover a new combination and risk the squadron leader's life in a crazy stunt; he actually managed to get her excited. Hibiki scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders, slowly dragging his Vanguard back to base. From the bridge, everyone but BC was stunned by the super maneuver. The vice- captain sat in her seat and mumbled a single word.  
  
"Interesting." 


	3. The Harvester And I

DAY THREE:THE HARVESTER AND I  
  
The hangar was abuzz with activity when the tests were over, mechanics running left and right preparing the deck for landings as the four Dreads and Vanguard came in. The black Vanguard stood alone, hollow and silent as its partner landed. Ed jumped out, landing perfectly on the ground as the ground crew ran their routine checks. The others also went out, some of the shock from the stunt he had pulled earlier still apparent on their faces. Meia came out first, followed by Hibiki, Dita and then Jura.  
  
"Well!" the heavy-breasted Jura harrumphed, hands on her hips. "Barnett' s right, this guy is a maniac! Hey you! Don't try that crap ever again, hear?" she blared, pointing a finger at Ed.  
  
Ed ignored her, looking at the Black Vanguard with his cybernetic eye. He nodded and rolled up his sleeves, turning to Jura.  
  
"What's your favorite color, Jura?"  
  
"You're asking me about color? Why I ought to." she reeled.  
  
"Red, blue, pink? Purple or yellow?" he asked again. "Because I haven't tested the black Vanguard yet."  
  
"What's the correct answer, Alien Man?" Dita asked, thinking it was a riddle.  
  
"Red, if you want to know. What's it to you?" Jura growled.  
  
"Then I'll tell Duerro to give you a red enema. Chill already. "  
  
Hibiki and Dita shrugged their shoulders while Jura simply harrumphed and walked out of the hangar swearing. They left, leaving Meia and Ed on the flight deck. Meia walked towards Ed, no noticeable expression on her face.  
  
"Please tell me what got damaged in your head?!" she snarled.  
  
"Quite a lot."  
  
She shoved him into the Black Vanguard, turning him so that he faced her.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you know.because that was one of the most boneheaded things I have ever seen anyone do!!!!" she shoved him again.  
  
"You sure didn't sound like it earlier, chief.damn, you women are weird." he managed, wiping spit from the corner of his mouth.  
  
She swung a fist at him, but the fist simply landed in his open palm . Before she knew it, he had pulled her towards him with one hand. They were so close, his nose tingled as it met the tip of hers. She saw him in both eyes, one a dark green well and the other an opaque screen devoid of any features. His breath washed over her face like a soft warm wind on a summer night. She escaped the trance , her fist breaking free of his grip.  
  
"I knew the machine could handle it. You think I'm stupid enough to risk your life? I know I haven't been here that long, but I don't think anyone here trusts me yet."  
  
"How can anyone trust you with your attitude?" she shot back.  
  
"It was just a test, damn it!" he threw his arms in the air.  
  
"Test, my ass!" she yelled so loud, the mechanics stopped to look. "If the enemy attacked, we would've been the first to die, what with your death wish!"  
  
"I think I do have a death wish! I've lost 30 years of my life to limbo, and you think I want to waste any more of it? Do you?!" he threw a spanner past her, clearly upset.  
  
The look in his eyes was menacing; the mechanics thought he was going to eat Meia alive. But she stood firm with her feet apart and arms akimbo ,glaring at him. Her eyepiece glistened in accord with his as they stared coldly at each other. He broke the stalemate, turning round and touching the Black Vanguard's leg. He exhaled and shook his head.  
  
"Then don't worry.the Black V can't combine with your Dread anyway. I won't pull that stunt again tomorrow." He shut his eyes, supporting himself with his left arm as he hung his head.  
  
"See you tomorrow then, Commander."  
  
"Meia?"  
  
"Yes?" she turned.  
  
"I'm not a commander anymore," he smiled, pointing at her.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Ed," she said as she turned towards the exit, "By the way.neither am I."  
  
Dinner was lively as usual, with Bart still adjusting to real food rather than the pills his family's business produced yet trying to sell them. Ed sat alone at one corner of the dining room , twiddling his fork and gazing into the plate. He poured some water into his glass and looked at the piano in the corner.  
  
"Does anyone play that thing? " he asked.  
  
"Nobody knows how," Pyoro told him, "It's one of those artifacts from the colonial days. It was too heavy to move, so we left it here. Besides, it adds to the décor. How do you play with a piece of furniture?" he curiously asked.  
  
The dining room banter went silent as soft piano music went through the room. Everyone turned their heads to see Ed at the keys, his glass of water sitting on the edge of the piano. The keys were a little dusty but manageable, though the pedals creaked as he pressed them. His fingers danced across the ebonies and ivories , making sounds no one had heard before . The music filled the room with a soft ambience that seemed to match the lighting. A hologram of a brass band appeared, and Ed changed tempo accordingly. Stopping to drink his water, he caught everyone staring at him.  
  
"I've done it again, haven't I?"  
  
"I had no idea this place was a ballroom of sorts. Maybe the colonists built this place to listen to those sounds, " Pyoro suggested.  
  
"I like that sound, Ed! Maybe you could teach me sometime!" Hibiki beamed.  
  
"It's all in here , if you know what I mean," Ed replied, knocking on his head lightly ."Besides, who are you trying to impress?" he winked.  
  
Hibiki went red with embarrassment. "Well, I.um." he looked around at Dita, who looked blankly at him. Before someone could force him to answer, Hibiki ran out of the room, followed by Dita.  
  
"That does sound comforting, in a way." Meia conceded, swallowing her food, as Jura joined the chase, yelling something about music being good for the womb.  
  
"Did you play before? You sound pretty good, if I'm a judge of anything like this," Pyoro added.  
  
"For a robot with two eyes and no ears, I'll take that as a compliment. But I think I'm getting some of my memory back. Things are triggering my old memories slowly, like Parfait told me. I only remember how to play 'cause of the cyber-memories stored in here. I have no idea why I learned or who taught me those years ago. I have no idea why I can do stuff like this," Ed moved his fingers from one end of the piano to the other, ending the crescendo with a deft two finger movement on the high keys.  
  
"Maybe if you can spend more time in space, more things will come back to you."  
  
"Not a bad idea, Not-a-commander-either."  
  
"I've changed my mind about that." she smiled.  
  
"Women," he and Bart said together.  
  
The next day, the Dread pilots assembled once again for the next test- the Black Vanguard. Hibiki was relegated to the observation box with Gascgone and Meia, who sat at a console relaying data to Jura and Dita using a headset . The black Vanguard looked very similar to Hibiki' s , with its cylindrical arms and armored joints, as well as a sword for close combat. One difference he spotted was that it carried a shoulder cannon which Ed told him could detach to become a rifle. He had heard of the confrontation between Meia and Ed the day before and wondered what was going through Meia' s mind. Surely an ego like Ed's was no match. Then again, who was he to say? Before Ed, he was the only male pilot on board and took a lot of flak for it.  
  
The pilots gave the all clear and the two Dreads burst out of the hangar. The Black Dread was now looking at its partner, positioned on a catapult for launch. The catapult threw the BV into open space, where its thrusters flamed to life. Each pilot reported their initial status and moved in formation. Hibiki perked up his ears to hear anything from Ed's unit, but all he heard from the cyborg' s channel was dead silence. Some might call it concentration, but Hibiki sensed that Meia gave him one stern talking to earlier, judging by her facial expression.  
  
"Hibiki!" his voice filtered through.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered.  
  
"How do you combine with Jura and Dita? I'm having trouble adjusting wavelengths here- my legs are jerking back and forth!"  
  
"I don't know," he stammered, "it just happens!" Meia frowned at Hibiki.  
  
"Never mind, I've found the schematics. Begin countdown, Leader! Get ready, Jura!"  
  
Meia pressed a button on her console and the number 5 appeared, counting down to one.  
  
"Go!" she announced.  
  
Jura' s red claw-like Dread dived towards the BV, which was thrusting upward to meet it. At the contact point, a panel opened and the upper torso of the BV attached itself firmly to the red Dread, spreading its arms and legs out wide. The 'claw' of the Dread enveloped itself around the Vanguard, red panels sliding over the black armor. Jura found that her wings were folding inward, linking with the BV's waist via joints. The cockpit area rotated ninety degrees upwards to form a chest while the nose slid over the BV's chest area , the BV's head popping above the cockpit area wearing a red helmet, derived from the cargo dock. The lower part of the wings moved in sync with the BV's legs which were stretched and widened to meet them, while on the upper area the wings became extensions of the arms, the fingers elongated by red phalanges. The end result was a red biped with two glowing eyes , each of its features enhanced with a component from each unit.  
  
"Jura, Ed , report." Meia got on her headset.  
  
"All clear, Leader." They both nodded.  
  
"This isn't too bad, is it Jura?" Ed looked at a screen displaying their combined form.  
  
"Not bad at all, Ed! Why, it's gorgeous!!!" she fawned. "Everything's in a shade of red! The shape, the body, everything's perfect! "  
  
"Your favorite color, isn't it?" he grinned "  
  
Jura nodded. Unlike Meia' s cockpit, she had a strange yellow orb in the middle of her control space, with Ed sitting on the other side facing her with the orb in between. His twin joysticks were still next to him, and he seemed to control the combination's movements with them. Jura wondered what her part was and pressed her orb. A display came up showing the hive-like Pegasus field around the Dreads, only with abnormal readings.  
  
"What's this? I don't get this, Ed."  
  
"Don't get what?"  
  
"The meters say my shield is up- but I lowered it during combination. Leader, you copy that?"  
  
"We see it, Jura. Dita, can you read anything?"  
  
Dita nodded. "Yeah, I can see your shield is up too. But I don't see any Pegasus field around your Dread."  
  
"Suggest you move around, Ed. Maybe the combination's warped the instruments."  
  
"Roger, home base."  
  
The combination went through the standard training procedures, going through barrel rolls and spins, with Dita following behind. The mechanics were responding really well, with the arms and legs showing a large range of movement. Neither Jura or Ed could find any weapons sans the BV's energy sword or the Red Dread's left wing, which had become a shield.  
  
"The reading's still here. I wonder- what the hell???"  
  
"Jura?" Gascgone' s voice rang out.  
  
"Enemy approaching! It's a capital ship!"  
  
Klaxons went on all over the Nirvana while Hibiki and Meia rushed to their mecha. Dita flew interference while Jura and Ed tried to fend off some early arrivals.  
  
"Damn it ! Are there no guns on this rig?!" Ed howled, "Get our shields up, Jura!"  
  
"I toldja, they're already up! And its taking hits fast! Whack those bogeys till Meia and Hibiki get here!"  
  
The red hybrid darted through the enemy formation, nimbly making its way through Harvester fighters and bombers, moving with the grace of an angel and the anticipation of a seasoned boxer. Jura was loving every moment of it, her aesthetics at work again. She cooed in amazement as the phalanges sliced open a Harvester droid ship, extending like claws from the BV's elongated hands. Shots fired at them bounced off the Pegasus shield, though by reflex Ed kept the solid shield up. Hibiki linked up with Dita while Meia provided backup. Lasers crisscrossed the battlefield as the Harvesters' initial charge was repelled. Their formation reversed, with most of them doubling back towards the carrier.  
  
"They're retreating! We won!" Dita exclaimed.  
  
"NO!!! Get out of the way, Dita!" Hibiki screamed, dragging his control sticks all the way into a 180 turn.  
  
"I've seen this before!! The capital ship is going to fire its main weapon!! Everyone, get out of its range!!!"  
  
On the bridge, Boss Lady was yelling at Bart to get out of the cannon's way. Bart yelled back, saying that the capital ship was too close and that there was no way he could avoid it in time. BC put up the Nirvana's own Pegasus shields, but the first beam weakened it by eighty percent, a giant pillar of light that splashed all over the Nirvana. The impact hurled Bart to one side of the room, knocking him out cold.. BC called out his name and rushed to the helm room.  
  
"Bart's unconscious! The ship can't move without him!" she gasped.  
  
"Jura!! Ed!! Get out of the way!! You're in the way of the next salvo!!" Hibiki pierced the net.  
  
Jura and Ed saw a blinding flash of light approach them, and before long it engulfed them in white flame. Dita and Meia were yelling their names while scrambling to avoid the blast themselves. The light from the impact flashed throughout nearby space as the bridge could only look on as their deathblow approached. It didn't. Somehow, it was all stopped at one point in front of the ship.  
  
"We're blocking it!" Jura made herself heard over the tactical net, "I don't know how the hell we're doing it, but we blocked it!"  
  
Meia began to notice a dome shape in front of the next energy beam, the trademark hive-network of Pegasus replaced with a smooth , red field. The red hybrid seemed to be generating it, its solid shield pointed at the capital ship. The beam was in fact being pushed back.  
  
"Our shields are absorbing the power! But how can we attack that ship? I don't think we can hold out this long!" Jura barked over the net.  
  
"Leave it to us!" Ed hollered. With a giant effort, he pushed the throttles forward, moving them further up the blast. The shield withstood the full brunt of the subsequent blasts, even spreading out to minimize impact. Dita and Hibiki cleaned out any approaching fighters while Meia attacked the capital ship from the rear, her cannons grazing the superstructure and blowing away gun emplacements.  
  
"Leader, evacuate!" Ed yelled.  
  
The Vandread was literally at the mouth of the capital ship, which was still firing away at Meia, who easily dodged the flak. The Harvester ship teed up one final blast, ignorant of the cork Ed and Jura were to put in their bottle. The resulting explosion created a ring of energy a mile wide around the ship as the remaining fighters were mopped up or ran away. The broken pieces of the ship littered nearby space, a mixture of organic and mechanic floating in a sea of defeat. Were space able to carry sound, Jura and Ed would have been deafened instantly by the explosion. The new Vandread and Meia' s Dread slowly limped towards base, the explosion shorting or knocking out several systems on both ships.  
  
"Our first capital ship!" Boss Lady exclaimed.  
  
"Your shield saved us , Jura!" Barnett was ecstatic.  
  
"I've got a name for it, Ed. The Red .the Red, um.the Red Pineapple!"  
  
"Pineapple? What the hell does a pineapple have to do with this Vandread?"  
  
"I like red, and I like pineapples, mister!"  
  
"You have two already!" he pointed at her chest.  
  
"Let the hair pulling begin.." Hibiki groaned.  
  
"How about Red Guardian?" Boss Lady suggested, " you sure guarded us all back there! A true Guardian ! Aka Majin- sama!"  
  
"That's catchy too! The Red Guardian! The R-E-D, G-U-A-R-D-I-A-N !!!!Oh Ed, thank you for creating this beautiful creature with me!" she jumped towards him, hugging him tightly in his chair.  
  
"Stop! Stop! It's not like we're having a baby! Get off me, pineapple woman!"  
  
"Baby? So you make babies like this? Yahoo! Can I have your baby then too?"  
  
"HELP!! Disengage, Vanguard! Hurry!" the Vanguard instantly broke off and sped towards the Nirvana.  
  
"Somebody forgot to tell him about her chasing me all the time about that baby she wants. She doesn't even know how to get a baby." Hibiki nervously smiled.  
  
"She doesn't know a lot of things.but one thing I do know," Meia sighed, " If she's gonna have a baby, there's no way in hell it's gonna be Ed's. Look at him run!" 


	4. A Nightmare Visit

CHAPTER FOUR: NIGHTMARE VISIT  
  
The mood around the Nirvana had lifted considerably following the spectacular victory against the Harvester capital ship and the advent of the Red Guardian. When Ed and Jura landed, it was to rapturous applause and cheering. Even Barnett had to confess, the two men did a great job. Jura was still ranting about a baby, but Ed always seemed to be on the other side of the universe when she opened her mouth. Meia looked at the newbie, laughing amongst the pit crews and gesturing with his arms. While he looked like a ten-year old reenacting a cartoon show, his actions in the field had already spoken for him. She remembered the gigantic flash of light that was the capital ship's destruction with the Red Guardian emerging from the smoke , a knight in scarlet armor with its shield and sword. The look on everyone's faces was unforgettable. Ed and Jura were screaming in joy while Dita and Hibiki' s eyes were wide open.  
  
Avoiding the ruckus, she quietly slipped away towards her quarters, lonely footsteps fading down the hallway. She looked back at the hangar and a small feeling of relief came over her. A capital ship was near untouchable before all this, with even the extra power provided by Hibiki' s Vanguard. And this blue-streaked newcomer destroyed one first time out.  
  
" Maybe we have a chance after all." she muttered as her quarter doors slid open.  
  
She simply lay on the bed, soaking up the vast amounts of silence in the dark room. It seemed an impromptu party had broken out in the hangar and everyone was invited, judging by the deathly lack of sound in the hallways. She prayed that the klaxon would ring, boredom seeping into her mind was the minutes rolled by. She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep to no avail. By the time she quit trying to fall asleep, the blanket was a wrinkled mess and she ended up being more tense than when she came in. A reprieve of sorts came when he heard Jura and Ed outside his room, which by chance was opposite hers. There was a lot of squealing and drawl (from Jura, naturally) before Ed said goodnight with her banging on his door begging to be let in. Meia turned away from the door, trying to shut out her memories from the Double Dread post-mortem. She could still feel the bastard's breath on her lip and her nose twitched every time she thought of him. Those eyes, so different yet both gazing at her identically. She didn't know what any of it meant, cursing herself for even thinking about an alien. Of course he was different. Of course men had different rules. What was it about him and Hibiki that made her feel odd?  
  
She felt her muscles slowly relaxing and her eyelids were finally feeling heavy, her mind tired of the sudden outburst of thought. As the world slowly became a blur, loud screams jolted her back up. At first she thought it was Ed playing a practical joke, but those were unmistakably his screams. From the sound of it, he was in pain rather than enjoying himself. An untapped reflex sprung in her, noticing that everyone else was still very much at the party or fast asleep. Sure he spooked her, but she was unwilling to lose a pilot to sheer negligence. She opened the door to his quarters and found him curled up in a corner shivering. Several items were on the floor, including a table lamp and a box of food pills Bart had given him, the condiments scattered on the floor in a rainbow of pharmaceuticals.  
  
"No! No! What is all this!? What is it? WHAT IS ALL THIS?" he cried, trashing around like a fish out of water.  
  
"Ed, get a hold of yourself!" Meia called out, kneeling beside him. She moved his arms aside and saw his face. Tears were streaming from his face, even from his cyborg eye. He gripped his hair and turned away from her, looking down at the floor. His hands trembled with fear as he refused to even notice her. He convulsed a few times, coughing up loads of blood.  
  
"Ed! Wake up!" she shook him.  
  
"These ships, these dead bodies.who are you people?!!? What are you?!"  
  
"ED!" she slapped him to bring him back.  
  
"Meia...it was horrible.the pain.I saw things.horrible things.they were all dead.men, women, kids.explosions everywhere.blood.my body feels like its been dragged through hell..," he grabbed her, his hands still shaking before he jerked back as if he was struck by lightning. He screamed again, the life draining out of his eyes.  
  
"Ed."  
  
"I-I think I was right.I don't have pretty memories at all.all I see.all I hear.guns, crying.shots ringing through the air.I saw people shoot the air out of ships.God, what was I before? Where am I in this picture? Why can't I remember?.why?" he sobbed.  
  
"I'll get Duerro!"  
  
"No!" he gripped her arm, "You can't! He can't do anything. no one can.I can feel it.please.please don't..please." he begged.  
  
"Bullshit, Ed! Let go of my arm!"  
  
"This pain.it comes from my old memories.my past.I don't want anyone reminding me of it.please.don't tell anyone.please."  
  
The tears were flowing down his face, stopped only by his hands. He looked nothing like the super-confident hero from the day before, a pale shadow of his shadow. Despite their differences Meia pitied him, having emerged from stasis only to learn that everyone he knew was gone , possibly too far out of reach. His memories, the only link he had to those people turned out to be painful, hurtful memories that tore at his very soul and from the looks of it his physical body as well, judging by the numerous cuts across his body. She knew what it was like to have bad memories, remembering the situation with her mother and her mate. She embraced the trembling Ed, letting his tears flow down her shoulder. He eased up and leaned on the corner, falling asleep soon after.  
  
"Promise. I promise nobody else will know.we'll soundproof your room tomorrow. I'll say that you want privacy or something...Edward van Dyke. I know what it's like to have bad memories."  
  
She lifted him and placed him on his bed , looking at him one last time before shutting his door. She stared at the closed doors, hoping that no more screaming would come from the room. She slowly crept into her own bed and willed herself to sleep.  
  
"Hey Ed, did you hear? The engineers just announced it! We're getting close to a big deal with Talark and Mejale!"  
  
"Really, Dana? That's great! I can't wait to fly the new systems.maybe they'll even put us on a carrier. Then we'll get to see our clients for once!"  
  
Dana laughed. " I doubt they'd like you on Mejale. They even freak me out, those girls."  
  
Ed hopped off his perch on the crate he was sitting on, putting his arms around Dana.  
  
"You freak me out, woman," he whispered before kissing her softly on the lips. Before she could follow up, a powerful shock threw both of them to the ground, sending tools flying all over the place. Sirens rang out as personnel scurried around hurriedly. Dana groggily got up, rubbing her head.  
  
"Man, what now?!"  
  
"Raiders!!! Raiders from the Techno Guild!" someone shouted.  
  
Before he could get up, a powerful blast hit the wall behind him and Dana. They ran for the door, knowing what was on the other side of the wall. The air in the compartment rushed out with tremendous force, sending boxes and equipment out the hole. Nails and bolts were also unhinging from fixtures , breaking and sending some poor soul into the vacuum of space. Some of the techs helplessly stood behind the main door, pinning themselves against the walls while the closest to the archway reached out to those close enough .  
  
"DANA!!!" Ed called out .  
  
"Ed!!" she screamed as she held on to his outstretched hand.  
  
He slowly pulled her in , fighting the g-force and pleas to shut the door. As it seemed like he was making progress, a rack came loose and knocked his wrist. He was still calling out her name when his loosened grip gave way, sending her screaming as her body was hurtled towards outer space. The last thing he saw before the door shut on him was her desperate face, crying and screaming out his name. The last thing he heard before passing out was the sirens stopping and someone saying that the raiders had been contained.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Ed jerked forwards as his nightmare came to an end, with him in the Nirvana, all alone in his quarters with sweat dripping down his forehead. Meia helplessly put her hands to her ears and shut her eyes tightly.  
  
Sorry, Ed. 


	5. God Loves Us All

CHAPTER FIVE: GOD LOVES US ALL  
  
Things had become rather quiet after the euphoria of the Harvester ship's destruction. They had not been seen in near space nor had been detected on any planet. While the crew of the Nirvana saw it as a chance to repair and reflect, the pilots were bored out of their skulls. The same applied to Bart, who often fell asleep at the helm, sending the Nirvana into many a needless plunge. Even the Boss was spotted with a paddle ball at times, the soft tapping of the rubber ball hitting the wood often being the only sound on the bridge. Pyoro was so bored he wished someone would go into labor.  
  
"Another day, another dead zero," Hibiki groaned, stretching himself on the floor of the so-called 'Men's room'. The room was the only one where all four of the males on board could meet, being Duerro' s office. Ed had just finished a house of toothpicks while Duerro was painting in the corner. Hibiki jumped to his feet and yawned.  
  
"What we need is some action."  
  
"Bart, get in that helm station and give us a whirl." Ed suggested.  
  
"They've banned me for the time being," Bart whined. " BC says I can come back when the Harvesters do."  
  
"The madam speaks!" Duerro made a whipping motion with his wrist. "The genius helmsman listens!" Bart had no reply.  
  
"What's the deal with you two?" Ed lifted an eyebrow, " She's seen you naked like umpteen times anyway." He followed Duerro' s whipping motion. "maybe we should call her Madam BC."  
  
Bart strangely had no reply. No witty remark from him this time. Not even a hint of amusement. Everyone in the room stopped laughing and stared at him. He put his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat, getting up to leave the room.  
  
"Bart?" Hibiki had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I don't know what is it with you guys, but she has my respect. As a bridge member, she deserves at least the same from you guys." Bart solemnly began. "She's always the first to run to the helm room when something's wrong and the last to leave. They thought us not to like women back home, but I don't care. This is home to me," he declared, pointing to the floor. "And I like this woman. Any problems with that?"  
  
Ed put his hand up like a schoolboy asking a teacher an annoying question.  
  
"All in favor of Bart going to the helm room."  
  
Hibiki and Duerro put their hands up.  
  
"Against?" Bart quickly put up his hand, with Ed raising his soon after.  
  
"The nays have it. I get double, because it was my idea."  
  
Bart sat back down, rather embarrassed by his outburst earlier.  
  
"Nobody says she's bad or anything, Bart.so chill already. But she is a bit odd, even you gotta admit. " Hibiki added.  
  
"I'm leaving." Bart got up again, leaving before anyone could say anything. The door shut so quickly that Ed's house of toothpicks fell in a heap. "I'll die of introspection hanging out with you guys all the time."  
  
Bart huffed his way down the corridor leading to the piano lounge, hands in pockets. He wouldn't admit it in court, but he didn't miss Talark at all. His overbearing father combined with all the jabs and stabs critics took at his apparent lack of ability to inherit the food pill business. The insults and put-downs were what drove him to join the military in the first place. He was determined to prove himself to everyone. Then came that day, the day when Pegasus bonded him to the Nirvana. He suddenly was the heart of its movement, a fundamental part of the Pegasus puzzle. He was somebody at last and felt proud of it. The pokes BC and the crew took at him were always humorous , unlike the venom-filled bites his father always sent his way. He enjoyed it all. While not playing the part of the brave fighter pilot like he had intended , he loved the respect people gave him. Yes, I will die of introspection, he thought, but not of humiliation.  
  
"Talking to yourself, Bart?" BC's voice called out from the lounge.  
  
"Where are you, BC?" Bart looked around, seeing no one. He looked up to see BC standing on a ladder in the adjoining library, dusting off some old book. She climbed down, till they were face to face. Her chocolate brown skin and green eyes seemed to go with the décor, Bart noticed.  
  
"I'm not the only bored person on bridge, I see. What's that book you got?"  
  
"Something the colonials seemed to hold in high esteem. I think it's a memoir of sorts," she answered, opening the book.  
  
"Um, BC.the guys are talking about you down below.they're saying things that well.disturb me."  
  
"Hmm?" BC sounded half-awake, engrossed in the book. She was surprised when his hand came between the pages and slowly pushed the book down. The look on his face was more serious than usual, his blue eyes piercing through her own.  
  
"You were saying, Bart?"  
  
" I think they don't give us up here on the bridge any respect, Hibiki and Ed in particular. Judging by the number of times you've saved my butt or hauled me to Medics, you deserve flak the least of all. They fly the fighters, but we give em a home to go back to. Just wish they knew."  
  
BC looked him square in the eye. Clearly, there was something in him that was riled and was aching for release. She rather admired his courage in telling her this, and invited him to sit on the couch with her. He sat opposite her on the couch, his expression still troubled.  
  
"What are they saying about me, Bart? This isn't new to me. Before you four came along, the pilots always gave me and the Boss some stick. Comes with the job, y'know ."  
  
"Ed claims you're a cyborg madam, Hibiki thinks you're weird and Duerro feels he's being out-frozen by you. Obviously, they're not just grateful for the work that you do. Or maybe."  
  
"Maybe what?"  
  
"Maybe its your helping me all the time. You see, I didn't grow up with much encouragement from anyone. Dad was this big food tycoon and all I ever had to do was smile for the cameras. Without Grandpa I might have gone insane. But here, I can always count on you. I always remember you leaving last and always hope you come first if something's wrong. We're all glad you're here, BC. At least I am. Just had to say that."  
  
Taken aback by Bart's unexpected flattery, BC's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. She gripped her book but found she couldn't move.  
  
"Thanks.Bart. " She couldn't even look at him; he was smiling at her. Not one of those cocky 'genius helmsman' smiles he always flashed but a genuine ,affectionate smile that few had ever seen from him. "I never heard those words before. It feels.good to hear them. Thanks, Bart. Hey, don't look so glum." She playfully knocked his chin sideways.  
  
"Tell me, BC.do you think something's out there taking care of all of us?" Bart looked at the stars whizzing by.  
  
"God loves us all, my mother always told me. God sends angels to protect us when we can't protect ourselves. They come in all forms and all guises, saying things that open our eyes in darkness to receive the light," BC absent-mindedly read aloud from the book.  
  
"Then we see what comes towards us in the future and close our eyes, afraid of it. Our heart never closes, hence light can always return. It is in that way God looks out for everyone. When we give up , we find others who will not. When we are near death, we seek prayers from the living. When we are born, the window opens. When we die, God removes the entire wall," Bart continued the passage, reading over BC's shoulder.  
  
"That sounds like a good enough answer to me, Bart-" His warm breath blew over her cheek, sending a hair or two out of place. "Bart?" His face was right next to hers; if she moved her head , their lips would meet. His cheek brushed against hers, ivory meeting ebony. Her skin tingled at any contact, even with facial hair. His ear was buried in her hair and their eyebrows were almost level.  
  
"I wonder if somebody sent me a guardian angel," he mumbled, walking towards the door. Turning at the exit, he pointed at BC. "if not, I nominate you. See ya on the bridge. And let me borrow that book sometime."  
  
BC was left alone with the book , a lonely figure sitting on the couch. She paused and looked at the stars, touching her heart.  
  
"If only you knew, Bart." she asked them before reading on. 


	6. Connecting

CHAPTER SIX: CONNECTING  
  
"Whoa!" Hibiki yelled as a Harvester pod exploded next to him. "Watch that aim of yours, Ed!!"  
  
"Sorry! This is the first time we've tried this!" Ed replied. "The Dread Wind cannon is prone to off-balance! Dita! Get us stabilized! Those pods are in our faces!! The rest of you, cover us!"  
  
The Black Vandread stood motionless in the middle of the battle, its obsidian cannon brimming with energy and its apogee motors firing furiously. It looked like a literal combination, with the Black Vanguard simply sitting on a transformed Blue Dread, a large forked cannon poking out of the union. The other Dreads whizzed around them, blasting away at anything that moved. The energy accumulated to a point and the cannon blasted one more time, a blue pillar of fire decimating hundreds of enemy fighters and damaging their carrier.  
  
"They're retreating!" someone on the bridge shouted.  
  
"Radar confirms it, bridge. The carrier is warping out!"  
  
The egg-shaped carrier soon disappeared in a flash of red light, leaving its drones suddenly bereft of power and motionless. Gascgone gave the signal to return and everyone followed. The Dread Wind disassembled and joined the recovery team. Techs rushed to receive the fighters as their pilots exited their cockpits.  
  
"The Dread Wind isn't looking too useful. I think we'd better stick to the combos we're used to. I felt like I was standing in tar back there," Ed reported to Meia, who was checking things on a clipboard.  
  
"Nevertheless, we might need that power sometime. Good work, Ed."  
  
"Nah," he jeered, pointing to Hibiki and Dita, "those two give us some power! This is why I want to be in the Dread. The BV just seems heavy to me."  
  
Meia nodded and made note. Ed didn't move, staring at the back of the board.  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Ed snapped out of it, walking out of the hangar.  
  
" Ed?" Dita asked, noticing his change of mood.  
  
"Eh, he's always like that after we don't blow up anything! I wouldn't worry about him." Barnett said.  
  
Meia looked up from her board and caught Ed's shadow as it slunk away from the dimly-lit corridor.  
  
"He's a perfectionist." Meia said to everyone's surprise. "If things don't go 100% well, he gets worried about it. Leave him to me," she continued, drawing more looks of surprise.  
  
She managed to catch up with him in the one place she knew he would be. He was silently staring at the piano keys, the only sound in the room being the sound of his breathing He sighed and flicked open his left thumb. A small flame came out, its red light reflecting in the window panes.  
  
"Oh yeah.I don't smoke anymore. That's it. This clunking inside is my lungs.or rather my new lungs. I killed them before.Dana always told me to quit, so did those assholes from R&D.I-"  
  
"Talking to yourself, first sign of insanity." Meia interrupted.  
  
"Talking to me, second. What brings you here to the piano?" he looked up at her.  
  
"I thought I could use the company. You always play this thing after we come back from a mission. I just go to my room and sleep. So it beats walking around bored."  
  
"To tell you the truth, I could use the company myself. I'd better get used to it on this ship."  
  
"What did you do before? Wait, I didn't mean to say-" she was about to ask, but suddenly remembered his nightmares.  
  
"I usually sat alone in a corner and smoked a few. Full-bodied humans don't get along with cyborgs much on the Lunar Colonies. Many 'borgs were spies for rival manufacturers, you see. They would act all nice at work but plant bombs and other things when our backs were turned. Even people with leg implants were routinely scanned ,even though they did nothing but water the plants. I'm not used to this team thing, Meia. I always kept myself to myself, avoiding problems with full-bods. I always solve my own problems. "  
  
"I told them you were a perfectionist. Was I wrong?"  
  
"Damn wrong. I'm an alien."  
  
Meia' s eyebrows arced, " An alien?"  
  
"I still feel like I'm the odd guy out here. I don't know.just drop it, okay? "  
  
She got up and sat next to him on the piano, trying to mimic his stance. "Don't sound like an idiot. It's not you at all, Ed. Now teach me how to play."  
  
"You're kidding me. I told you, I don't remember."  
  
"But you know. If you teach me how to know, that's enough. Now that's an order, teacher."  
  
Pai hid in a corner, noting down furiously on her notepad. "Pai check. Those two are getting close already. This is interesting."  
  
Ed pressed the A key, followed by Meia pressing the corresponding note on the next octave. The fast learner she was, Meia found it difficult to keep up with him but tried anyway. He shot her a look and smiled, showing off a one-handed pizzicato. He started giggling and began playing with both hands. Only this time he was singing softly to it.  
  
"Hey, I can't learn all that!" she frowned.  
  
"I remember who taught me. My mother. She always sang this lullaby to me when I was little!" he beamed.  
  
"My mother sang me a song too.but I have no idea how to sing it anymore. That was long ago."  
  
"You don't have to sing a song to know it. Just remember how it made you feel. Each word is meant to say something."  
  
"Each word, huh?" she looked at the piano. She looked down on the keys and closed her eyes. She was swaying to a song only she could hear, humming along. She felt Ed's arm go across her shoulder, swaying along with her. A single tear went down her cheek.  
  
"Meia?"  
  
"I also have good memories, Ed. My mother, the warm feeling I got in her arms.I'm also afraid of screwing up, losing people I care about to accidents and betrayal. See? You're not an alien at all, Eddie. We're cut from the same cloth." Meia sighed.  
  
"We're two crabs, watch us hide in our shells. Come close and we claw you. Ask us to come close to you, we walk sideways. That might sum us up, blue- eyes."  
  
"We're sitting here, though. You haven't pinched me yet."  
  
"Is that a request, blue-eyes? "  
  
"You're one of us, Edward van Dyke. One of my team. One of my friends. I'd do for you what I expect you for me, as does everyone else. Remember that the next time you end up in here." she rested her hand on his shoulder, looking him firmly in the eye. His hand rested on hers.  
  
"Blue-eyes, you're a lifesaver. Did anyone ever tell you that you're 100 times better looking when you actually make sense?" he looked away, not able to meet her gaze.  
  
"You don't know who you're talking to, boy," she sneered.  
  
"Do come again. We can talk about our sad, sad pasts over a bottle of brandy sometime," Ed winked, "and then who knows? You and me could make a complete U-turn and end up fist-fighting in the hallway."  
  
"I'd kick your butt anyway." Meia found that she was still looking at him.  
  
"I like the first. part ..better." Ed didn't move his gaze either. He saw that her face was getting closer, almost as close as the first time. She had her eyes open, so she didn't seem to mind. Pai crunched up in the corner, afraid of the possible outcome. Their faces simply hovered next to each other, unable to move. Their eyes were fixed on each other while their jaws drooped. Ed's arm was still around Meia' s shoulder. Neither knew what was coming over them, but their accelerated heartbeats were beginning to make themselves heard. Time ticked slower for this moment.  
  
"Meia.seriously.anytime you want, the talking I mean." She looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. He twisted his own thumb around hers and held it up.  
  
"Here's a sign."  
  
"Appreciate that, Ed."  
  
"Pai check!" she whispered, closing her book.  
  
The alarm rang out again, with people scurrying around and klaxons blaring. Meia and Ed got up and ran towards the hangar. Jura' s voice rang out over Meia' s comm.  
  
"Leader! The big egg's back! And it's got a friend!"  
  
"Sounds like Double Dread time, eh, Ed?" Meia looked back at him.  
  
"I live to serve, blue-eyes! Now let's get rockin'!"  
  
The Black Dread and White Dread burst out of dock together, merging to form the twin Dread. It fired to the front of the formation, with Ed and Meia' s faces, hungry for battle appearing on the viewscreen. Dita and Barnett cheered for Meia while Gascgone grinned. They saw that Ed was now side by side with Meia in the cockpit, with him holding the throttles while she held the dome controllers. The look on their faces was disturbingly identical.  
  
"Let's massacre' em!!" they said in unison, Ed's wild cowboy yell following 


	7. Merry Valentine's

CHAPTER SEVEN: MERRY VALENTINE'S

"Don't you guys have festivals on Talark too?" Dita asked Hibiki.

"Yeah, but…it's nothing like this." Bart answered for him, remembering the dull military parades and propaganda rallies back home. He remembered one where they played an old video of women whipping men and eating them, shivering at the thought.

The entire ship was decked out in flowers, silly string and bells. According to Dita, the Nirvana was celebrating Christmas, a holiday from the old era. A giant tree stood in the middle of the main hall where they stood, decorated with ribbons and a crescent moon on top. Parfait and her crew were fiddling around with machines at the tree's base, machines which she claimed could create snow. There was some more buzz about a comet that would be passing nearby. Some crew members were already crowding windows to see what was still a speck in the sky. Gascgone with her usual panache had already set up a screen in the middle, where she said Santa would appear. Jura and Barnett were off, manning the stage where Magno (a.k.a. Santa) would appear.

"Looks like everyone's in a good mood." Pyoro commented.

"I don't see Meia , Ed or Duerro. Where did they go?" Hibiki scanned the hall.

"I think Duerro' s fishing around the storage area again. Weirdo." Bart snorted.

They decided to follow Duerro and entered the storage room, a dark and damp location not far from the hall. Sure enough, Duerro was in there, rummaging through a dusty old chest. He paused to examine some of the items, notably a video recorder and a few tapes. Next to him sat a picture of what used to be Santa Claus , the jolly old man holding up two children and his trademark bag of goodies. 

"Doctor, what is that?" Pyoro asked him about the artifacts.

"I sincerely believe that this holiday meant something to the colonists. These things are proof of another kind of past. I just wish I could play these tapes."

"Didn't know you were into this stuff, McPhail," Hibiki used his surname.

"Mr. Alien, the comet's coming out soon. We'd better go or we'll miss it!" Dita interjected, pulling Hibiki out of the room together with Pyoro.

"I don't suppose _you_ have any plans, Bart."

"As a matter of fact, I do. Tonight is _the_ night. Lucky for me, I remember my grandfather's manners, " he said with a smirk. BC was all alone on the bridge doing some telemetry. While she had said that she would attend the main event later, Bart wanted to do something else before anyone else saw her.

Meia sat alone in her cockpit, pressing buttons and clicking switches just for the sake of pressing buttons and clicking switches. She never liked any kind of social gatherings; the fact that she had escaped her own birthday celebrations on many a previous year being testament to that. The hangar was silent as all the techs had gone to the hall, either to ogle at the comet or help Gascgone with the preparations. The tomb-like atmosphere was much to Meia' s liking, far away from the noise of Christmas.

"So _there _ you are, blue-eyes!" a familiar voice called out form below. He was in full flight attire, though the earrings were still visible together with that damn smile of his. 

"Did Gascgone tell you I was here?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Come on now, do I need to ask anyone?" he grinned, " I thought I'd take you to check out the comet firsthand. Think of it as advanced recon or something…"

"I come here for a _reason_ , Ed."

"And I'm here for a reason too, blue-eyes," he chirped, using the low gravity to jump up to her cockpit. She sighed and gently pushed him away.

"There's no escaping you…is there, Edward Van Dyke?" she shrugged.

He floated back in her direction until he was again at the rim of her cockpit. 

" It'll be liberating. Come on now, even you have gotta lighten up sometime."

"Ed…." Her tone stiffened.

"I'm begging now, see?" he kneeled on the hatch. "Look, everyone's asking where you are and whatever. Sooner or later someone will be in here begging you to come. There's only _one _ way out. There." He pointed to the space outside.

Meia looked him straight in the eye. "You _are _ an alien, Ed. No doubt about it. An alien with a good point, though. Let's go!"

"All right, _all right._" Bart fumbled with his posture. He held a small box in his shaking hands and wiped his forehead with his elbow. Now was his moment, the time Bart the Big Heart would strike. BC was all by herself on the bridge, pressing away at the telemetry calculator. The bridge was dimly lit, with only a small lamp illuminating BC's workspace. Bart hunched up against the entrance, holding his small box securely.

"Um, deputy commander?" he started, poking his head round the corner.

"Come in, Bart."

__

So far so good.

"Err, these are the finest tablets made by my company, " he stammered, breaking the box open. A cluster of sparkling jewels came out. They glimmered in the lamp's glow, giving off every possible color in the visual spectrum.

"Thank you, Bart. Is that all?" she dryly responded.

"Actually, no!" he drew a deep breath as she looked up at him.

"Bart, I'm busy at the moment."

He didn't avert his gaze as she expected him to. Instead, he closed the box and pushed it until it was right in front of her. She looked down at the engravings , which bore Bart's family symbol, a hawk with two axes crossed behind it.

"I'd just like to say thank you…for all the support you've been giving me. I mean…I don't know why you stick up for me half the time, but I want you to know why I can't do things right sometimes…I think too much- about you."

"Thinking is a good thing, Bart." BC stood up. "Just don't let it get in the way of what's going on outside of your head."

"But it _is_." Bart gritted his teeth, standing in her way. "It _is_ , BC. And it's killing me. I have to know how you feel…you damn well know how I'm feeling about you. You're not stupid…please?"

"I accept this box with my thanks. See you at the festival. I want to see the comet." She simply brushed him aside, leaving the bridge a silent, cold void for Bart. He clenched his fists and swatted the lamp aside. It fell on the floor, breaking into several pieces.

Damn it! 

The Double Dread blazed towards the comet's tail, which was passing the Nirvana 's sensor boundaries. It was still following its original course, which coincidentally would lead it right past the moving Nirvana. Data showed that it would not cause much interference with the onboard systems and so far it was true. The DD 's blue thrusters caught the eye of the watching crew members, who wondered what Meia and Ed were up to.

"Never seen a comet this up close before, eh?" Ed turned to Meia. "All that dust and light make this one rather special."

"It's better out here than being in there, Ed." He didn't know if she was talking about being in the Nirvana or inside the comet. He found himself thinking he didn't have to know.

" I didn't know you guys changed the date of Christmas. It's supposed to be on the 25th of December. According to your calendar, it's February the 14th, Valentine's Day. "

"What's Valentine's Day?" Meia asked almost innocently.

He swung his chair round . "What's _Valentine's Day?_ Only the biggest event in any man and er- woman's year. It's a day when people send flowers and stuff to people they like. Excluding family, of course. It's strictly person-to person, " he explained.

"So you're saying Santa is some kind of cupid?" Meia lifted an eyebrow, "you certainly get _strange_ ideas on the Lunar Colonies."

Ed laughed. " No, I'm not. Santa is a fat old man giving gifts to nice kids, " he paused, "or in your case a nice old woman. Either way, we're not getting any presents in our socks out here."

"Why does your Santa put gifts in _socks_?" she frowned.

Ed put his finger to his mouth, looking up at the ceiling. "Now that you think of it, that's a good point. If that were the rule, women would get more gifts more of the time!"

"Hmmmph."

"Hey you two, just what do you think you're doing out there?" Gascgone' s face and voice came out over the net, " Coming back when we're all done?"

"We're going to see the inside of the comet." Meia announced.

"Yes, we're…_what_?" Ed's expression changed.

"We're going to put something in your sock. It _is_ a holiday for you too."

"_Inside_ a comet? Someone's taking me too seriously! Meiaaaaa!!!!" he screamed as the DD swerved into the comet, losing itself in the thick cloud of dust. Ed held on for dear life as Meia steered the Double Dread into the heart of the dirty snowball.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she grinned.

Ed's heart was beating double time as rocks flew past the DD, some nicking the fins. The dust made the DD unsteady, but Meia deftly twisted and turned her way into the dead center of the comet. The screens were crackling; it looked like the dust was finally interfering with communications. 

Meia flicked the fuzzy dice that Ed had installed earlier. "We're dead center."

The center was surprisingly calm, an eye in the rocky storm that was the comet. Despite the chaos around it, DD held steady in the narrow calm zone just behind the core.

"And we're alone, too. " Ed continued the conversation. "Then again, I should have expected this from that time with the asteroid," he said, remembering their first outing in the Double Dread.

"Ed…" Meia had a subdued look on her face. "I want to know something. Why are you so different from everyone else?"

"I'm an alien's alien. I'm _expected _to be different. " Ed folded his arms.

"I meant the way you look at things. Everything's like a challenge to you , and I mean _everything_. From the Harvesters to that piano, you take everything in stride. Does the world mean so little to you?" Her tone wasn't harsh but one of curiosity. 

"Get to the point, blue-eyes."

"Why are you so goddamn _happy_?" she grunted.

"I'm happy because I'm around people I like. Everyone's interesting to me, from Doc Duerro to the Boss. I've never been around anyone like you guys. It's all one big enlightenment process."

"That's not all, is it?" she blinked.

"Why do I get the feeling that you want _me _to say something to you?" Ed changed his look.

"I've never spoken to anyone as much as I have to you, for some reason. I feel like I can talk to you somehow, like you have all the answers. And that scares me," she gripped her forearms, " like nothing I've ever felt before."

"I don't have all the answers, because you don't have all the questions. I'm flattered that I'm your favorite conversation partner, but I guess I do the thing I do because …well, I dunno…I just _do_," he rubbed his outstretched fist on her shoulder, then swinging his chair around so he had his back to her. "Don't think about it too much."

"Ed?" she got up and crept towards him, "what are you thinking right now?"

Before he could answer, he was swung round by the chair so quickly his legs were thrown in the air. Meia hugged him, resting her head on his chest. The large chair managed to fit both of them as Eddie held her close, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair . To her, he felt so warm and welcoming, his arms protectively wrapped around her back and shoulders. She heard his heart beat in his chest, the warmest part of all. His warm breath moved softly over her cheek as she snuggled up to him in the chair. She didn't care what happened next. Ed was there for her now; there was no way she would let go. This part man part machine daredevil now meant something to her for reasons she could never explain, even to herself.

"I'm thinking of you, Meia," he whispered softly in her ear. She held him tighter in response. " Don't worry, blue-eyes. I'm here to stay. Count on it."

"Eddie? "

"Yeah?"

"Is this as far as it can go?" she asked, staring at the walls.

"I…I have no idea. Guess we both have to ask ourselves…but for now, just relax." he exhaled, stroking her hair. 

Everyone oohed and ahhed as the comet made its pass alongside the Nirvana, a brilliant white plume of dust and light passing through. Gascgone fought five of her techs just to get a glimpse as it passed by while Magno, dressed in the Santa suit smiled as the gifts were doled out. Parfait had managed to fix the snow machines, which were churning out the stuff. She was holding Duerro' s gift to her, a painting he engineered to link to her blood flow. Bart was sulking in a corner while Pyoro was fumbling around with Duerro' s tapes as Barnett and Jura exchanged gifts ,hugs and kisses for the umpteenth time. When the comet passed through, they saw the familiar sight of the Double Dread in its wake. It was disturbingly static, and the comet had scrambled communications with Ed and Meia. They saw the Blue Victory scrambling to catch up to them with Gascgone' s support ship nearby.

"Leader, are you alright?" Dita called. The monitor was crackling and Hibiki was trying every channel in the book to no avail. "Gascgone, what's wrong?"

"We're picking up their heat signals…it's weird though, they're too close together to make any sense. Take a look at this infrared scan."

They were about to when Ed 's voice came over the audio speakers.

"Don't you dare, you perverts," he scolded.

"WHAT are you doing down there?!" Hibiki screamed, flushing red.

"None of your business. Shoo!" Meia made herself heard as the DD sped away.

"What the heck…? How are we gonna catch up to them now?" Hibiki groaned. The Double Dread 's thrusters left the Blue Victory cold its wake.

Ed gazed fondly at Meia. "Now where were we?"

She squeezed his hand. "I think we were here, " she pointed ,unzipping the upper part of his suit and lying on his bare chest. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep to the comforting sounds of his heartbeat. He kissed her forehead and held her in his arms, soon falling asleep himself after setting the auto pilot. 

The next day was filled with cleanup duty, the crew manning brooms, mops and dusters. Parfait was busy hanging Duerro' s painting in her quarters, wondering which side was up. She would have asked him, but he was busy with a mini-outbreak of gastric illness, probably caused by Jura and Barnett sharing too much cake. Meia and Ed had returned from their trip to the comet acting strange, as if some strange mojo was at work. On the bridge, things were back to normal as everyone save BC were at their posts. Bart was the only one who wasn't talking about yesterday's party, quietly going about his business alone in the helm room. In walked BC with her usual strut as she made her systems check. Her face appeared on Bart's screen.

"How's things in the helm?"

"Fine, vice commander." he coldly replied, not even looking at her, "everything's A-class superfine." He was about to close the connection when he overheard Ezra's voice on the comm.

"That's a beautiful necklace, vice commander. Who gave it to you?"

"Why, Bart did."

He turned to see BC wearing a small necklace around her neck, made out of the jewel pellets he had given her earlier. She also had bracelets made out of the pellets, which she had made into rainbow patterns. The look on his face was priceless.

"Vice commander…is that…?"

"Bart- don't think. Just don't think. _Do_, " she winked.

__

Let me think about YOU for a while, Bart.

The Nirvana wobbled and shook as Bart's loud and tearful reaction affected the helm.


	8. I Think It's Gas

CHAPTER EIGHT: I THINK IT'S GAS

"This does _not_ look good, Boss!" Ezra shook at the sight of the enemy mothership.

"It's a big one," Magno scowled, "Bigger than the one we blew up a while back! How far is it from our current position?"

"Looks like it's 200 km from the Nirvana- and moving towards the gas giant ahead. If we move there, we're in danger of being pulled in," BC noted.

"But if we stay on our heading, we'll run smack dab into that big whopper! No way I'm getting close to that monster!" Bart howled.

"We tell _you_ where to go, blondie," Magno grinned.

"Easy for you to say. You don't literally feel beams hitting you in the keister all the time!" he moaned, rubbing his latest bruises.

"Meia, is everyone ready? That leviathan might just make a U-turn and spot us."

Meia' s face appeared on the bridge screen. " We're ready. We've deployed Eddie and Jura in the Red Guardian with Hibiki and Dita in the Blue Victory. I'm in the Double Dread with Barnett. Hopefully, the ship will miss us and the gas giant won't give us any trouble."

The trio of mecha were closely followed by Gascgone' s support ship and the rest of the Nirvana's Dreads, with Barnett' s spade-like Dread leading the secondary formation. The enemy ship was just a blip in the distant sky, but Meia was taking no chances whatsoever. On her signal, the mecha halted and formed a line in front of the oncoming Nirvana. The gas giant, green from the methane it was made of loomed in front of them. 

Strangely, the Black Dread was able to accept Barnett despite her lack of Pegasus bondage. Ed suggested that the bonded pilots knew their ships inside out, but that anyone could learn the alien controls if they had the time . Up stepped Barnett, eager to try out the new hardware and also to be closer to Jura. She had taken a liking to Ed, not just for his skill with a pair of Berettas but for his inclusive attitude and sometimes frightening openness. She had managed to master the Black Dread's twin-throttle controls in no time, with a little help from Meia and Gascgone. The bonding with Meia' s Dread was more difficult, with practice runs often leading to the black and white Dreads locked in a mechanical tussle . This was because Pegasus bonding allowed the pilots to connect seamlessly, a fact Barnett bemoaned. Not being the type to surrender, however she finally got it right at last, bringing relief to the poor pit crews who had to drag the damaged goods in again and again. Ed had suggested that they try bonding the BD and the BV, but the appearance of the mother ship had put those plans on hold for the time being. 

Jura looked across at Ed , who was in his RG seat opposite her watching a monitor. He had a serious look on his face as he pressed buttons and pulled switches. Now would probably _not _be the time to ask him for a baby, she thought. Jura was so jealous of Ezra and her pregnancy, she wanted one of her own. But for some reason she wanted it with a _man_. Barnett still didn't understand it, but played along .

"Hey, have you considered, um…"

"The answer is no. You _cannot_ have my sperm."

"What's sperm?" Jura tried to guess.

"Sperm plus egg equals baby. You should ask Duerro, he's reading books on it right now."

"Sperm plus egg…? What do I have to do with you to get a baby of my own? Inject myself ?"

Ed reminded himself that if Jura wasn't from Mejale , he would have shipped her to the nearest loony bin in a heartbeat. But his sense of humor overruled him this time.

"In a way. But even if you might like it, it can be painful for some, " he batted an eye at her.

Jura swung her chair around the circular cockpit and was soon right next to Ed, peeking over his shoulder. She looked to eager, like a child readying to go to the carnival.

"Well, if you agree, we can start now. Inject me!" she thrust her arms around him.

"JURA!" Barnett' s image and voice appeared on the screen.

"EDDIE!" Meia' s image appeared in split screen., "If you're done flirting…."

"We're not flirting. Jura just wants my opinion on natural and artificial insemination techniques. Right?" He looked almost innocently at Jura. Her face went all sweaty and she hastily nodded before breaking off the comm.

"Ed! I'm serious!" she wailed.

"So am I." With that, he reversed her grip and was soon pinning her to the wide floor of the Red Guardian's control center.

"What are you doing?!" she gasped.

"Trying to make a point. Not with me, not unless…"

"What? Unless what?"

"Unless you somehow fall in love with me. Otherwise it just can't happen," he said, raising a lecturing finger.

"Hey, I don't want that! I just want a little child!" she squirmed under his heavy grip.

"You don't want that child to grow up with one parent, do you?"

"Barnett and I will take care of it-ow!"

That, because Ed had slapped her hard on the face. The smack was so loud it was picked up on the others' audio despite the closed connection. A small trickle of blood ran down the corner of her mouth, mixing with her tears of shock and terror. He got up and looked down at her, his cyborg eye glowing brightly.

"You can't. I will take the child and make sure he or she never knows you at all. A child needs _two_ parents to grow up well. That's true even on your planet, isn't it?" he said ,taking account of the Mejale practice of having the egg donor and bearer live with the child. "You think Barnett can handle it? Can _you_ handle it, Jura?"

"Of course Barnett can handle it! I-I…"

"No, I don't think I could, Jura…" her voice came over the net.

"Barnett..?"

"Ed's right. The child would be yours but also his as well. It'd be unfair to him and the baby…and unfair to me. I think this urge of yours is only natural, but the way you're going about it…I'm sorry, you're on your own if you go through with this. I'm not ready to be a donor , much less a step-mom...not even for you."

Jura looked at Ed and Barnett, who had the same look of concern on their faces.

"Parenthood isn't a game, Jura. You have to be serious about it. Whether with a man or woman, there has to be love between you and the other parent. A lot of it. The baby will grow up in a house full of joy and tolerance. I'll be frank- I don't love you. I suggest you look around. We have a saying on Lunar 21- every star has an opposite on the other side of the universe. And they are eternally pulled towards each other."

Dita added, "That's so beautiful! Don't you agree, Mr. Alien?" Hibiki simply ignored that remark.

Jura got up to her seat and wiped the blood from her face. She stared at Barnett on the screen, looking for some sign or response. She felt lost as her dream was shattered with Ed's refusal, but she felt even worse for realizing how selfish she had been. She turned round to Ed, who was back at his seat. He started chuckling.

"Maybe one of the other guys is willing," he grinned, " I never said you couldn't try them did I, Jura?". Her radiant smile returned as she turned to the screen.

"With a smile like that, you'll knock' em all dead." he laughed. "Go get' em, girl!"

Hibiki began uttering curse words left and right while on the bridge, Bart shivered. After hearing what the pilots had said, Duerro would request straps for his hospital beds and an extra security camera for his quarters, which were close to Jura' s.

"Opposite star, huh?" Meia came over on another audio channel into Ed's headphones.

"In her case, it's a tall, dark, mysterious black hole. With big tits," he whispered.

Meia 's muffled laughter rounded off _that_ conversation.

"And _plenty _ of milk, " Gascgone joined in.

"Sweet 'n sour," Ed could hardly hold his laughter back., shielding his mouth. Gascgone had no such problems, her booming laughter resonating in her egg-shaped recovery vehicle. She slammed the console trying to regain her composure when the proximity warning light came on, followed by the shrill cries of the radar alerts.

"Formation!" Meia barked.

The Red Guardian boosted itself to the front as the Blue Victory raced behind it, two mechanical knights ready for battle. The others lined up to meet the oncoming Harvesters, two egg carriers and their mothership, probably 3 miles across, accompanied by swarms of fighters that detached themselves from the main ship. The DD came between the two bipeds, its laser turrets primed. The enemy fired the opening salvos, orange-hot beams of death littering the sky from what was just moments earlier quiet space. The Victory and the Guardian avoided the blasts, twisting and turning and attacking with their own weapons while the others joined the fray, their blue plumes all converging on one location.

The orange blasts came again, knocking the Guardian around like a pinball in its machine. The powered up shields withstood the blasts, but the momentum was sending Ed and Jura into the path of possibly friendly fire. The DD narrowly swerved to avoid the ricocheting Red Guardian, a last second move of the wrist courtesy of Barnett saving their hides. Jura was screaming as she was thrown around in her cockpit ,the pinpoint attacks chucking her clear out of her seat. She grabbed the orb and held on as Ed stabilized the Guardian.

"Hibiki! Find out what the hell that fire is!"

"Oh no!!" Dita yelled, "It's our _doubles_!!"

In front of them stood three facsimiles of the Vandreads including the Blue Victory, colored oppositely in drab gray or green . The mock Vandread Jura sported teeth between its green claws , a mono eye glaring at all comers.

"I'm _suing_!" Ed yelled.

The Guardian swept aside the little Harvester pods swarming it and went for its rival, the DD and the Victory doing the same. To Ed's surprise, there was no double for the Black Dread or Vanguard, though there was no time to ponder why. The green JV fired rapid bursts of energy but also projectiles which took the Pegasus shields to their limits. Jura was flailing away with the sword, but the green Vandread always moved away before unleashing another volley.

Elsewhere, Meia and Barnett found it tough going against their double as well, the DD's mass making it an easy target for the mock White Vandread despite its tremendous speed. Barnett cursed as the red dissembler beam hit them, but was relieved to see that it had no effect on the Double Dread combination. The Blue Victory, by contrast was constantly assembling and disassembling fighting its double, a troublesome black-red number.

"Hit, damn you HIT!" Hibiki willed the shoulder cannons to strike properly.

"Not again! " Dita moaned as the Blue Victory split again due to the red ray.

"Join again!" Hibiki barked, sending the Vanguard back into the Blue Dread. A flash of light later, the Blue Victory was back.

Another red ray came, and Dita was about to howl again when the figure of the Guardian came between them and the disassembly beam, which dissipated after hitting the Guardian's upraised shield.

"Peek-a-boo!" Hibiki remarked as the Victory boosted above the Guardian, firing the shoulder cannons point blank at its double. The resulting explosion rocked both Vandreads and wiped out a large number of enemy craft.

"One good turn…" said Ed as the Red Guardian boosted towards its double, sword in hand. The green JV' s thrusters blazed angrily at this brazen challenge, the tips of its cannons brimming with red energy.

"…deserves another!" Hibiki cheered as the Guardian rolled left, out of the way of the blue beam which decimated the green copycat.

"We have a problem!!!!" Bart was heard over the net. "The giant- it's caught us in its gravity field and I can't get away from it!! HELP!!"

The pilots looked in horror as the Nirvana was pulled towards the gas giant.


	9. The Black Star Cometh

CHAPTER 9: THE BLACK STAR COMETH

Everyone on board the Nirvana was either yelling, screaming, praying to any god they could think of or howling in pain. The ship looked dangerously off-balance as it was pulled towards the gigantic green planet. Bart struggled to even think about moving away as he was literally pulled to one side, his spine creaking. BC and Magno hung by the comm rings as minor items skidded across the bridge. Ezra just narrowly avoided being hit with a loose circuit board as the mayhem spread to the rest of the ship. Duerro fought to keep his instruments from falling on Pai while Parfait struggled to lock down everything down below.

"Bart! Do something!" BC screamed.

"I wish I could!! The gravity is ripping me apart!" he yelled back.

Outside, the Vandreads were kept busy by the pod ships, who were willing to let the Nirvana be destroyed by physics rather than themselves. For every burst of blue lightning, there were three bursts of pod fire. The pilots found themselves hard pressed as the mothership advanced slowly on their lines, ready to strike.

"Damn! We can't break through!" Hibiki barked.

"We have to get to the ship!" said Meia.

"I'd like some ideas, please!" Ed gritted his teeth.

The Red Guardian and Blue Victory were doing their best to break through the enemy barrier, but even the shield-blast techniques they had just practiced earlier became ineffective with the hundreds of drones the mothership released filling every void. The DD had already disposed of its double with a little help from the Red and Blue, but the egg carriers simply replaced it with a swarm of red fighter drones. The pilots patience was as depleted as their shield energy, but the Vandreads fought on with increasing ferocity as their home faced total destruction.

The Nirvana's thrusters vainly attempted to pull it out of orbit, but Bart's efforts were proving only to delay the Nirvana's plunge into the gaseous atmosphere, where it would be crushed by the intense gravity. Magno demanded that if _anyone_ had any ideas, they should come forward now. Bart sweated hard trying to pull away, eager to hear any ideas. BC looked around and none were forthcoming. The Nirvana's anti-gravity generators clicked as the ship was fully turned upside down by the gas giant's pull. Then, out of the blue , Parfait's face came up on screen.

"Fly into the gas giant!" she screamed.

"_What_?" Bart was dumbfounded, as was Magno.

"Yeah, fly into it! And put shields up to maximum! Tell the Vandreads to do the same! We might just get through it!"

"Vice-commander…?" Bart looked at BC. She had nothing to say. "Right! Here we go!"

Bart went with the momentum instead of against it, immediately feeling the plunge as he felt his inner organs pulled out of his chest. He increased the retro boosters while following Parfait's suggestion to put maximum power to the shields. 

"Bart!?" BC had a look of horror on her face.

"Someone….told…me…to…to just _do_!" he managed, the strain telling in his voice.

"Bart…"

The Nirvana plunged headfirst into the gas giant, to the horror of the Vandread pilots, who followed its sudden course hoping to save it somehow as it dipped into the green ,soup-like texture of the surface. Meia and Barnett had broken through the blockade and were first, till Magno' s face appeared on the comm.

"Wait for the Red Guardian! Your shields alone can't get there!"

"Boss!" Meia was aghast.

"We're here!" Hibiki and Dita said in unison.

The Red Guardian finally broke through to the planet's surface, slashing its way through. 

"I think I know what to do!" Jura announced, pressing her hands to the orb. The orb slid down, prompting the machinery to shift around her and Ed. Outside, the Red Guardian quickly transformed into a Vandread similar to Hibiki and Jura' s combination, a gigantic red-black claw ship The Pegasus field encompassed all three of the combinations, which flew closely in formation as Gascgone' s recovery ship pulled in the last remaining Dread, activating its own shields.

One of the egg carriers broke off from the battlefield, moving towards the submerged Nirvana and the Pegasus globe carrying the trio of Vandreads. It hesitated for a while, but went in guns blazing. The result was massive crumpling of its metallic structure, organic goo bursting like a squashed orange. The drones it carried were also crushed, though some managed to escape the surface with some effort. The mothership immediately changed tack and moved towards the planet, sending the other egg carrier in to investigate. Then suddenly, a gigantic blue beam wiped the carrier and its support out.

"Alright!!" Everyone high fived each other. The Nirvana was fine, its Pegasus field sustaining the pressure. The Vandreads were surrounded by a Pegasus field generated by the Hibiki- Jura combination while Gascgone' s ship surrounded itself in its own shields. Dita and Ed pumped their fists in the air, the Dread Wind knocking down yet another target. Bart simply stood in his helm field again, rubbing his sore back. Everyone was picking themselves up off the floor. Pyoro shook off his dizziness and went to Parfait's side.

"So you see, inside this giant the pressure is stable enough to maintain our shields. The Pegasus is more powerful than I thought!" Parfait rounded off the explanation with an adjustment of her round glasses. "I can even modify the field to repel the gravity effect. And Doc says he has some lotion for your back, Bart."

Magno nodded," Indeed it is. But we still have to get rid of the Mothership!"

BC looked up at the monitors , noticing the mothership hovering above the planet. 

"Parfait, put that brain of yours to work again!" she commanded.

The three Vandreads nervously eyed their opposition, circling over their heads like vultures in the desert. The Jura Vandread remained still in the center, the cornerstone of the shield effort. The Dread Wind stood in the front flanked by the separated Black and White Dreads.

"Here's what we can do…." Pyoro' s screen activated some displays.

The mothership outside waited, a behemoth armed to the teeth with its drones ready to pounce. Even the Nirvana had its limits, the Harvesters reasoned. Sure enough, the ships emerged from the green planet all at once, at different angles. The drones came out in full force, repelled by the enormous blue beam. The beam brushed the side of the mothership, blowing away artificial structure and armor. The combination split after a second beam, the humanoid component standing on the turning blue fighter. The red combination was also turning round to the planet while the black and white fighters were streaking off in some unknown direction, moving out of their range.

The Jura Vandread fired off a massive, continious beam straight into the core of the green planet. The Blue Dread fired on it as well while the Black Vanguard covered it from the back. The White Dread fired off its own beam, protected by the Black Dread. Each was protected by its own Pegasus field, firing from a predetermined angle into the core while the Nirvana moved away from the battle zone. The beams were intense as was the attacks on their origins, but all held firm. The idea was risky; Parfait figured that the planet was in fact a dormant proto-star and feeding the core energy would lead to the triggering of the solar reactor inside, firing off solar flares. The Nirvana would pick up the Dreads and jump out of range before the star fully birthed itself, destroying the mothership. 

__

Sounds simple. Like knitting. Like mushroom farming. Or maybe like giving birth to a billion kilowatt star! 

Ed grunted as Dita' s Dread took another direct hit, before he eliminated the attacker. To his horror, her Dread was going off target.

"Dita! Get back to the target!" Meia yelled, grimacing at another hit.

Dita shook with fear, knowing that she was the least experienced of the Magno Vidan pirates and the least battle-savvy. And she had to think of poor Ed out there, fighting off Harvesters by himself. She screamed as her beam went even more off-center, panic written all over her face. Hibiki was yelling out her name and this made her heart sink even more.

"Shit! I can't handle this anymore!! Hibiki! Barnett! Help me out!" Ed fired hopelessly at the tens of pods that threatened to eat him alive. The Jura Vandread split, the gold Vanguard rushing to Ed and Dita 's aid. Meia wished she could help, but her own beam couldn't be cut off yet and neither could Jura' s. While their strategy was to divide the enemies, the Harvesters seemed to target Dita' s Dread, the one closest to them. Gascgone was near to the Nirvana, hopelessly out of reach under the circumstances.

"Ed! Get out of here!" Hibiki raised his voice.

The gold Vanguard pushed at the Blue Dread, its thrusters blazing forth. Slowly, the beam met the others again in the center, triggering a white hot-reaction inside. The Black Vanguard hid behind the Blue Dread, its right arm damaged by pod fire. Out of the distant sky came the Black Dread, streaking towards the trio of pinned down mecha.

"Time to see what we've got under the hood!" Barnett called out to Ed.

Ed nodded and the Black Vanguard sprang towards the onrushing Dread, twisting and turning through corridors of enemy fire before slamming into its partner in a brilliant flash of white light. The result was a heavily-armored fighter with two gigantic cannons and two extra thrusters which were the BV's legs. It transformed, the nose sliding over the back to reveal two robotic arms and a yellow chest plate . A head protruded from the border , a Y-shaped visor shining underneath a samurai-like helmet. The wings folded back and out popped the two large cannons, which attached themselves under the wrists. Two legs emerged from the bottom, thrusters already blaring. The transformation was complete when the wings thinned out to make a symbol on the back and the nose armor diverted to the legs. As for the pilots, Ed was facing Barnett in a sort of rotating spherical cockpit, screens giving them a panoramic view. She had the twin throttles and movement control, while he retained weapons and shields with a rounded control pad. Barnett saw that she also had full-on instructions in front of her simply by _thinking _ about the subject, a fact that made her more amazed than ever.

"Let 'er rip, Ed!" she yelled as Ed moved a targeting cursor around the field. 

He duly complied, with a dark purple beam emerging from the cannons, transversing the entire battlefield and littering the sky with little explosions. The mothership saw more of its frontal structure damaged by the beam, which left burn marks and holes the size of a sports stadium on its hull. The pods were almost decimated now, and with the two carriers lost the mothership began a new program. It began activating its main cannon.

"Almost there!" Jura saw the readings on her screen.

"It's coming! Get out of there!" BC called out over the net.

The green giant's core began to quake, its reactor overflowing with energy. Waves of energy began rippling all over the planet , shooting off sparks of light that soon became enormous pillars of flame. The Dreads broke off, with Hibiki joining Meia and the new Vandread transforming to join the escape. One Dread, however was missing.

"_Dita_!!" Hibiki cried out.

"I'm...I'm stuck!!!" she cried. The Blue Dread was caught in the gravity well of the birth, its shields knocked out by an EM pulse the star had generated. Hibiki looked at Meia as he ran his finger over the disassembly button.

  
"Don't die on me," she smiled.

With that, the gold Vanguard split off from the others and headed back to Dita' s stranded Dread as the green giant began to change color to bright white. The mothership was still priming its weapon, determined to blow away at least one of the pests. Its own structure was breaking up, panels and entire sections breaking off. Yet its cannon was still charging. The gold Vanguard came in low, swooping below the Blue Dread and combining with it. Hibiki was once again sitting behind Dita, both their hands on the rounded controllers.

"Get out of there, now!" Meia yelled as the Nirvana came in with Gascgone 's recovery ship.

"Commander! The radar…the signal!" Ezra gasped. "Vandread Dita...is gone!"

The blips showing them had disappeared. Everyone was screaming out names and last-minute suggestions. The solar flare approaching Dita had completely blanked out their signal and now even their Vandread was impossible to spot. Suddenly, Hibiki' s voice came out over the net for all to hear.

"I …we… do not give up!!!" he screamed as a fully Pegasus fielded Blue Victory roared out of the blaze. But it wasn't headed for the Nirvana, it was headed to the mothership! The solar flare followed Dita and Hibiki' s kamikaze trail into the path of the enemy cannon. Everyone saw that they were actually _pulling_ the flare towards the enemy ship. Hibiki and Dita held each other's hands tightly as the Blue Victory pulsed towards the enemy ship. No one could say a word when the resulting explosion slammed through the mothership, snapping it in two. The green flares tore through the ship, spitting fire and belching flames all over the interior. Pieces of wreckage were thrown as far as the Nirvana, metal chunks slamming on the hull in a symphony of junk. Out of all that came the Blue Victory, a blue phoenix rising out of a green blaze. Its back was burned badly, but the rest of the ship hobbled back to the Nirvana, helped by the other Vandreads.

"Bart, get us _out_ of here!" Magno ordered. He was only too happy to comply, the flares licking away at him. The Nirvana jumped immediately to a set of pre-determined coordinates BC had calculated earlier. The new star now glowed brightly, a silver globe of gas and heat joining the cosmos. At the jump exit, everyone looked at the new born star in awe. 

"I'm glad for this long life," Magno reflected, "I actually get to see a star being born. Who else can claim that?"

"Not me, Chief, "Parfait's mouth stood open. " _Now _we got something to tell the folks at home about."

"Interesting," Duerro added, witnessing the event on his screens.

"Yo, Ed! We haven't named this baby yet!" Barnett tapped him on the shoulder as they disembarked from the new Vandread, which had now separated into its component mecha.

"Why Barnett…you're touching me, a man?" She pulled her finger, blowing on it to move all the "male germs" away. He wrapped one arm around her back and pulled her to his side. "I think our Leader should name it, what do you think?" She nervously agreed.

Meia came out running from the White Dread, straight into Ed's waiting arms. To everyone's surprise, he turned her around, slipped his arm around her waist from behind and pointed to the two Black units. "What do you think, blue-eyes?"

"Star…we should call it the Black Star, after the star we all saw just now."

"Perfect! The Black Star it is!" he gestured, moving his arm across the view of the Black units, before embracing Meia and playfully pecking her on the ear.

"Hey you two, what do you think you're doing?" Gascgone walked into the hangar with her techs.

Meia and Ed looked at everyone and then at each other. To everyone's shock, she put her arm back round his head and affectionately ruffled his hair, looking him in the eye.

"Leader...what are you doing?"

"So what? We're not the _only_ ones, you know…" Ed pointed to the Blue Victory. Hibiki and Dita screamed in shock horror as everyone looked at them in the cockpit. His hands were still gripping hers tightly, shaking with embarrassment. She could only smile nervously as she slowly let go of his hands.

"So, those rumors are true?" Bart tuned in.

"What, you and the vice-commander? Up to you two, bud. Didn't she dump you or something? _Do _ tell us, Mr. Genius Helmsman," Ed grinned.

"What the- hey! I'm in control here!" Bart growled.

"Control? Man, you're _naked _in there! With five women up there! Don't tell me you're the boss!"

"Because I _have _ to be! I'm not the one out there using every excuse to sit next to a woman!"

" You know why BC wears pants? So you won't stare up there, you pervert!"

"Me, _pervert_? Who's chasing after women 30 years younger than he is!?"

"Those 30 years don't COUNT!" he shook his head, "I was _dead_, damnit!"

The girls didn't know what the hell to do about the two, and Hibiki simply shrugged. They stood motionless as Ed and the on-screen Bart yelled and swore at each other for what seemed like hours. Then Magno' s voice came over the intercom.

" Stop it this instant! We have bigger problems now! Everyone to the main assembly room!"

The pilots ran to the room, leaving the techs behind to repair the damaged war machines.

"Look at this…" BC opened up the screen, "The ship we destroyed sent a distress signal. The other five mother ships have changed course…and are headed for Mejale!"

Everyone's eyes lit up in horror. The computer display showed the course changes, five blue arrows headed to the women's home world. The men's homeworld of Talark was also nearby, sparking looks of concern that the war between the two might lead to a state of confusion , which the Harvesters would use to their full advantage. The euphoria of today's victory was erased from the room as gloom returned to the crew.

"I'm not giving up, I said!" Hibiki raised his fist, "We may be the only hope our worlds have of survival! I'm not going to go down as the guy who didn't try!"

"Neither am I! " Meia rallied.

"Me neither!" Barnett pumped her fist.

"Mr. Alien's right! We can all do it!" Dita stood up.

"I'm not going to let go like that!" Ed made a fist, "We'll mail 'em back home in pieces!" he shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

Everyone cheered as Magno looked on, noticing the fire in everyone's eyes.

" These kids…" she said to BC, " these kids might be just what the universe needs. Especially you six…" she pointed to the pairings of Meia and Ed , Hibiki and Dita.

"Six…?" BC counted only four, "But Boss…."

"I said _you _six , Bosom." She grinned as her chair slid back to the bridge.


	10. One More Crew Member

CHAPTER 10: ONE MORE CREW MEMBER

Ezra sat at her station as she always did, rubbing the bump on her stomach. It was unusual to see a pregnant woman at a comm station, but no one did the job better than Ezra. By Mejale reckoning, she was in her last stages , and the medical staff were all on alert. Duerro though, was rummaging through the colonial storage again.

"What are you reading, McPhail? " Hibiki asked.

"A manual on pregnancy. With Ezra expecting, I'm trying to learn as much as possible about this phenomenon," he answered, flicking his bangs.

"I can't believe men and women made kids that way…" Bart mused, "it looks…so…so I don't know.."

"I'm a doctor, Bart. I consider this research."

Magno' s voice came over the comm, calling all to stations. Soon, McPhail was the only one in the room. He picked up the pink covered book and continued reading. He was rather amazed by the complexities of women, being more of a scientist than a doctor at times. Birth was alien to Talark people, a concept eradicated with the concept of genetic engineering and designer genes long ago. He wondered who had donated the egg to Ezra, or as the Mejale called it the "Ouma" . He flicked through to the next chapter and walked back to the medical room.

Meanwhile, Parfait was poking Pyoro with wires and scopes in her lab. Apparently, the little sucker had caught a virus from somewhere. Some of the crew even speculated that he was drunk, a mean feat for a robot with no mouth. The egg-shaped automation was certainly showing all the signs; he stuttered in speech, wobbled in motion and worryingly didn't respond to any of his usual stimuli (naming anything Pyoro, for instance). Wires protruded out of him, kept in place by multicolored pins and hooks. He looked like some techno-medieval torture victim. Parfait shrugged and wished Pyoro was human, so Duerro could help fix him. She modified that thought and simply wished for _him_ to be there.

"I'm at the end of my rope here!" she wailed to her techs.

"Pyoro….Pyoro…." was all the robot could manage, with blurry eyes.

He had been "sick" ever since the Nirvana established contact with a mysterious satellite Ed claimed was from his home colonies. The satellite yielded a coded message that the comm crews pumped through Pyoro , hoping he could break the code. The result was the satellite exploding , leaving the poor robot dazed and confused. Even an interface with Ed's cyborg systems failed to fix him, leaving Ed in a similar daze. They were lucky no enemies were in the region, or that Ezra had decided on a Caesarian. The Dread pilots, Jura in particular were waiting for her to give birth, visiting her even on the bridge at the slightest hint of trouble. Meia, however was seen more often with Ed, who she often had to help stand as the mysterious affliction that downed Pyoro was working on him as well. Everyone on the ship knew that they were more than just two pilots in a squadron, but the strange thing was that they didn't even try to hide it, despite the hostility it might generate from the Mejale crew. Meia simply answered all questions with a seldom used tactic- she smiled.

"Damn it…" Ed stumbled, clutching his chest as Meia caught him.

"I think we should get you to quarters, Eddie. You can't fly in this type of condition. I'm sure Parfait will fix you later, or maybe the Doctor."

Ed agreed, struggling to reach the end door that was his quarters. With some effort, he hobbled to the door and it hissed open. Meia supported him as he lay on his bed. He reached out his hand and she held it.

"You…aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" he mumbled.

"I have to make sure you're alright. Besides- " she gently rubbed the back of his hand,"- who the heck would I talk to?"

"Anyone else, maybe?"

Meia looked out the open door. "There's something I want to discuss with you, in fact."

"Fire away, blue."

"I was raised by two women and a society that taught me how to be a woman in the truest sense. But you and me…I'm totally unprepared for this. This is the first time I have no idea what to do." She sighed.

"Don't people fall in love on Mejale?"

"Yes, they do. But I wasn't _born_ for this. I wasn't _raised_ for this. There is no step-by step guide to a relationship with another woman, let alone a man. When I met Hibiki and the others, I started learning but kept my distance. But then you appeared in my life…now I don't know what to think at all. I can't ask anyone, not even Magno for advice."

He clasped her forearm, " We can only learn, blue-eyes. We can only learn. Hell, I'll write the book and you can sell it. How about that? "

Meia laughed and kissed his hand.

"You _will_ drive me crazy, Edward Van Dyke."

"Can't you fix him?" BC asked Parfait.

"I'm trying to decipher the message he downloaded before the sat exploded. Maybe that'll give us a lead."

With that, the techs began to pump the message through the Nirvana's computer, hoping for some sort of positive feedback. The screens were littered in both horizontal and vertical code languages, a chaotic melody of information. All of a sudden, all went blank. Every fixture in the ship shut off, including the bridge. Only a few emergency lights and backup devices were up, leading many in the crew to feel their way to the nearest source of light. The screen went up with both Parfait and Meia looking anguished, a look of deathly fear in their faces. Pyoro had shut down, the screen only sporting a blank password slot. Ed had shut down completely, his body losing all warmth in half a second. His cyborg eye had no light, and his mouth was gaping open. His hand had slipped out of Meia' s , limp and lifeless. Meia was calling for Duerro to come, but he was needed on the bridge- Ezra was trapped in a lift, it seemed. He was bizarrely flipping through the pink book, repeating text right out of the passages.

"Help! She's leaking!!" a panicked Hibiki (also trapped) screamed.

"The amniotic sac surrounding the fetus has ruptured," Duerro stated.

"Her water's broken!" Magno grunted," close that book. There's no point in using it without experience!"

He nodded but kept on reading.

Ezra's labor pains were increasing and her contractions were getting more and more closer. The baby was indeed coming today, it seemed. Hibiki and Dita sweated bullets as Ezra writhed around in pain.

"Catch the baby, Hibiki!" Magno commanded.

__

Oh God! he squealed.

"Receive the baby as its head pokes out through the vagina." Duerro answered in his monotone.

"_WHAT?_" was Hibiki' s reply.

"You heard the Doctor, boy! Hold your hands out and don't let the baby fall!" Magno yelled.

Ezra screamed, gripping Dita' s hand tightly as she felt the child inside of her slowly make its escape into Hibiki' s trembling arms. All sorts of thoughts went through her mind at that very instant. Some were of current times, the ship and the Harvesters. Some were of days gone by, with Rebecca and the veterans. Some more blurred parts she figured were the future, of days yet to come. Images of the crew came into her mind. She then saw another vision. A happy baby, smiling and cooing, strands of hair already growing on its head. Only this one wasn't a vision, with Dita holding the child up. It cried for a while but laughed as well. Simultaneously, the systems on board came back to life, lights activating one by one together with onboard systems. Magno looked at Duerro, who had closed the book.

"There is no manual for these sort of things. We can only take it as it comes. As I said, experience is the key. You men ought to learn this from us, " she lectured.

"Interesting." 

Ed, meanwhile had just recovered as well, his eye back to full power . It seemed that the birth of the child was the password needed to save the ship. The only issue was what the message it brought was. When everyone was gathered on the bridge, Pyoro prepared to play back the message. Two scientists appeared onscreen , one stroking a heavy beard. The non-bearded one spoke to the camera.

__

Greetings, whoever has decoded this message. We apologize for the complicated nature of the code, but we had to make sure our message was received in the right hands. We decided the best sign of humanity, or shall we say progressive humanity would be the cry of a newborn. We are formerly of a planet people called Earth.

Everyone gasped.

__

Many of us decided to populate the Moon long ago, an ambitious project intended to further our sights toward the universe. From here our ships discovered planets like Melanos. But our leaders on Earth were becoming obsessed with what they called perfection. They began building massive genetic complexes to harness the skills and DNA of the colonial pioneers. After a few generations, the rate of genetic saturation had reached a point to where cloning became degenerative ,unable to provide new sources of strength or intelligence. We were disgusted with this approach as did many of the colonials. By now we had colonized more planets, such as Mejale and Talark with the Ikazuchin (lightning) ship and had no desire to see what our leaders on mother Earth were doing. It is a heavily polluted land now, surrounded by gears and metal that blot out the sunlight.

Our own leaders here on the Moon then decided to do what even God never did- we left Earth. Along with many of the colonies, we attached engines to our Moon and left the Earth sphere. Many colonies remained however, patiently waiting for Earth's solution. I still weep at their decision. That was 40 years ago. Our sources tell us that Earth is now harvesting its "cousins" on other planets for the attributes we now possess. Their previous project was a failure, having gained nothing from Earth-bound colonies. They also chase us, as we have achieved total synergy between inorganic and organic tissue- we can integrate machinery into flesh!

Ed looked at the displays, with his native land moving away , a fleet of rock and space machinery becoming more distant from Earth. He also saw the same process that granted him his cyborg parts, looking at his two hands.

__

We hope you can join with us in opposing our ancestors, who want nothing more than to take back what we have gained lawfully and inherited by birth. We are building powerful weapons for men and women alike to fight Earth. There are plenty of hardships we have endured, but as long as Earth wants us for our body parts, we must fight. I have heard that one world has already submitted itself to Earth, giving their spines freely. We hope that will never happen to the rest of us. Supplied here are coordinates for a waypoint for all the Lunar colonies. We hope you smart folks can attend. We need more positive thoughts and more importantly, hope. Our industries can supply the weapons. All we need is people's strength, as we cannot fight Earth alone. 

The message de-rezzed and faded out , leaving a set of numbers on the screen. Ed looked away at the screen, amazed that the location of his home was right there, on his lap!

"That's President Marshall. He was only 40 if I remember right. I just hope folks back home still think like they did back then," he closed his eyes, "I…I don't want to even _think_ of the opposite."

"If you're right about the Lunar colonies, then that's where we're headed," Magno interrupted his thoughts," We need all the help we can get. BC, set those coordinates into the computer."

The pilots walked over to Ed, surprised by his lack of elation. 

"Ed, aren't you happy to see your world again? You look completely different," Dita asked.

"Yeah. You look like someone who's just lost his cat," Hibiki entered. "Cheer up, you're going home!" he patted Ed on the back.

Ed looked at Hibiki and a small grin showed. "I _used_ to have a cat. I _used_ to have a lot of things. But now…is home still _home_ to me?"

Hibiki had no answer.

"Of course it is. We want to get back to Mejale just as bad, right?" Jura smiled.


	11. Homeward Bound And Gagged

CHAPTER 11: HOMEWARD BOUND AND GAGGED

Ed simply walked off the bridge, lost in his own thoughts. He wanted to see the Lunar Colonies again, to be among the glorious machinery and hard-working people he spent all his life with. To fly among the fleet in the Black Star. To get back on firm ground, familiar ground. Maybe even look up some (literally) old friends. The apartment blocks, the pleasure domes. Something stirred in him, something so powerful he could not resist. Edward van Dyke was feeling _homesick_. A longing for walks in the forest colonies, exploring the crevices of a factory colony or games of space ball suddenly took precedence. Then came the accompanying pain in his skull, followed by the screams. His room was never more confining.

Meanwhile, Pyoro was talking to Hibiki about Ed's colonies. According to him, the Lunar Colonies had supplied them with the Vanguard prototype, but a dispute over contract issues led to them selling the Dread prototypes to a group of pirates under Rebecca, Magno' s protégé. The pirates were then arrested and the government of Mejale soon put the Dreads into mass-production. Though they escaped, the original Dreads became property of the state. Magno led a daring raid on the storage and stole them back- meaning that Meia, Jura and Dita were in fact piloting the original three Dreads. He went on to say that the Lunar Colonies disapproved of Mejale' s continued insistence on beauty over functionality and left them as well. No one ever saw them again nor ever heard from them. 

Meia stood outside Ed's door, her finger hovering over the doorbell. There was now nothing but silence. Her finger just wouldn't touch the blue button. Instead, it moved down to the green opening button. The door somehow hissed open, with Ed lying on his bed staring into the ceiling. A bottle hung from his hand, already half-empty.

"You're not thinking of literally going home…are you?" Meia' s tone was softer than usual.

Seeing that he was obviously drunk, Meia returned to a more serious tone. "You aren't thinking straight. I'd better leave. I'll come back later."

She turned, but Ed gripped her wrist.

"W-w-wait…Meia…what would _you_ do ?"

She couldn't look at him. Meia shook off Ed's hand and moved out the door, leaning on the adjacent wall. She hung her head. She cursed herself for caring so much about this guy. How did he come to mean so much to her? Why was his leaving such a big issue? He came onto the Nirvana looking for a way to get back home. And only she knew how the very notion of his memories would lead to the screams and pain. But Ed had become such a vital part of the ship's merry family. He would be missed indeed. How Jura would weep for the loss of a potential baby man! Meia found herself chuckling. But the dripping tears told another story altogether. She shuffled back into his room and yanked him off his bed. He offered no resistance, his haggard expression saying it all. He had been neglecting his duties as of late, obsessed with the return to the Lunar Colonies. Perhaps it was some latent cyborg program, or a deeper malaise that nobody could fathom. He looked more like a homeless bum than a swashbuckling pirate, his hair in a mess and the lack of shaving clearly showing.

"I don't want you to be like this, " Meia tried to sound authoritative

"But I am...I mean…" Ed sighed, sitting on the mattress, "I look like shit, don't I?"

"Tell me what's wrong, Ed."

"I…I want to go home. And I mean _go_…I'm being flooded by all these memories as of late…being on board is like…like an act of withdrawal…I'm confused…I want to go home…" he fell into Meia' s arms, trembling. Meia wrapped her arms around his head and lay her cheek on his scalp.

"I'm here, Eddie…don't be scared."

"I' m scared…so scared…I don't know what these new images mean. I'm supposed to think this woman is too fat, but I have no idea who she is. I don't know this guy in overalls, but I remember he owes me some money. I'm going nuts, blue-eyes. I have no idea who or when or however. I'm lost in my own memories."

"So what are you going to do, Eddie?"

His answer forced her eyes open. " I'm leaving the Nirvana."

"_Leaving!?_" Jura was as surprised as everyone on deck. Ed stood firm, looking right at Magno. Everyone heard that he had a message for the crew, but nothing this dramatic.

"Yes. I'm leaving this ship as soon as we meet up with Lunar 21. And the Black Vanguard is coming with me."

"Why do you want to leave?" Magno looked down at him from her captain's seat.

"My mind is a mess, Boss. I think that if I stay on board this ship any longer, I'll be endangering everyone on board. I think it's best that I remain on Lunar until my condition can be repaired."

"So you're coming back then!" Dita smiled.

"No. I'm not." Dita' s smile turned upside down. "My core memories are flooded and mismatched. My condition is terminal. I'm…" he looked at Meia, "I'm sorry. I don't even know if I can remember all of you for much longer. To put it short, my _mind_ is dying. It's been like this since you woke me up. I'm sorry."

Magno sat in her chair, amazed but also saddened by the news. She looked at BC and Bart, who had the same despondent look on their faces.

"No! We can fix you!" Pyoro cried , " Pegasus can fix anything!"

Hibiki turned to Meia, "Meia! Get him to change his mind!"

"He's made up his mind. I can't stop him, and none of you can," she coldly replied.

Magno sighed. " Your request is granted. If that's what you really want, Ed. You have every right to go home, just as much as we do. But you're not taking the Black Vanguard. That stays with us."

"Why not?"

"_You_ can leave. But the rest of us are still fighting the Harvesters. We need the mecha."

"Very well. Thank you for your time." Ed turned round, glancing at everyone around him. They moved back as he went towards his quarters.

"Edward!" Magno boomed ," you're still on board. I didn't say you could leave _yet_. Get to your station."

"That's where I'm going, Chief." He changed his position and sat in a vacant hole on the bridge, the comm ring appearing around him. Everyone dispersed, not wanting to get emotionally involved anymore. If Ed was going to leave, the so be it. But each left the bridge with a heavy heart. Not so much for Ed, but for Meia. Hibiki could see the pain in her face, masked by her iron expression. Jura remembered his advice on finding a male partner and regretted not asking him more.

The Nirvana was ready to jump to the coordinates, which Ed translated into the computer via his console. The stars elongated and turned into straight white lines as Bart controlled the flow of time around the ship . In a matter of minutes, the stars returned to being dots in the sky as the ship emerged from the jump intact. Almost instantly, a swarm of biped mecha surrounded the ship, weapons primed at the bridge.

"Identify yourself," a robotic voice ordered.

"Commander Edward Van Dyke. Signature Epsilon Vega Delta. Password: Juicy Fruit," he replied in similar monotone.

The mecha stood down as the robotic voice confirmed the password.

"Welcome back, Commander van Dyke. State your business."

"System refurbishment and repair of client craft," he said, referring to the Vandreads, "re-stocking of supplies as well."

"Are you in command of the vessel?"

"Negative. This is a client's ship. I am acting as interpreter and emissary."

"Confirm, Edward Van Dyke. Prepare for FFFC."

"Roger. Please look away, ladies. This isn't pleasant." 

Ezra shielded her baby's eyes as well as her own. Belvedere flinched at what she saw as a small green beam swept across Ed's face , triggering a reaction on his skin that seemed to melt it away. What remained was a shining metallic skull which was displayed on screens, broken down into wire frames and other representations. His eyes glowed red as if to confirm his identity again. Numbers ran up and down screens on both ends , corresponding to clicking noises on the consoles.

"Full Frontal Face Scan successful. Commander of vessel will report to dock-32A. Please follow the VanStrike squadron."

Ed raised the ring around him and his skin re-synthesized itself, wrapping around his cheeks and forehead. In no time, he was back to the same old Ed, though Ezra shielded her baby Karu from the metamorphosis. Belvedere was frozen, gripping her comm ring like a piece of driftwood on the open sea.

The Nirvana followed the VanStrikes into a colony dock, setting down after two minutes in dry dock. The Strikes left the ship and Magno opened a channel to the authorities.

"This is the commander of the Nirvana, Magno Vidan. Edward Van Dyke is on board. Request permission to disembark."

"Permission granted. Please enjoy your stay, Client Vidan."

The crew spent their time on the Lunar Colonies relaxing and refreshing themselves. The locals were very eager to give them history lessons and Duerro in particular wanted to know more. The stories Ed told were all true, from the Moon being the main 'Home' colony with thousands of satellite colonies, a travelling industrial complex supplying weapons to anyone rebelling against Earth. The mecha that had escorted them earlier, the VanStrikes were the next generation of Vanguard technology, with the agility and maneuverability of the Talark breed but with higher speed using large appendages running down their back. Some had fins while others had ceremonial squadron banners, bright red or blue standards wobbling about in space. There were others, the next generation of Dreads known as Thunder Dreads, but they were still in R&D.

Ed himself was sitting beside a gravestone he knew too well.

__

Here lies Dana Marshall, lost in space but never to our hearts.

"Dana…I'm finally back. I hope you haven't missed me much." He was silent as he poured a bottle of wine over the stone slab. The colony had no wind, but if there was any, it would be rustling the leaves around Ed. The memory he first showed to Meia came back to him. Him and Dana flirting in the engineering block. The raid by the Techno Guild. The sight of the usually cool Dana yelling, screaming out for help. Ed leaned over and kissed the tombstone, smelling the wine.

"Because I missed you. You and everyone. But I'm back, for good."

"Ed?" a voice came from behind him.

"Carlos. It's been ages. 30 years, and you've still got that beer gut."

"Nothing changes, buddy," the man patted his sagging belly, "I just got _older_."

Carlos Rex was another of those involved that day, hiding behind the door during the wall breach. He was 23 at the time but the three decades had grayed his hair and given him a slightly lowered posture. Like Ed he had cybernetic implants ,metal strips showing on his neck and wrists. Ed simply imagined the young Carlos with a change of hair color and a back ache and smiled, hugging his old friend.

"Is anyone else…you know…"

"I know that most of us survived that raid. But most of us gave up on the tech life after that. As you can see, I'm the only one not retired, " Carlos patted his belly, " After you disappeared , we thought you had died as well…but the computers refused to acknowledge you were dead. Some glitch kept saying you were alive…"

__

Pegasus? Ed thought.

"There was this weird green glow every time someone even thought of it. Long time ago we simply gave up on it. I thought that well, if the computers say you're alive then you're alive. That's why I'm not surprised, old man. I always knew you were alive."

"Carlos?" Ed got up to face him.

"Yes, Ed?"

"You owe me ten bucks."

They both laughed as they left the cemetery, the bouquet of flowers and the bottle of wine left to accompany young Dana Marshall. Ed looked back and saw someone else in the distance. It was a woman, but he couldn't make out who. Carlos turned him around as they went to their old bar to repay the old debt.

The woman stood in front of the tombstone and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Can we talk?"

In another part of town, Duerro and Bart were living it up in a casino, where Gascgone was beating everyone inside at cards. Seeing that they were both first-class citizens of Talark, the women flocked to them. Knowing that Bart was a member of the Garsuss family drew the majority to him as he sat on a poker table (naturally, far away from Gascgone).BC sat next to him and shoved a few chips onto her betting block. The coward he was, Bart got up only to have his forearm clasped by the vice commander. He reluctantly sat down again as the dealer handed out the cards. His hands shaking, he declared his hand.

"Four Kings. Man's a winner!" his groupies announced.

"Three aces. What did I do in a past life to lose to you, Garsuss?" BC grinned at him. He gulped, seeing the ace she hid under her bracelet.

Jura and Barnett were walking the streets of Ed's home colony, taking in the sights and sounds. Poor Barnett was overloaded with Jura' s shopping as she gazed at yet another item in the window. She made unwise decision of wearing her flight suit in public, leading a horde of male admirers past every shop she visited. When she looked round, they all seemed to be ignorant of the two, biting on apples or turning to chat to each other. It seemed too weak a disguise, as the apple man suddenly ran out of apple and the chatters ran out of chat.

"What are you perverts looking at!?" she almost bit her tongue screaming.

"Two beautiful visitors , come to shop for…shoes," a male voice rang behind them.

"_Hello_…" Jura looked him over. He was slightly taller than her, with chiseled features any male model would kill for. He reminded her of Ed for some reason, though he had no visible cybernetic influence on his skin. He had short ,cropped black hair ,though there was a hint of brown.

"Robert's the name, pretty lady. Robert Marshall," he stuck out his hand.

"Marshall..?" Barnett gazed at him.

"Yes, Robbie to my friends. Pleased to meet you too, young lady."

__

"Her_ brother?_" Ed gripped Carlos' collar. "My God…I don't remember her having a brother…."

"You don't know, it happened after you went MIA."

Ed dropped Carlos . "Talk to me, Carl."

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but Marshall and his wife were getting more and more lonely. They applied for a surrogate mother and _bam_ , child. I think you'd best be avoiding him- he looks too much like Dana…10 million people on this colony, what are the chances?"

Bart lay on the chair in a heap, the chips he won already exchanged for cash. BC sat next to him, a beer in each of her hands.

"Next time you want to scam the dealer, do it on your own!" he wailed.

"Oh, come on Bart. Live a little. We won, right? Come, have one on me."

Bart grabbed the mug and downed half of the pint in one gulp. "How did you find out?"

"Find out _what_?"

"That it was my birthday?" he wiped the froth from his lips.

BC raised an eyebrow. "I didn't. What does it have to do with poker?"

"It's my 21st. On Talark, that's legal age. _This_, my first beer."

"Oh, right. So nobody's going to arrest me for getting you drunk?"

"Oh, no. I'm _driving _ a starship, remember?"

"Your loss, Bart. Go check on Gascgone for me while I drink your beer."

"_Oh _no. _You_ check on Gascgone. I only have one birthday. Let me spend it any way I want," Bart grabbed a bottle.

"Whatever. I can't move either." BC grabbed her own bottle, " Race you."

Magno sipped her tea, sitting at a table in her bridge outfit. Her hood was down, showing her white hair. At the table with her were Pyoro and some of the bridge bunnies, facing the President of the Colonies , George David Marshall and his deputies. He looked very similar to his image on the colony message, save for a trimmed ginger-colored beard. Many of the Colonials had streaked hair ; Pai thought it was the sort of norm around there. Parfait eyed the view from the large windows, gigantic colonies of all shapes and sizes moving around the Moon in what the Colonials called "changing orbits". Ships larger than the Nirvana moved slowly past, blue plumes flashing past the meeting table. VanStrikes whizzed past, flies buzzing around the nest.

"Magno Vidan, it is an honor to meet you at last. I hope you find our facilities to be adequate?" Marshall began the meeting.

"I was thinking you'd arrest us, we being pirates and all. But yes, my crew and I appreciate your help."

Marshall laughed. "We've done business with Mejale proper. We split from them because of the same reasons you formed your pirates. So we have a bit in common. I also have news for you from our contacts on both planets. Not good, I can tell you."

"What news?" Parfait asked.

Marshall activated a button , opening a screen in the center of the table. It showed Magno' s message to the Home Worlds. "I'm afraid only we didn't delete the message. Our contacts on Talark and Mejale confirm it. Grandpa and Grandma personally deleted them. I'm afraid you're all alone."

The pirates' faces betrayed all their hopes. Marshall's face was stone cold; his fellow colonials were just as serious. Marshall showed them newspaper headlines on both planets, lines such as "Pirate Joke" or "Women resort to lame stories" prevalent. Magno put her hood back up and stayed silent. Underneath the table, clenched fists shook in a mixture of anger and disappointment. Pai wondered how the pilots would take it. Magno suddenly gripped her chest and fell to the floor as aides rushed to catch her.

"She's having a heart attack! Get her to hospital!" Marshall boomed, now on his feet. Others were on their communicators, frantically dialing the same number. The bridge ladies followed Magno as she was quickly stretchered out of the meeting hall, together with Pai. Parfait beeped her wrist communicator and Duerro' s face appeared.

"Doctor! Emergency! The Boss…she's…she's…"

"Understood . Tell me where to meet you."

"Get the vice commander and everyone else!"

Duerro looked at the heavily drunk BC and Bart, playing a card game despite being less than conscious. "I'll get them later," he said as he got up and ran out of the casino.

Meia ran towards the nearest transport station, barking orders at the transit droids to get to the hospital. Jura and Barnett left Rob holding all the shopping as they too grabbed a transit droid. The two droids whizzed through the colony's wide streets, catching up to a running Ed whom they ignored. It didn't matter, as Ed was soon in Carlos' car. They arrived almost simultaneously, with Hibiki and Dita beckoning from the lobby. The five were taken by Colonial agents to a lift, which connected to the ward Magno was in. An oxygen mask was put over her mouth as medics prepared IV tubes and primed syringes. Marshall sat in the room, flushed with sweat and his shoulders heaving with deep breaths.

"President Marshall! What happened?" Ed howled.

One of his deputies stood up and explained the message and Magno' s reaction. Ed shoved the man aside and looked at Marshall.

"Leave the dramatics for once, old man! How could you do that to her?"

Marshall couldn't face his one time son-in-law to be. "I…I…didn't know."

"Control yourself, Ed! There was no way he could know!" Meia held him back.

"You…you're right…I guess blaming you' s an old habit…George."

"Ed…What a time for you to show up…30 years it's been."

As BC and Bart belatedly made their entrance, the medics thankfully announced that Magno was in a stable condition. Everyone breathed sighs of relief as the nurses put away the syringes and tubes, as well as the more unorthodox equipment. Dita would have been horrified if they had to use that drill in the corner.

"She's a tough old lady, this boss of yours," a nurse remarked.

"You can bet on it," BC joined in, "but what happened?"

"We…we're doing this alone…" Belvedere murmured, "Grandma's deleted our message…"

BC and the Dread pilots' mouths stood wide open.

"And Grandpa too," Pyoro announced. Bart and Duerro grimaced as Hibiki punched the floor.

"She's out of trouble, but I suggest we leave her alone for a night, " a doctor concluded, looking at Duerro.

"I'm a doctor. I'll stay with her just in case."

"Alone…?" Jura was close to tears, "We're all alone."

"Edward…how in God's name did you survive those 30 years? You don't look a day older," Marshall leaned on the balcony of the presidential palace.

"You know the story, George."

"I still don't believe it. The Pegasus kept you alive? Miracles _do_ happen, son. I just wish you came back under better circumstances," he put his hand on Ed's shoulder, "I take it you've seen Dana already…her grave…everyday it looked like it was waiting for you. Carlos was always telling her you'd come back. I stopped years ago."

" I stopped too. That day was too painful for me. But my memories are shoving themselves into my head. I can't forget her face…her eyes…" Ed hid his gaze underneath his hair. "It hurts, George…I couldn't do anything…"

"No one could, Edward. But you're home now, so you can start fresh. We wiped out the Techno Guild a long time ago. You can see the Cyborg section of the hospital about your mechanics and memories. But you- no, we all have a struggle against Earth to think about. Are you sure you want to stay here and not leave with your friends?"

"This is my home, George. I've missed so much, left too many people and things behind. I'd feel comfortable nowhere else. " He stared at the cityscape below him with its bright lights , topped with the clear holographic sky. He pointed to a statue in a park nearby ," I remember I ate my first commuter sausage there. I also remember some dog barking at me , stealing the sausage."

"That dog has a bench named after him, right there on the statue's end. Ed, everything will change, even if you're here all the time. I've seen it all myself. Are you making the right choice?"

Ed swallowed and looked to the stars for inspiration. 

"Your friends are following a noble cause. We here on Lunar 1 are amazed by your exploits, like that star you helped birth. They're good people, son. Good people. My old bones feel young again around them. It was like you and your bunch all those years ago. Carlos, with his overalls and stubble , my Dana with her smile, you and every other young pup out there, working to keep us alive. And to think I was happy in that office!" he coughed.

"I know, George. There are a lot of good people here , too. Like your son."

Marshall poured a glass of water and swallowed a pill before continuing.

"Ah, you've heard of Robbie. I wish I could have told you earlier, but…after you disappeared Joan and I became lonely. We'd already lost our daughter, now we had lost one we called a son. I'm sorry, Ed…but I'm old. Children mean the most to me, you know that. You're the future. We old folks are just here to remind you what you're leaving behind."

"I'm 53 years old myself, George. I look at myself in the mirror and see 30 years left behind. I've made up my mind, I want that 30 years back. I want to repair my mental circuitry and remember it all- the good as well as the bad. I have to go now, George. Give my best regards to Joan and your son." He walked out of the room as Marshall finished his glass of water.

"You fool. You've got 30 years extra of your life….you don't know how lucky you are._"_

The temporary quarters on Lunar 1 were quite to Jura' s liking, being made out of marble and sleek lodestone. To her, it resembled some ancient palace despite Barnett' s differing opinions. With the news that the Boss was stable and well on the road to recovery, the Nirvana crew was ready to leave. But not before Jura had exhausted her film and/or credit card. Since she found out Mejale currency was accepted here, she had gone all plastic-crazy with the department stores all happy to greet her a second ,third and fourth time.

"Don't you realize it looks like a bathroom?" Barnett mumbled as the doorbell rang. There stood the man they had met earlier in the week, with a load of bags at his feet.

"Robbie Marshall, with your purchases from the other day," he bowed as he re-introduced himself, "you gonna let me in?"

"Oh, _hello_!" Jura chirped from inside, grabbing Robbie by the arm and tugging him in, Barnett' s face almost cracking in shock.

In a flash, Jura was offering him cookies, biscuits, ashtrays, footrests and even flowers she shamelessly stole from the living room vase. Robbie crumpled under the weight of the gifts, three gingerbread men in his mouth. Barnett simply stood there, dragging a heavy bag of dumbbells (oh, Jura!) into the living room.

__

Fawning over a man again! Hasn't she learnt anything?

"Tell me, _Robbie_…are you available?" she twisted the necklace he wore.

Barnett almost fainted.

"Um, yes…as a matter of fact, I'm looking…damn, these cookies are good."

__

Of course they're good! **I **_made them for Jura! _Barnett was at boiling point.

"I'm glad you like them!" Jura hugged Robbie, giggling endlessly. Suddenly, Barnett dropped the heavy bag and dragged Robbie to the door, almost judo flipping him out.

"Out, out! Thank you for the bags, but _no_ thank you for the company!"

"Wait!" he stuck his foot through the door, " Don't you want to go out sometime? Saturday, maybe?"

"We're here till Sunday!" Jura tried to muscle past Barnett. The look on her face changed as Robbie took Barnett' s hand and kissed it, much to her surprise.

"I knew it, your hands smell of dough. You gotta make me more before you leave. So ,Saturday?"

Barnett went all red and shut the door, breathing heavily.

"Seven PM!" he was heard hollering, "and bring that blonde friend of yours!"


	12. Off To Blazes

CHAPTER 12: OFF TO BLAZES

President Marshall stood at the balcony along with his advisers as the Nirvana prepared to cast off from Lunar 21.Magno was pleased with the colonists' help , particularly repairs to the Pegasus system and the mecha. Gascgone was particularly ecstatic about the modifications to her supply ship and the spanking new docking bays. Her ship was now more heavily armed and instead of using a crane utilized a photonic cable, stronger than most materials. The bays included mechanical arms that could take apart any section of the Vanguards or Dreads and apply instant aid. While she initially objected to foreigners meddling around with her stations, the end result practically forgave everything. The money she made off card games also helped convince her.

The Vandread pilots and crew stood at the edge of the docking bay, ready to board their fully refitted and repaired ship. Meia stood between Jura and Dita, composed and calm. Hibiki eyed his leader but his attention turned to President Marshall, who walked towards Magno, shaking her hand.

"Our fleet is gathering at the moment- we're merchants, terraformers, refugee carriers, habitat builders as well- not just warriors. We'll continue to support you and send out the message. It'll take time for our forces to assemble…many of our ships are in far-flung places. Until then, all I can give you is a newly repaired ship and a refreshed crew."

Magno grinned." That's more than enough, Mr. President. We've enjoyed our stay here, but we have to go on. It's a long way to Mejale and Talark. Oh, and say goodbye to young Edward for me. We'll miss him."

That remark made Dita look around. Ed was nowhere to be seen on the departure balcony, though the large number of cyber-enhanced people running about made it difficult to confirm. Head turning left and right, Dita sighed and slowly followed the others onto the bridge that joined the colony and the ship. Loud clattering came from the adjacent floors, followed by hissing doors barely able to open in time. Meia turned around, recognizing the footsteps that felt ever closer and louder. A glimpse through an upper vent saw two leather boots. Meia slowly trotted towards the exit door and the trot slowly turned into a brisk walk which became a heated run. She stopped short of the door, as it hissed open to reveal the latecomer. She was about to run forward and greet him when he stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey! Today's Saturday! Where do you think _you're_ going?" the noticeably exhausted Robbie Marshall yelled, a bouquet in one hand and chocolates in another. Meia slowly turned round and made a solemn walk into the ship as the connecting bridge retracted itself. No one even looked at her, either focusing on Robbie or afraid of Meia' s reaction.

"Your name! At least tell me your name!" he begged, failing to catch up to the retracted bridge.

"My name is _Jura_!" the blonde replied as the Nirvana's thrusters began to burn.

"No, _her _name! The baker! _Her _name!!!" he went to one knee and shielded himself from the force of the thrusters. The bay doors shut tight in front of him as the ship moved forwards. Two techs grabbed him and dragged him into the safety of the engineering cubicle before they all got blown away by the vacuum of space.

Then, a message appeared on screens in the cubicle.

__

Her name is Barnett.

"What the…?" a bemused Robbie scratched his head.

__

She likes guns.

"Who is this?" Robbie looked around.

__

She likes to bake cakes. But you already know that.

Meia looked at the Black Vanguard and the Black Dread, standing still , two unspeaking monoliths that bore down on their makers. She kicked herself for thinking about who had owned them, almost as if he was standing there on top on the Vanguard. The Colonials had changed the cockpit system, merging the twin thrusters and globe controls so that the two could be , in theory controlled by only one pilot. Magno had assigned Barnett to that position, given her experience with the Black Dread. But the hangar seemed so empty now, more than ever before. Too add insult to injury, the cockpits were both left open as if to remind her of her all-to brief foray into romance. She found herself talking to the mecha as curious techs listened from their secret hiding places.

"Why are you still here? I thought I was in for something! Are you going to remind me of how _lucky_ I was, or how good you were?" she screamed. The target obviously wasn't either mech. She clenched her fists , knowing no reply would come. Someone radioed Hibiki and the other pilots, who raced to the hangar after hearing the words 'nervous breakdown'. Duerro grabbed a kit and followed suit. Pai wrote it down in her Pai Check book before following him out. Hibiki was first to arrive, but the others found him blankly staring at Meia, who was slowly pacing backwards as if in a trance. Soon, everyone had the same look on their faces (except Pai, of course who was writing furiously in her book).

"I might just do that….blue-eyes."

Ed's figure slowly appeared in the hallway, his arms reaching out to Meia while walking towards her. To everyone's amazement, the usually stoic Meia jumped into his arms and buried her head in his chest as they held each other. Ed simply stroked her hair, oblivious to the audience watching him. Small tears began to form, but they were ignored as Meia and Ed looked into each other's eyes.

"Your cockpit's a little stuffy," he whispered.

"Hiding out in my cockpit…you pervert," she grinned.

Everyone was beginning to swoon as they touched foreheads, gripping each other's hands tightly. But some swooned for real as the two kissed, closed eyes not alerting them to the growing audience. Meia felt that this was so natural as did Ed. All the rumors about men carrying diseases and other things were erased from Meia' s mind in that moment. Ed's arms were so secure and loving she moved her own to match him. Somehow, she instinctively knew what to do despite her lack of experience. She didn't care- she liked it. Ed's lips were soft , his breath welcoming.

"Ed…we have to talk…"

"Lead the way."

Everyone but Duerro swooned when the two went hand in hand towards Meia' s quarters. Duerro simply wrote it down in the near-comatose Pai' s handbook.

Meia and Ed sat at her workstation, the lights dimmed until his red eye glowed like a candle in a deep cave. No one was around, but she locked the doors just in case.

"Ed…I went to Dana's grave back on Lunar 21."

"I see."

"I know how much she meant to you and your memories…I thought you were never coming back."

"I wasn't. But I had a little impromptu talk with our resident Pegasus core. Or rather it spoke to _me_."

Meia pushed her chair closer to his. " What did it say?"

"Something about home being where people remember you best. And then it drove into my mind. It was…horrible, Meia. It dragged all my memories around like dirt in a sandbox and rearranged them. I thought I wanted to spend the next 30 years of my life catching up, but that's one hell of a time," he held her hand, "time I don't want to spend alone. I don't know what Pegasus did to me, but the pain's gone. It told me that the pain was home calling me or something. Now that I've been, it's gone. Weird, huh?"

"I was raised by women, but seeing that tombstone…that was the first time I felt that a man could love a woman…and that a woman could love a man just the same….that I could...could…" she struggled with the words.

"I certainly love you, blue eyes."

"Ed..?"

"I love you, _Meia Gisborn_," he smiled. "Now and probably for the next few lifetimes. Then I might have to prove it to you all over again."

"Edward Van Dyke…I…I…"

"Shhhh…" Ed pressed his finger to her lips.

"Don't have to say it. Just…_smile_. That's all I need."

Meia beamed, her black eyepiece glistening in the light of Ed's red piece. He lightly held her chin with his fingers, appreciating her comforting smile.

"I love you too, blue-eyes- huh?"

"Shhhh…" she pressed _her_ finger to his lips, " all _I_ need…" she lurched towards him, "is a piano lesson. We haven't played in a while."

"Heh, so he stowed away in her vessel. Well, that solves our problems rather quickly," Magno let out a sarcastic grin , leaning back in her chair.

" We're headed to this place the Colonials mapped out for us. We're not short on anything yet, but they told us it's important to Earth for some reason. As something of a thank you, I agreed to investigate. I want to find out what they want with that planet. Our data says that it's a desert wasteland, so maybe we can find out about the Harvesters."

BC nodded and inputted the data into her console. Bart read a similar set of instructions at his station and concentrated, melding his mind with the Pegasus again. The area came into his head and the ship moved forward, turning to compensate for stray vectors. In a flash, the ship was in the planet's orbit. A planet resembling Talark loomed in view, with barren desert and hardly any trace of water. A dark brown mist covered the view of the land, which was no pretty sight either. The bridge crew sighed in relief as the ship moved into geosynchronous orbit , Bart tilting himself slightly to the right and slotting in with ease. 

"Good job, Bart, " BC nodded.

"How does he do that all the time? I mean, move the ship with his mind?" Belvedere asked BC.

Bart shrugged, shaking his bladed blonde hair," I just _do_. That's the perk of this job. Seems so natural."

"Quit bragging and get out of that station. We're gonna need your hands now, not your perks!" Magno quipped. Bart sprung out of the station fully clothed, looking at BC.

"You know what they say, two heads are better than one. Besides, I can't lift much."

"Just… _get_ ready, Bart, " BC was unusually unsteady in her voice.

Bart grinned and walked past the vice commander.

"Not what you said on 21….." he hummed as he passed her. She reached for her whip, but he was out the door in a blink of an eye.

"What's this about 21?" Magno was puzzled.

"Um, long story Chief….Any way, we'll start our descent in the dropships and fighters. Our instruments show that there is a settlement of sorts below us." 

Bart strutted along the corridor, happy that even the bridge ladies were finally appreciating his ability. Of course, there was that BC he still had to figure out…but that was fine. Nobody would have to know what he and the vice-captain got up to one drunken evening in Lunar 21's red-light district. He chuckled to himself.

The teams would be divided into two. The medical teams and R & D would head for the surface with Hibiki, Ed and Meia while the Nirvana proper would remain in orbit escorted by the Red Guardian and the Blue Dread with a group of Dread squadrons. At his own insistence, Bart was to be included in the drop team. Barnett was given the rare opportunity to pilot the Black Vanguard and found it rather responsive, linking easily with Jura, her perennial partner in crime. The crimson knight floated alongside its parent ship, waiting for any Harvester activity. Barnett fiddled around with the new finger-hole controllers, the response timing increased while Jura examined her orb again to see the shields.

"I'm _so_ happy," Jura broke the silence in orbit ," He knows my name!"

"I hate to tell you this, Jura…but he wasn't talking to you."

"Of course he was! He even brought flowers and candy! I mean, I love your cooking and your cakes…but…um…"

"They weren't for you," Barnett grumbled, biting a fingernail.

"Huh?"

"They were for me…" she sunk her head, sighing.

"Are you sure?"

The dropships, replicas of the Delivery section craft touched down onto the planet, yellow sands blowing away any hope the crew had of a clean landing. Parfait's dropship skidded in the sand, forcibly ejecting its occupants out into the sand. Bart, the unlucky one as always, had to have his head rescued by BC before he went the way of the dodo. The other two fared much better, with the Double Dread and the Golden Vanguard (as Hibiki liked to call it after the Colonial revamp) closely following behind. A man came to greet the exiting Magno, who was wearing a space suit to guard against the environment like the others. The man had no such protection, but covered his nose and mouth with his robes.

"Welcome to Soul Point. I hope you're lost. Nobody sure as hell would come here on purpose."


	13. How Bart Does It

CHAPTER 13: HOW BART DOES IT

Journal Entry 183574, Garsuss , Bart.

__

Soul Point. A barren no man's land forsaken by fate. I didn't like it much, though it kinda reminds me of home. But I was raised in the cityscape and the pill factories, not knowing how people like Hibiki would live out there, toiling in the wasteland. I assumed the gene people made them stronger or something, but that's no business of mine. I didn't count on experiencing it firsthand.

Except for dust clouds, the sky was empty and lifeless as the ground below it. The Nirvana crew were busy as usual, running about and setting up things. Parfait tells me she might try analyzing the planet's system. Why she told me and not McPhail remains a mystery. Or perhaps he already knew, hanging out around our resident engineer all the time. What are they always up to, I wonder? But don't ask me, I'm just the helmsman. I don't even know if the Doctor has a right eye or not. Ignorant Bart Garsuss , that's me. I volunteered to come down for several reasons, many of which I had forgotten when we 'touched' down. It would be nice to walk on terra firma again, but the main reason was I wanted to get away from the Pegasus system. With the pilots, they hardly feel the extent that our green friend influences their lives. With me, I can feel it all over. Frankly, that scares me. I can feel it in my head and in my body, which is how I "do" it, as Belvedere puts it. I'm moving the ship with my mind, something which takes a lot of my energy out. Still, I don't feel too changed by it myself. To tell the truth, I can 'feel' it talking to me, even when I'm out of my station. I can feel the Pegasus reaching into my mind and putting new information there all the time. A strange rapport is the best way to describe what we have, I guess. Is it correcting the mistake that is/was Bart Garsuss? 

The situation on the planet was very bad, from what I could tell. The atmosphere was not doing anyone any favors, being barely sustainable. It reminded me of one time where my dad told me a story about one of our "air cleaners" (the Seven Old Men aren't too artistic, I guess) going haywire. Somehow we managed to save thousands of our workers from choking on their own breath, but I didn't think a whole planet would suffer from this. Out of boredom, I sometimes took short walks when nobody wanted my help. I guess outside of the bridge, nobody knows my name. I walked in on Duerro and Pai, who were talking to a little girl lying on a bed.

Noticing me, she called me in. She told me her name was Shirley. I fell in love with her that instant. The next few days were probably the happiest in my life. She believed all that stuff I've told everyone else about me being the Ikazuchin pilot or about my pending inheritance or any old crap I could dish out. She listened eagerly, laughing at parts she knew I made up. Hearing her laugh made the little boy inside me laugh as well, like when my Grandpa would tell me about his adventures fighting pirates and all. I can tell you that I would never see more receptive eyes in my life. I felt a release of sorts, an invisible burden coming off my shoulders. We talked about life, dreams and even love. She told me she had a simple dream: she wanted to sit on top of the roof of the building next door. I promised her that as soon as Duerro clears it, I'll take her there. In the meantime , she would be making me a present. What present? Secret.

The Boss Lady took many of us out the next day, to help Parfait figure out a way to control the atmosphere. Ed mumbled something about Lunarian terraformers in the region, but for that to happen we would have to wait a long time. And time was something I couldn't buy with all the family gold. I got a call from acting captain BC, ordering me to come back up. I wanted to see Shirley again, but I guess it couldn't be helped. I came back up via the DD (damn, it's big) and went through the usual routine. Once again, it was me and BC all alone on the bridge , but I didn't feel like trying (and screwing up the message , no doubt) again. Instead, I wanted to see Shirley' s present and hoped she was getting better. There was a little small talk between me and BC, mostly about the planet. She avoided almost all mention of 'that' night in Lunar 21. And for the sake of my reputation , I will too. Needless to say, we were totally professional that whole time on the bridge.

The next day, I squeezed myself into the drop schedule, much to BC's consternation. Suits me fine if she sits up there typing all the time. Is telemetry that hard? I wonder. I instantly went to see Shirley but found Duerro in the room as well. She was wrapped in pins and tubes, with machines all round. Her innocent eyes looked at me and a weak smile came out. I simply wanted to lift her off that bed and carry her out of the known universe. Duerro' s news was not good; her exposure to the atmosphere from birth was taking its toll on her nervous system. I couldn't and didn't believe him when he let out the punchline-there was only 10% chance of her survival. I was devastated. To make things more heartbreaking, she held a doll of me, sans hair. She said she had been making it for me, but had problems with a few parts. Then the machines went berserk and Duerro ordered everyone but his medics out. I was the last to be thrown out. I looked at the door and held the doll in my hand. I hoped she would survive, since Magno told us about what the Harvesters wanted with the dead on this planet. It's too gruesome to tell, but I can say this much- there are no cemeteries on this planet.

The alarms went off on my wrist com- speak of the devil. I could only hope McPhail would succeed as Hibiki shoved me into his broom closet of a cockpit and lifted off. The Harvesters sent out two egg carriers this time (probably the corpse gatherers) and that Red thingamajig was on it, with the Dread ladies. The cube pests were at it again, breaking up and joining up the Vandreads. I wasn't doing too good myself, not able to move the ship without letting them get a beeline to the planet. I wasn't going to allow them to take poor innocent people like Shirley and take their body parts. I wasn't. I suddenly felt angry, more at myself than the enemy. What was my purpose in all of this? Why didn't I get a snazzy fighter or bad-ass robot? Why was I chosen to become the guy who is told to run away all the time? Even Gascgone gets to make a difference! Here I was, getting shot at and immobilized ! God, why was I so helpless?

The Pegasus must have heard me. I felt a surge of energy between us, in my body. All my life flashed before me and I wanted to die, since that was what it felt like at the moment. I saw Shirley' s face before me, giggling away. That was it. I pushed back at Pegasus, screaming my lungs out. My mind was in all places at one time, and I saw what more I could do. I felt every single weapon on the ship energize and charge. Barrels were exposed and silos opened. I don't know if it was the colonials, Pegasus or even the Seven Men that built them, but my next command shaped the rest of my life. I fired all weapons at the two carriers, blue threads of light slicing through every enemy I could think of. Hibiki and Ed were swearing , even though I primed the threads to avoid allies. Yes, I could even do that at point blank range. It was a tremendous release , blue being the color of the day. I stood in my helm chamber, eyes fixed on the exploding carriers that I had single-handedly blown apart. I swore out loud: if the Harvesters ever touched this planet again, I would drag this ship back across the universe to fight them. The bridge had never heard this from me. Neither had I. For the moment, the universe and all its children were under my protection.

I rushed as soon as I could to Shirley' s room with the doll. But all that greeted me was a dipping sunset and an empty bed. The whole room was empty, as a matter of fact. I looked around, hoping I was in someone else's room. Duerro walked in, his stone face proving my fears. Shirley hadn't survived. For the next few hours I sat alone beside the bed, not knowing what to do. I wanted so much to complete Mini-Bart and play with her. I wanted to make Minis of everyone with her and have little pantomimes with the 'Bart and BC show' being the main attraction. I wanted to invite her on board to join us, since she was an orphan. I wanted her to visit old man Bart Garsuss, helping my aged self do simple things like walk or eat bread. But now, I just wanted to cry.

Parfait pointed to the spot where Shirley was buried, the first grave on Soul Point. It was a simple grave, with her name and birth -death dates inscribed on the small stone. Others were nearby, but to me there was only one. I kneeled on the stone and put Mini-Bart on its base. I couldn't hold back the tears any more. I had never seen anyone die or even experienced death before. I imagined the other Minis being there with Mini-Bart and only cried more. Loss was not something I did much in life. My heart sank so deep I wanted to become a tree and root right there, watching over her forever. Instead of a tree, a rock came to see me. Old Magno stood behind me, her face as warm and understanding as usual. She saw me crying and held me close. It was alright to cry for other people, she told me. Tears probably end up somewhere in the heart, changing into light that lets people remember each other even in darkness. My words, not hers. The old woman simply let me cry for as long as I wanted. I'm glad there are children and old people in this world…they see it all in front or behind them.

The next day, we set off. I proudly walked in with Mini-Bart hung around my neck. We were now mirror images of each other, down to my newly bald head. I didn't get to make hair for my little partner, being too busy making another Mini to keep Shirley company. That one had hair, just as she would have remembered me. I jumped into my console and set off for our next destination knowing Shirley would always be with me. Thanks to Mini-Bart and his cute smile.

End Journal Entry 183574


	14. Playing Games

CHAPTER 14: PLAYING GAMES

" That's the Mission colony…but it looks so deserted and lifeless," Magno mused, "I wonder what happened to the people?"

The Nirvana cruised through the field of debris and junk parts that was the main center of what was once the Mission colony, a bustling hive of activity and trade hub. Now though, it resembled a techno wasteland, with heaps of twisted metal and broken fixtures all over the place, devoid of all life. The ship's Vandread escort made several flybys of the colony with no reports of life. Then Ed recognized the insignia on some of the debris.

"Techno Guild…" he muttered, "They've destroyed the place after looting it. Looks like the locals put up some fight, though."

"Who were the Techno Guild, Ed?" Dita asked.

"We thought they were Lunar Colonials like us, simply a rival company. But what we didn't realize that they were saboteurs from Earth. They raided our factories and colonies. While I was gone, Marshall managed to wipe them out with the new VanStrikes . Still, they are nothing but scum. I'm glad they're gone."

"It's kinda freaky. I feel that there are people in there, in spite of my instruments," Pyoro added, sitting in Jura' s cockpit.

Gascgone' s egg carrier moved to the front of the line with several of her subordinate craft in tow. Magno gave instructions to salvage as much as possible, since the Nirvana was still low on many resources , water in particular. Visiting asteroid colonies and desert planets had taken their toll on the H20 storage. Gascgone waved all clear as she docked with the other craft. The fighters turned back to the Nirvana, knowing that there was little or nothing to do now. The pilots quickly docked and went about their business, eating, sleeping or reading a book. Barnett was at her old hobby, firing her gun collection at the holographic targets generated by the ship's practice system. The perfect scores underlined just how good she was at the art of small arms, the undisputed best on the Nirvana. She blew the smoke from the guns and twirled them into her hip holsters. As the range lights switched on to end the session, Jura walked into the gallery clapping her hands.

"Perfect as usual, Barnett!"

"It's getting boring, to tell the truth. I haven't shot _anything_ since we've gone on this trip. "

"Well, it's not like you have anything to _shoot_ at, dear Barnett."

"Cut the 'dear Barnett' stuff out! I'm serious, Jura!" she fired an imaginary bullet at Jura.

"I can call you whatever I want, dear Barnett. Now that I've got a _man_!" Jura smugly replied, referring to a certain Colonial left behind.

"_Man_? Ha! Since when?" Barnett grunted, polishing the barrel.

"You saw it at the station! He was screaming his heart out, asking for my name! I yelled _"JURA ELDE!" _and he ran away!"

"You idiot…he was running from the thruster blocks igniting! That's more lethal than your name!" Barnett sighed.

"Still, I expect him to pick me out again when I go back there."

"Don't count on it…" Barnett paused, wondering what she herself meant by that.

"Barnett…."Jura' s tone lowered, "….TEACH ME HOW TO BAKE!"

Barnett placed the holsters in her cupboard, sticking the guns alongside her old favorites, an old shotgun and an M-600 carbine complete with ammo belt. She had her energy weapons as well, but there was something about the old ones that just made them cooler. Having a military background certainly was an asset to being a Magno Vidan pirate- in fact, only Gascgone could boast of more experience in the Border Patrol. But Barnett had more successful sorties than most, almost downing the other pirate flagship , the _Paraiso_ by herself. It was when she met Magno Vidan herself that she changed her views and subsequently sides. Captured by her pirates, Barnett showed qualities the Old Boss liked. She was strong ,capable and able to motivate others with her tough-as nails attitude and never-say-die resolve. She was more accessible than Meia while being more focused than Dita. When the Magno Vidan took on another new pilot , a young blonde named Jura, she took it upon herself to train this new pup in fighter combat.

The rest, they say is known to none but history. People speculated that Jura and Barnett were more than friends. Others even claimed that they were already in the Mejale conjugal stage, when they had agreed to share ovum to carry. But Barnett would have none of it, the career drive she possessed in the military still deeply imbedded in her. Jura was silent on the matter, although she acknowledged that Barnett was her special friend. They were the inseparable couple of the Nirvana, the twin terrors. At least until the men crash landed into their lives. Men who Barnett spent years robbing and even killing were now living beside them, engaged in the three most important roles on the ship- doctor, helmsman and mecha pilot. One eventually gained her trust, though a physician usually is the first to gain such privilege from the injured. The others she wanted nothing to do with at first, but slowly came to appreciate the company of the two pilots. Hibiki and Ed provided a dimension to the men that she thought was nonexistent in their species. Ed was open with his feelings and confident with his abilities while Hibiki was passionate and always came up with morale boosters.

But she bore a secret grudge against them for the new lust for old-style childbirth they had awakened in Jura. All the time they spent together was suddenly usurped by Jura begging any of them for the all-important bambino she so craved. Bart and Duerro were safe in their workstations (Barnett assumed they were protected by women who wanted the pleasure for themselves) while Ed had coldly rebuked Jura during the Green Giant mission. For a while she turned the negative feelings toward Hibiki, the only male not to explicitly refuse. Later on though, even those were gone. She didn't know if it was acceptance or simply saving her energy for the Harvesters. She looked at the picture of her and Jura beside her bed, stroking the glass frame before falling asleep. After a few hours though, the alert beacons were roaring like crazy, sending many pajama -clad crew members to the lockers or straight to their stations.

"Boss, there's a message from the colony!" Ezra gasped. A female voice called out to the bridge.

"We have your friends. " The voice was joined by an image of Gascgone and her Registry crew in chains, "If you want to save them, come on board and meet our leader."

"That's an odd ransom demand…" BC pondered.

" We also want your _ship_." Everyone on the bridge gasped.

"Do come. We don't guarantee their safety."

The message terminated at that point, loud static emanating from the speakers.

"What do we do, Boss?" Bart asked.

"We rescue them, of course."

"I knew _that_…but…um...how?"

"I have a plan…" BC grinned.

A single dropship came out of the Nirvana, a blue pimple escaping from the Nirvana. It landed on the scruffy decks of the colony, total silence greeting its passengers. BC strode out first, with Bart in chains behind her. He was stripped of his shirt and hung his head as if he was acting the part of the prisoner of war he actually was. A couple of urchins, probably no older than 15 crept out of tunnels to greet them.

"I've brought our helmsman. The ship won't move without him. Where are the crew members you kidnapped?"

"We'll see our leader now. Come!" they called BC and Bart out. She yanked the chains around his neck, pulling him towards the dark chambers the two boys had already entered.

"Ow!" he squealed, "I shoulda kept my mouth shut!"

"Shut it, Bart! Follow the plan!" she whispered back.

They were led through labyrinth after labyrinth of tunnels, rats running around by the dozen until finally the boys suddenly leaped toward a moving pylon and out of sight. BC looked around and realized that she had been conned. Instead of a leader, she was greeted with dozens of cheering and hooting colonial inhabitants in what appeared to be a circular gladiator ring, whose entrance she had just led herself and Bart through. A figure was seated on a dais above the crowd, observing the events below.

"We had a deal! This guy is the key to the ship! Where are my comrades?" BC demanded.

The figure stepped out of the shadow and revealed herself to be the woman in the message earlier. A tall brunette with dark eyes that glinted in the dim light, she waved to her supporters in the crowd. They cheered wildly, chanting her name. BC read it as Sarah , though she was more worried about the plan. The three burly men she just allowed in simply added to the problem. Taking out her whip, Bosom hoped the others didn't have her rat problem.

"If you win, you can have your comrades free of charge. But if you lose…we take your ship and all your weapons!" Sarah proclaimed.

"Come on then!" BC roared back, snapping her leather whip.

So what _was _the rest of the plan?

Jura scratched her head as she tried to remember the rest of BC's rescue plan. She took out a notepad and nodded, recalling her instructions. She was to follow Meia and Barnett to locate the kidnapped Registry members. Ed, Hibiki and some of the other pilots would take the lower routes, hoping to do the same. Dita was left outside with the remainder of the Dread pilots. As a precaution, Ed had fused the Black Star with her Dread to make the Dread Wind in case of Harvester attack. The single control system made it possible to control it by herself, though Dita missed being with her Mr. Alien.

To their surprise, there was hardly anyone around when they found a visibly upset Gascgone and her crew. Getting captured by a 13 year old girl wielding little more than a three foot stick was hard for her to take, though Hibiki' s resultant giggling was quickly snuffed out with a right hook from Madam Registry. Gascgone simply hurt her hand trying to KO Ed in the same place, cooling down shortly after. Meia proposed that the other Dread pilots take Gascgone and her crew back to the safety of the Nirvana while they linked up with BC and Bart to escape. Gascgone agreed, though she wanted to stay with the away team herself.

The teams were again divided. Ed was to go with Jura and Barnett while Meia took Gascgone and Hibiki along. They mainly carried the energy forks of Mejale, though many had their own weapons just in case. Meia had a pair of knives , Hibiki a long knife and Gascgone simply pulled a pipe out of its fittings. Jura carried her miniature version of the forks, four rings she wore like brass knuckles while Ed had his twin Berettas handy. Barnett opened the case she was lugging around and took out the M-600 , hurling the ammo belts over her shoulders. The weight of the gun was no problem to her in this reduced gravity atmosphere, though its size was rather disproportional to hers. She looked like an over-stocked gun shop than a rescue commando.

"Well…? " Barnett scolded everyone as their worried faces emerged. "Let's shoot _something_!"

BC moved aside, easily sidestepping the gladiator's clumsy club attack. She wrapped her whip around his ankle and dragged him down, kicking him in the teeth to make sure he was really down. She turned to Bart, who was squirming away from another gladiator, rolling endlessly to avoid his mace. But before she could help Bart, the third gladiator took advantage of her second of hesitation and put her in a bear hug, forcing her to drop her whip. The other gladiator ignored the cowering Bart and picked up the whip, eager to finish the stronger of their opponents quickly. BC faced the ignominy of being hit with her own whip when he raised his arm to raucous cheers. What she didn't count on was Bart bull rushing him from behind and dropping the whip right at her feet. The impact sent Bart tumbling towards the walls, while the gladiator seemed only stunned. Bart got up again and grabbed the chains BC had bound him in before, seething in anger and blood.

"Let…her…go!" he growled as he rushed the gladiator holding BC with his chains, circling his neck with the chains. BC leapt free, grabbing her whip and slashing the other gladiator until his blood was dripping to the arena floor from her whip.

"Bart!" she yelled, turning round.

Bart was riding the other gladiator, a full two feet taller than him, the chain around his neck slowly choking the life out of his massive lungs. BC picked up the other gladiator's club and hit him in the ribs, letting more air out of his exhausted body. He eventually threw Bart off his back, gripping his bruised collarbone. Before she could react, BC was kicked to the arena wall beside Bart, both curled up with the pain of broken ribs and strained joints. Sensing victory, the lone gladiator lifted his comrade's club and raised it high, the very image of murder. The crowds were baying for the aliens' blood, banging loudly on the fences surrounding the arena. Suddenly, BC and Bart linked arms and jumped, clotheslining him smack on the joint of neck and body. He fell flat on his back, only to be elbowed by both of his opponents. The man's elbow was sharper, digging into his stomach and breaking ribs. The woman's elbow felt like the blunt end of a baseball bat, thick and solid. The combined efforts of both finally made him lose consciousness. 

BC and Bart hardly had time to celebrate when Sarah angrily stood up and pointed a gun at BC, a red dot skimming her forehead. BC looked on in horror as Bart leapt in front of her as a single gunshot rang. She instantly kneeled to examine him, only to find that there was no bullet hole or blood. She looked up to see Rabat holding a smoking gun with his partner Utan by his side, standing among the crowd. Sarah cursed, holding her wounded wrist and bemoaning the damaged firearm Rabat had shot out of her hand.

"That's not fair, is it? How much fun is cheating?" the one-eyed swindler grinned.

"Yeah, yeah!" Utan repeated.

On the bridge, there were more problems. Ezra reported that there were strange readings of life now manifesting near their positions while Dita was screaming Harvester as another set of cube warriors appeared in nearspace.

"Oh, _shit_." Magno gritted her teeth.


	15. If It Ain't Broke, Break It First

CHAPTER 15: IF IT AIN'T BROKE,BREAK IT FIRST

The cube warriors split into their formations as the Dreads launched to face them. Without any of the leaders, the task of carrying the flag fell to Dita, stationed in the powerful Dread Wind. Magno cursed the fact that her weapons specialist, vice captain _and_ helmsman were all missing. She slammed her fist on the control button as the first shots rocked the ship. Dita skimmed the battlefield, hosing the cube stations with the blue beam while the Dreads gave her cover. Returning Dreads and the egg carrier soon joined the battle, helping out with the flanks. 

On Mission, Rabat was still pointing his gun at Sarah, the ersatz leader of the Mission colony. BC and Bart slowly got up, though Bart needed a shoulder up from the vice captain.

"Sarah, that is _so_ dirty…very unlike you, dear."

Sarah seethed with anger, still gripping her wrist. _Of all the people_!

"I suppose...we...should thank...you?" BC was still hurting from battle. 

Then, someone in the crowd screamed, dragged down by an unseen force below the flooring. Everyone looked up and around, looking for the assailant as another spectator was suddenly dragged down.

"To the upper decks! Hurry!" Rabat yelled, waving towards a door. He picked up Bart and slung him over his shoulder, running for the door. BC ran towards the door as well, picking up her whip on the way. She was worried about Bart, who was losing blood quickly, having already lost consciousness shortly after the second person was dragged down. She held her own bruised gut as well, dragging herself towards the door. Utan was sighing in relief as the attackers were not able to penetrate the metal floors, though large bumps indicated that they were getting closer. The party continued to run towards what Rabat called the center of the colony.

Down below, the two teams were seeing the attackers face to face, shooting relentlessly at them. They resembled jelly-like beings, absorbing all the energy the teams shot at them. Barnett was the only one having any success, her solid bullets slicing through the jelly warriors who thankfully did not reconstruct. Ed threw his Mejale fork aside and fired his Berettas, getting the same result with a lot less noise. Jura flailed with her ring blasters until she hid behind the trigger-happy Barnett. Meia and Hibiki also holstered their energy weapons and sliced through the opposition. Gascgone whacked the jellies with her pipe, slugging like any pro batter would. Still, they were coming in droves despite the team's best efforts.

"Invader Slugs!" Ed yelled over the gunfire, "They're made out of energy! The Techno Guild's little present for the locals, I take it!"

"We have to get to more open space!!" Meia yelled back, spotting Barnett's team who were closing in on them. The teams stood back to back and slowly made their way to the upper decks. They ended up in the arena, where the three gladiators' corpses were being dragged down by the Jellies. It was rather gruesome, as the already bloodied gladiators were sucked dry, their skin peeling off before burning.

"Open area my ass!" Jura wailed, swinging wildly with the gladiators' hammer. "This is just as bad! We should go to the center or go look for our Dreads!"

" Center!" Gascgone yelled.

"Dreads!" Hibiki answered.

"Definitely Dreads!" Ed yelled. "I can figure out some way to get rid of these Jell-O gunk things!"

Everyone looked at Meia, who was slicing left and right with her blades.

"Center it is!" Barnett loaded another magazine into the M-600. "I think we can contact the ship from there! I've spotted some kind of blueprint!" she pointed to a dim schematic on the wall. Everyone was too busy to argue, simply rushing for the door. What a surprise to find everyone else huddled in there as well!

"What are _you_ doing here?" BC and Meia asked each other.

They were all thrown aside by a giant impact as Dita misdirected her DW beam towards a colony support beam.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Hibiki asked, spotting Rabat.

"We shoulda gone to the Dreads!" Ed cursed, loading his next clip, waiting for the assault on the closed doors. "Hey, what happened to Bart?"

"He…he was injured in the arena." BC looked him over.

"Shit luck."

"I just wish we knew how to beat those jelly things for good!" Hibiki gritted his teeth. He wanted to be out there with Dita, but the jellies were top priority.

Outside, the Nirvana was fighting a losing battle against the cubes , as their egg carrier had arrived. Minus Bart and the Dreads, they were dead meat unless some kind of help arrived. Dita was doing more worse by the minute, not having Ed to target the beams for her. Dread squadrons broke formation just to avoid her beams. It wasn't lack of skill, but rather focus. She imagined what Hibiki would say to her at that moment. 'Stupid'? 'Clumsy'? No. She imagined him saying her name instead, instantly scoring a hit on the egg carrier. She kept on thinking of him as more cubes came in. Magno stood as the ship began to move by itself, its shields totally up.

"What the…?! Report, somebody!"

Belvedere and Ezra shook their heads, wondering what the heck was going on. The helm station was glowing, but without Bart the ship should have stayed stationary. Parfait called, saying that the Pegasus was acting weird again. The glow was heavy, present in all the indicators on the ship.

__

We're moving in to save them! Magno thought ._What a ship!_

The ship fired its blue threads, cutting open a section of the egg carrier, bending to avoid friendlies and twisting to perform maximum damage to the enemy ship. The enemy ship exploded in a ball of fire, scattering the cubes .To everyone's surprise, the threads lashed back towards the Mission, imbedding themselves in the structure. The threads pulsed through the wiring and circuitry, bathing them in a strange turquoise glow. The entire colony lit up as the Nirvana 'assaulted' it with its entire weapons cache.

The center room, crowded with the spectators and the unwelcome visitors, felt the impact of the Nirvana's actions, hearing shrieks of pain from the previously silent Jellies. Sarah slunk in a corner as the screams became louder but got right up as a jelly squirmed through a crack in the wall. She screamed, as did many of the others. Then a blue thread caught up with the Slug and burned it away, a worm of light tearing into the energy fabric of the Invader Slugs. Everyone quickly opened the doors, seeing that the Invaders were all burned to a crisp. BC breathed a sigh of relief, coiling her whip.

"OK, get the injured to the Nirvana!" she ordered.

"I'm fine, vice-captain." Bart surprisingly got up, seemingly uninjured and not wounded. Aside from the tears in his uniform, he seemed completely unfazed, even cracking his knuckles and whirling his neck around once.

"What the hell…?" Hibiki and the others looked at him.

"I don't know, Hibiki." Bart shrugged. Nobody seemed to notice the flash of light in his eyes.

"We're OK now, I guess," Rabat sighed, grabbing a gun (emptied ,of course) from Utan' s hairy hands. "What?" he stepped back as everyone eyed him suspiciously. 

"Alright, alright…I _live _here."

Magno stepped onto the colony floor of the central room, followed by Dita and some crew members. BC stepped forward to greet her, with Bart closely behind. Dita instantly ran towards her Mr. Alien, who blushed and tried to run away (yet again). Sarah slowly shuffled towards the pirate leader, Rabat prodding her forward with Utan' s help. Magno' s face curled up as soon as she saw the self-styled colony leader.

"Sarah ..? Or rather Sera Thomason?" she looked her straight in the eye.

"Magno Vidan…"

"You have a lot to answer for back on Mejale, young woman. I rather expected you to be in a place like this."

"Who is this, Boss?" Jura asked.

"You are all too young to remember, I suppose…ah, young Edward. Do you know anything about Sera?"

Ed shook his head. "Should I?"

"Oh yes, that was _twenty_ years ago, not _thirty_. My apologies, Edward."

"I know!" Pyoro jumped up and down.

Everyone sat down and watched as the little robot projected several newspaper articles from Mejale.

__

17- YEAR OLD IS YOUNGEST PERSON IN SPACE

PIRATE ATTACK! MAGNO STRIKES AGAIN!

YOUNG STARLET KILLED IN PIRATE ATTACK- A WORLD MOURNS

NO TRACE OF YOUNG,BRAVE SERA

Pyoro shut his projection off. "I'm kinda old myself, if anyone recalls."

"I _thought_ you were alive, hiding out. I lost my honorable reputation that way. Now you're here, Sera. I was there too. I saw you escape from the space station with my own eyes. Everyone made us out to be murderers. Even the Talark took that opportunity to make more lies about women. So why?"

"I…I didn't mean to shame you, Magno. But I…" she looked at Rabat, " I fell in love with someone…someone… _un-female_. I didn't know what to do, so I wanted to leave the station. But you attacked just as I left, so…"

"We were barely able to escape ourselves, really." Rabat joined in, "So we ended up here."

'Why the gladiator games then?" Bart hissed.

"One thing at a time, Bart," Magno waved for calm, "Why didn't you return to Mejale then?"

"I told you, I fell in love with a _man_…and I tried once, to see my Ouma mother. She shot me in the leg." Sera pulled her pant leg up to show a gaping hole, aided by prosthetics.

"You're not the only one, sister!" Jura jumped up, only to be elbowed by Barnett.

"What the_ hell_ are you saying?" she harshly whispered.

"So you came here and started ruling people like you were some sort of queen. And the rules seem to be kill or be killed?" Magno stared at Sera.

"It's all we can do to survive out here!" one of Sera's lieutenants burst in the conversation, "We're mostly refugees from worlds Earth has already conquered….you don't know how hard life is for us here!"

"I've been leading them to other worlds…so they don't come here!" Rabat pointed to the table.

"You still have no right to rob people of their belongings, pirate or not. Those cubes from the day earlier weren't following us- they _found_ you. Who needs survival of the fittest when everyone can survive together?" said Ed.

Everyone from Mission gasped, with children holding their parents in fear of losing the only home they ever had. Gascgone saw the 13 year old that had subdued her earlier now crying in her father's embrace. She wanted to hug the child herself, seeing how vulnerable she was now. Dita was in the crowd trying to calm more children while Meia tried soothing a baby, snatching it from an ecstatic Jura.

"They didn't find us…they were on their way to Soul Point to investigate what happened to their pickup squadrons. It's all right here on their transmission codes," the lieutenant handed Magno a file. "Jammers make it difficult for anyone to find Mission, hence our refugee status."

Magno looked over the lieutenant and saw that he was wearing a Talark uniform.

"I see Talark has a representative too. You guys make the best jammers and mines around," Magno grinned.

"I left of my own accord. Or rather, escaped from prison. When you're falsely accused, bad things still happen to you in court." He smirked.

"I should say my goodbyes , then , "Magno stood up. "There's no use to staying here- we still need water."

"We have lots of water- it's ice, but we have plenty to spare." Sera offered, "All the time, ice asteroids come in from a nearby belt."

"Why thank you, Miss Thomason. We'll accept that offer. Do you…want to give me anything? I'm on my way to Mejale."

"Yes, Magno. I want you to give my mothers this," Sera pulled out a disk, "if they're still alive, that is."

"They're alive, I know so. I'm 108 myself, you know."

The Nirvana left the port, sailing off into the stars like a Noachian ark heading for the flood. As the final lights from the ship dimmed, Sera turned to Rabat and put her back to the window.

"How do you know those people? And why didn't they just shoot you?"

"Shoot me? I'm smarter than that, Sera."

Rabat was alone for once, with Utan relegated to listening from the outside.

"I've known you for 20 years, Rabat. This relationship we have...it's _strange_. Off and on, off and on. Why are you always here to mess things up? Shooting me like that. Makes me want to plug you right now."

"You would have made it boring. Besides, I want that ship to survive with this crew intact…you have no idea what they're up against. The meanest S.O.B s in the universe- Earth."

"Rabat, I want you to promise me and everyone else one thing. Break it and I'll see to it you and that monkey of yours end up selling bread on some god forsaken asteroid."

"What is that thing?"

"Don't lead the Harvesters anywhere else…just stay here with me.." she clung to the one eyed Rabat.

"I've still got to put food on our tables, Sera. Like it or not, I'm gonna have to ship out and get us some goodies from time to time."

"How about that monkey?"

"She'll shoot out my wallet if I gave her the ship!" Rabat laughed.

"That's _it_!" Sera snapped her fingers, kissing Rabat on the cheek.

"Er, that's it…?" a confused Rabat scratched his head.

"That ship of yours- it's from Earth, right? Let's call in the Smugglers Union! We can make this place the greasiest outlaw spoon in the galaxy!"

Rabat and Sera laughed heartily, tapping their wine glasses.

"We'll set up a boxing racket, too!" Rabat suggested. "And a betting parlor!"

Bart stood in his helm circle, eyeing the green Pegasus in front of him while displays flickered and blinked.

__

I can feel you, he thought. _Teach me more about yourself. I have the time._

A new feeling came over him with that thought. Bart Garsuss smiled.


	16. Happy Birthday,Meia

CHAPTER 16: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MEIA

Meia nervously eyed the calendar in her quarters, frowning at the day it displayed.

__

No, no…not again!

Not her birthday again! The day after would be her 24th birthday and also her umpteenth time trying to escape the frenzy that was a planned birthday party for her. She cursed the Mejale custom of celebrating almost everything with pomp, wishing everyone would just leave her alone. The misfits were usually the Registry section, with their vast network of information and teamwork. Paiway and her 'pet' puppet Kero were also high on her 'avoid today' list. It wasn't that she didn't like a little celebration, but Meia Gisborn always felt that people made too much fuss. She always went to a bar or in her teenage days off to the ice cream parlor when the occasion rose, enjoying a quiet escape from everyday life , submerged in sugar and alcohol. But the mammoth parties which Jura in particular was so much in favor of were too OTT for her tastes. Flowing booze (or juice for the kiddies), lots of overstuffed bellies, presents, excess…that was enough to help her avoid birthday parties. She understood a bit of what Hibiki called Talark propaganda , the part about women eating their livers. Mejale was certainly a planet of excess, one of the reasons why Magno left to form her rogue band of pirates.

She stuck her head out her door, seeing only an empty passageway. With her flight suit on, she was going to try the escape route Ed recommended on Christmas again, tiptoeing to the hangar for a Dread 'patrol'. She didn't tell him this time, since she suspected he was in on this years plans as well. Knowing Mr. Van Dyke, that was perfectly within his repertoire. The fact that he was more than friends also added to the weight of suspicion . So far, so good with no sounds from Ed's room across the corridor. Meia saw no one in the next corridor and exhaled, pleased that her practice run went well. Then she heard some voices in the corridor. While she desperately tried to hide in a bin, the two crew members simply saluted her flailing legs and left the scene. Meia got up, stuck in the inverted dustbin with bananas and other rubbish raining on her feet.

__

Damn it all!

She heard knocking on the rim of the dustbin, followed by a familiar voice.

"Just _what_ are you doing, Gisborn?" Gascgone boomed.

"Um…"

"Let's get you out of there!" Gascgone lifted the bin over Meia' s head. A single banana skin was planted on her head, almost complimenting her angry expression.

"Fun begins tomorrow!" Gascgone laughed, "Don't worry about today!"

Meia sat on the floor and sighed as Gascgone caught up with her two techs. Was she ever going to escape? She picked up the banana peel and threw it as far as she could down the hall. After the small plop at the end, little sound was heard. Meia got up, steeling herself. If she was to avoid people forever, they might get the drop on her someday. The plan was now to get the drop on _them_.

"She's sitting pretty in the hall, Chief!" a tech reported to Hibiki, Jura and Barnett.

"Good. I don't want anyone bothering our…_plans_," Jura wickedly smiled.

"But how are we gonna hide these plans from her?" Hibiki scratched his head.

" We have to occupy her. Where's Ed?" Barnett asked.

"I'm here. But I'm down for maintenance work on the Black Star. I guess I won't be much help, anyway. She knows I'm up to something if I even set foot outside this hangar."

Jura rubbed her chin and tried to think. Inevitably , she gave up after five minutes. But some spark of life erupted in her brain and she slammed her fist on the meeting table.

"Got it!"

It was that day, the dreaded day out of the year. Meia groaned as she put her clothes on, wishing she could simply have a lie-in in her securely locked quarters. But she had to get out and foil that party plan. Perhaps locking all of them in the brig for a day would work. With a gag for Jura, of course. Or maybe she could still get out into space. She _prayed_ that the Harvesters would attack. She begged for Earth to attack them that instant. Hell, she wished _anyone_ could attack them.

She suspected the conspirators were holding meetings in the Dread strategy room, judging by the shuffling of people everytime she went from one place to another. Unknown to her (but heavily suspected), the techs were all recording her movements, hiding in crevices and hollow panels. Meia' s avoiding skills were so top notch that technology was brought in specifically to keep tabs on her. She expected all these, and it was with these expectations that she predictably found Jura standing in front of the strategy room, arms crossed.

"Sorry, we're discussing new formations and maneuvers."

"That's good, Jura. As squadron leader, I 'd like to learn some myself."

"Nope, it's just Barnett, Dita, Hibiki and the non-Vandread pilots. We've been hogging all the fancy flying lately, they need to catch up to us. Seeing you would upset ranking an all."

"_Jura_…" Meia bared her teeth.

" Nope, they don't want to be bothered. It's cleared with the other Section Leaders!" Jura showed a letter of sorts, with Helm , Energy Core and Medic Bay all approving of the need for privacy. Meia' s spot as lead pilot was blank, the only unstamped space. She threw her hands up, heading for the hangar. At least her dominion over it was supreme, or so she liked to think. _And_ she could keep an eye on Ed, hoping to spoil any conspiracy she knew he was in on. As her footsteps faded down the hall, everyone in the room sighed, slumping down to the floor.

"Alright then, where were we…?" Paiway held up Kero .

"Hello, hello!" Ed called out from his cockpit in the Black Vanguard, "Looks like somebody's a little paranoid today!"

Meia couldn't see him as he was buried under several wires and computers, each analyzing performance and other statistics. She looked around, trying to find the source of his voice. She saw some wrenched flying through the air, plus the sounds of a monitor being tweaked by a screwdriver.

"Where are you? I'm not in the mood for games today, Ed!" she huffed, arms akimbo.

Ed poked his head out the cockpit to confirm his presence, noticing the change in mood in Meia. She saw that he was wearing his cyborg guise, wires sticking out his very face.

"Put on your skin, Eddie. I want to look at your _face_."

"_Hey_…! Don't take it out on me, whatever it is! Gimme a sec! Sheesh!" Ed poked his head back into the cockpit. Wires were heard retracting and coiling back into the cockpit and the laptops lying around, before the slushy sound of skin regeneration came to local ears.

"Alright, I'm dressed. What's eating you, blue eyes?" Ed leaped out of his cockpit, landing at Meia' s feet.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Monday?"

"You seriously don't know?"

"Tuesday?"

"EDWARD!" she grabbed his collar, "you big fat liar!"

"I _don't_ know, I swear! I'll get a calendar or something!"

She let go, seeing the truth in his posture and eyes, wiping her brow in relief. Ed was a puzzled as ever, wondering if he was working on a Sabbath day or something. Meia shoved Ed into his cockpit , trudging towards her Dread and began plugging in devices similar to what Ed was doing earlier. Ed shrugged and continued his work, going back to cyborg interface. While he loved Meia, he learned that there were some things women _had_ to work out on their own. The shifts came and went, with Meia still worried about surveillance and hoping the day would just end. Hours passed and nothing of note happened, as Gascgone shifted her techs around and went about fixing and replacing things. When the techs signaled A-OK, Ed and Meia stood up and walked out of the hangar.

In came Hibiki, holding baby Karu with a protesting Pyoro behind him. The mechanics looked up in surprise, as did Ed and Meia. The baby laughed and gurgled as Hibiki walked over to Meia.

"I am _not_ going to hold Ezra's baby," she made herself heard from inside the cockpit, "get Jura or something to do it!"

"Too bad, here you go! " Hibiki passed little Karu to Meia and ran, sniggering.

"Give Pyoro-2 back-pyoro!" Pyoro screamed as Hibiki dragged him down the hall.

"Plan successful! Now she's gonna be occupied 24-7!" Hibiki radioed Dita.

Ed was as stunned as Meia, gaping at the baby. What a stinker, that Hibiki!

Meia and Ed walked down the hallway, both gawking at this…this…_thing_ in her arms. Meia held the baby at arms length while Ed kept his arms folded behind his back.

"What am I going to do with this baby all day?" she frowned. "Not that I mind, but… damnit , Ed! _You_ hold the baby!!"

"NO!" Ed waved the baby away. "I might drop him...er, her…"

"Men!" Meia almost threw her hands up, forgetting the bambino in her arms.

"That reminds me…is Karu a boy or a girl?"

"Of course Karu' s a girl! Ezra got her ova from Rebecca, remember? No way Karu can be a boy!"

They stopped next to a door as Ed took the baby and gently lay Karu down in the deck. Ed sniffed the air and a look of disgust crossed his face.

"Ed! What the hell are you doing?"

Ed deftly folded and unfolded the baby's napkins, opening a fresh one from a pack Dita had thrown him in the hangar. As he removed the dirty, smelly napkin his eyes went wide open.

"_Meia_….do girls look like this on Mejale..?"

Meia looked at the baby's pelvis and almost shrieked. What was _that_ on its front? Did Ezra take a wrong drug or something?

"Ed!" she gasped, "Karu' s a…a…"

"A boy. Miracles are about…"

"Does Ezra know?"

"I'm sure she's never seen the baby naked, seeing as Pyoro' s practically abducted the child 9 to 5. I'd better wrap _him_ up then...and tell Magno."

Meia was almost frozen, but shook herself out of her funk and nodded. "Yeah, better to tell the Boss before someone finds out and panics! Wait, we should tell the Doctor. He's male, so I guess he can figure this out."

Ed wrapped the diapers and carried the baby in his arms. Meia eyed the way he was holding Karu, elbows bent at acute angles, supporting the head.

"How come you know how to change a diaper and all that?" she let out.

"I took a course…but when I lost Dana…she was carrying our child," he mumbled.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It's not like I'm lusting for a child like you-know-who."

The ship suddenly trembled and shook as alarms sounded. Ed fell flat on his back, shielding Karu from the floor. The baby bounced and landed in Meia' s arms instead. She saw through the window three egg carriers de-folding outside the Nirvana, red cuboids splitting into the dreaded red demons. 

"We have to get to the Vandreads!" Ed got up.

"No, what about Karu?"

" Yeah…whoa!" Ed and Meia howled as they were thrown aside by a gigantic explosion which rocked the hull and sent them tumbling into a chute. Meia curled herself around Karu, hoping the baby would understand gravity. Ed similarly tucked himself into a cannonball. They fell with a thud into a darkened room, which lit up when Meia landed into a bundle of switches. 

"Where are we…?" Meia rubbed her bottom as Ed fell into the room as well.

The room began to shake and loud booms were heard from one side. To their horror, Ed and Meia saw that things were beginning to float, as well as Karu. On the bridge, Bart detected that portion of the ship setting off, alerting BC.

"What the-!" they saw the detached ship boost away.

"Heads up!" Bart hollered as he released a salvo of blue threads towards an egg carrier. Outside, many Dreads including the Blue Victory and Red Guardian were busy countering the Earth assault. The battle paused for an instant, as the smaller ship passed through. Even the egg carriers simply gazed at the sleek, bud-like vehicle that passed by.

"What is that?" Jura and Barnett looked at their screens.

"It came from the Nirvana!" Dita exclaimed.

Before the Harvesters could react, a blue flood of energy overwhelmed them, sinking another egg carrier. The surviving one tried to turn tail, but Hibiki and Dita tore a hole right through its posterior, resulting in a bright red explosion that lit up the sky. Then, all attention turned towards the strange white ship, cruising in the middle of the battlefield.

Ed and Meia looked outside the viewports, seeing the vastness of space before them. Ed grabbed his throat and wondered why no air was escaping. It was then he realized he wasn't _breathing_. He quickly turned to Meia, who was sneaking Karu into an emergency Mejale space suit while strapping a breathing apparatus onto her flight suit. A cone of photons formed above her head, sealing the air in.

"I somehow _knew_ you wouldn't have to breathe," she looked at him.

"How's Karu?"

The baby had a worried look on his face, but Ed was glad the space suit was working. He looked around the ship, seeing crude drawings on the walls and strange toys on the floor.

"We're in a nursery," Meia noticed.

"The old colonials must have used this room for keeping the young ones in. Maybe ol' Magno had a crack at this T-Ball, " Ed picked up a small bat and swung it at the rubber stand. The plastic ball flew off and nearly hit Meia, who had picked up Karu.

"Be careful! We don't want to break any seals!" Meia scolded him.

"That's puffy plastic- won't break wind!" Ed whispered. He ran a quick diagnostic on himself, his cyborg eye showing that his body had switched to non-oxygen for respiration. OK, whatever that meant.

"Sit, Ed. We have to think of a way to get this place back to the Nirvana." Meia patted the space near her, setting Karu on her lap. He oohed and aaahed, waving his chubby hands around in the large-size suit. Meia was lucky to find it, as the Registry crew had distributed emergency packs only to the inhabited decks. She concluded they must have left one when they were mapping the place, shortly after they jumped from Talark space. Her own emergency pack was a pilot issue of the Mejale navy, with a built in air supply and liquid refreshment. She figured they would last four to five hours, seeing as how she had used her pack repeatedly before.

Ed sat, wrapping his arm around Meia and Karu. His skin was cold to the touch, a sign that the oxygen in his face was depleting. He activated the nursery's thermometer, snarling at the double digit display.

"The meter says it's 20 degrees Celsius. And dropping…" Ed began to shiver.

"The system must be malfunctioning. First it sends us off the ship, now it's turning off the heating!" Meia said between breaths. Karu rolled around in the suit, the thermostat in the suit keeping him warm and snug.

"Lucky …him!" Ed moved towards the window, "God, get us out of here already, guys!"

Outside, the Dreads/ Vandreads were joined by Gascgone' s Recovery crew, led by her mooncake-like ship. Gascgone ordered her crew to start drilling, putting on a welding mask herself as her carrier moved closer to the nursery pod. The ships clattered together, but her techs managed to hold the ships together as Gascgone tore the nursery ship's hull apart with a blowtorch.

"What is that?" BC asked. Surprisingly, it was Bart who answered.

"That is the nursery of the ship. It's released because some malfunction made it think the Ikazuchin- I mean the Nirvana was destroyed. I guess the ancestors knew about the importance of kids."

The bridge was silent as Bart lifted out of the helm room to look at the ship himself. "Maybe they're trying to teach us."

"I told him I used to play in there," Magno revealed to the crew, who were momentarily stunned by his burst of insight. BC chuckled.

__

No, I told him, little Magno, a voice only Bart could hear said. No one noticed the smile in the corner of his mouth. _Long before you did._

"It's getting colder," a shivering Ed held up the ther-monitor , which was showing 4 degrees Celsius. Meia was also shivering, wrapping herself in as many nursery blankets as she could find. "Look at him, he's not got a care in the world."

Meia tried to smile, seeing the cooing Karu who was flailing his arms in the suit. The baby smiled back at her, reaching out to touch her hand. Meia touched it through the suit's glass, their fingers meeting through the clear visor. Ed managed a weak smile, but his systems were reacting to the cold, some shutting down or shifting power. His vision began to blur as his systems rerouted more power to vital organs. Meia put his head on her lap, helping him save energy. She looked out the window towards the Recovery pod, wondering what the crew were doing while they froze. She turned her head as Ed dropped the monitor, going limp from the cold. Karu stopped laughing and wondered what had happened. Meia cradled Ed's head in her lap, hoping for some sort of warmth from him, rubbing his neck and shoulders. Karu grabbed Ed's hand, waving it about.

"Ed!" she screamed, "No!"

"I'm fine…now my consciousness is resting in the central processor back on this ship. Watch my strapping young body while I try switch the heating on, alright?"

Meia looked around to see the lights all activated, as well as several electrical appliances that were plugged in starting to function. A baby radio even started flickering, with Ed's voice going 'Testing, Testing?' But the most important thing was that cyber Ed had managed to find the thermostat and activate the heating. The independent oxygen system was on , allowing Karu and Meia to dispense with their breathing gear. Ed's limp body was rested on a nanny's bed, sticking its finger in an electrical socket. Meia got up and lay Karu down in a cot, watching him wriggle around and try to get up only to fall again. She sighed and rested her head on her open palm, watching the little baby learn his moves. Ed's hand landed on her shoulder, startling her. He leaned next to her, staring at Karu.

"Look at him now, as if nothing happened. This kid's one in a million."

"How do they do it, Ed?"

"We all used to know, blue. We all just forgot ," he put his arm around her. "So, what day is it?"

"Oh, nothing. Just my birthday."

Ed kissed her on the forehead, holding her closer.

"That's not nothing. I take it your mood this morning was because some people were trying to throw you a big bash, correct?" he rubbed her forearm.

"That's right. And according to Mejale custom, it has to be BIG . At least a hundred guests. Sorry for blowing up at you, Eddie."

"You're allowed to feel, blue-eyes." Ed exhaled, looking at Karu. "Never hold it against yourself."

At that moment, Gascgone burst in with her techs, armed to the teeth with rivets, emergency gear and giant blowtorches. Ed held the baby up as some sort of peace offering. He _did_ see it done on a certain space-based TV show. Gascgone and her crew let out sighs of relief, as did Ezra who came along with the crew after hearing news of Karu. But it was Jura who grabbed the baby from Ed's hands, squeezing him till he was out of breath. He started crying, something Jura didn't like at all. Meia took him and cradled him softly in her arms.

"Take lessons, this is how you do it. Right, Ezra?" she smiled at the baby.

Ezra nodded and gently took her baby back and Karu was obviously happy to see his mother again. He looked at Ed, who pointed to himself. He laughed, bouncing up and down.

"He likes you," Meia commented.

"He?" Ezra looked up while Meia blocked her mouth with her hands.

"Oh , you mean Karu. He likes everyone!"

On the shuttle back, Meia leaned over to Ezra, who was seated next to a restrained Jura.

"You knew all this time?"

"Yes. I'm afraid the Pegasus invaded me as well that day…the doctor told me when I was doing ultrasound."

"How? You were on our ship, not the Nirvana."

"I'm communications, remember? I got a sort of shock from my console when the ships merged. I thought it was just feedback, but it seems that…my baby became a male. What will I tell Rebecca? And what about Celtic, Belvedere and the others?"

"You'll say 'that's our baby'. He still is, you know. As for the others, I don't think the Pegasus did anything."

Ezra started crying as everyone tried to comfort her.

"Thank you, Meia…I wish I was as strong as you or Rebecca. I'm just frightened by the easiest things…" she said as she wiped her tears.

"It's OK ,Ezra…" Meia said as she hugged her.

"A baby….it's ok to cry over things like that. Magno told me so, " Bart commented, remembering his own attachment to Shirley.

Ezra now had Karu on her lap, a decision that angered Pyoro but made her happy. She smiled at the old pirate, who smiled back. Now that everything was fine, the bridge enjoyed the company of their new member.

"That boy speaks the truth. It would be strange for you not to cry. He's your son and nothing can change that. It might take some explaining, but miracles have happened on this ship before. Look at me, I'm 108 years and still ticking! Speaking of ticking, where is Bosom?"

The doors slid open, with the whole Registry section as well as most of the Dread pilots jumping up and screaming HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Some popped poppers while others let balloons go. The fanfare stopped when they saw who came in.

"Why everyone…you all remembered my birthday!" BC chuckled. "Well, let the booze flow!" she held out her arms and grabbed a bottle of wine. "Gotta save this for Bart," she thought. "What? Didn't you guys know it was my birthday? Get the cake!" BC cracked her whip. "GO!"

"You looked into the records, and….!" Ed laughed, patting Meia on the shoulder.

Meia nodded, toasting her champagne glass with Ed's and taking a sip. They were in the nursery section again, this time under candlelight and behind locked doors. They both sat on the floor with the candle in between.

"Here, this is for you." Ed produced a bowl of ice cream with two spoons. Meia gasped. "your favorite. I asked around."

"I love you, Edward Van Dyke." She took a little spoon and scooped a piece into her mouth, only to have Ed reverse her grip and send the ice cream into _his_ mouth. She tried again but with the same result.

"Did I say that too quickly?" she pulled her spoon away from him, knowing he was teasing. Ed pulled his spoon and fed her with it, a mischievous look in his eyes. She took her spoon and pressed it against his nose, leaving a wad of cream on his nose. They both laughed and fed each other with the spoons, slowly pulling them until their lips met in a soft kiss.

"Love you too. Happy Birthday, Meia." 

Bart heard that voice again, invading his mind.

__

Time to learn again.

"Now?"

__

I can move this ship myself. Come on, let's talk.


	17. Let's Talk

CHAPTER 17: LET'S TALK

__

Now, young Bart Garsuss. Open yourself to me again.

"If you say so, Pegasus."

Bart closed his eyes and saw a flurry of colours (primarily blue) speed past him. He felt that he was growing and shrinking at the same time, assimilating with the universe in general. It was scary the first time, but with experience he became more and more intrigued by what was until recently, just the ship's power plant. His body felt like it was floating, avoiding the stream of time altogether and defying all laws of physics.

__

This is when the Lunar Colonials found us, after our planet exploded.

Bart saw a sequence of images, ships gathering white rock and other materials.

__

They thought we were some sort of power source. But the Colonials weren't the only ones to find us, Bart.

"Who is 'us'?"

__

WE are, or used to be a linked society. Linked on all levels, psychic to physical. You could call me a small part of a greater energy. A life force just as old as the universe we live in. But back to the story. The Colonials all left after rescuing part of us from the cluster they called 'Pegasus', but their pursuers also came to the nebula. The ships of Earth came and took everyone else. I know this because I was already given to the ship of their ancestors- this ship. I can hear what every other portion of 'Pegasus' has been changed into. Sadly, I may be the only one from the early days left.

"But…if there are other Pegasus units like you, why do you say you're alone?"

__

I am complete and have a will of my own. I cannot say the same for the 'yellow' Pegasus used by the Lunar Colonials, which is merely a servant (and therefore most receptive ) to them with no instinct. I do not know if there are any more complete units like me. But at least this yellow Pegasus here gives me company. 

A yellow blob came alongside Bart, changing into a smiley face. Bart had already met it, learning that it was from the canister Ed brought along with him when he was 'thawed' out. In the real world, the canister sat next to the Pegasus reactor, glowing with the same eerie light.

"Why can't the other Pegasus affected people on this ship be here as well?"

__

I have tried to contact them, even the transgendered baby. But you are the only one that can hear me, young Bart. It must be something in your genes, because not only am I talking to you like this, but you have assimilated yourself in such a way that you CONTROL me at times. Tell me, are you a product of birth or engineering?

"On Talark, we can only reproduce by means of genetic engineering. I always felt complete that way, until Ezra told us she was pregnant. Now I feel like…"

__

Like you want your other, missing half? Interesting.

"I guess my genes are spliced from my father and grandfather. Good old Gramps, I miss him already. He's on the Seven Old Men council, you know."

__

So you are LITERALLY your father's son. And the others have no relation to you at all?

"Nope."

__

Hibiki Tokai . I vaguely remember him, but that was over 100 years ago. That young boy CANNOT be him, since I recall almost all the cold sleep pods failed. One that survived was named Samuel, not Hibiki.

"How do we know Samuel isn't Hibiki?"

__

He was a full-grown man when he escaped. Hibiki is a mere boy.

"Can I ask you something?"

__

Yes?

"How much do you know about women?"

__

I was there before they segregated the planets. 

"Well, I want to ask about a particular woman. You probably know who I'm talking about."

__

Your vice captain? Come on, young Garsuss! I cannot read minds, despite being able to invade yours!

"That's a first , right there. But yes. Tell me about Bosom. She doesn't seem…the same as the others, no matter how I try to place her."

__

You are in love with her. Confusion is an inevitable consequence.

"It's not that. For one, she's always sitting here at her station, doing what she says is telemetry. She's too calm, too reasonable. On board, though. When we were on Lunar 21…she was completely different. We were drinking and gambling, and then there was _that_ night… my question is, are all women like that? I mean, Magno isn't…"

__

Magno is a member of the first generation. She has lived 108 years and has the experience to match. But your vice-captain is another case. Like I have said, I cannot read minds OR hearts. I have looked over BC. Her body does not seem like she was born in it. Her voice sounds like it is coming from in FRONT of her, rather from her lungs. I know it sounds strange to you, but the mind inside seems to act more like…like a man. 

"A man…? I've _seen_ her, Pegasus. She looks nothing like a man."

__

Seen…?

"I've seen her _naked_. That night in Lunar? We were so drunk that we…."

__

Consummated your love ?I did not know she felt the same for you.

"Yes. We _slept_ together in an unnamed location. I tell you, she looks nothing like a man!"

__

Perhaps she has some experience with men. Military intelligence? Forbidden experimentation? Steroids? Drugs? Wait, YOU slept with her?

"I don't recall anything like that. And my family's _up there_, and I mean _up_ there. You might say some of my uncles have _unusual_ companions. People call them 'flawed', but I never saw them for myself."

__

You had better not tell of this to anyone. I will attempt to expand into her mind in her sleep. Frankly, her presence is odd to me as well. But keep your gaping mouth open, young Garsuss! You are the only one who can communicate with me, so keep me informed! Listen well…I have a feeling…that BC will betray us.

Bart instantly turned the connection off. BC's face was on a monitor in front of him, stern but caring at the same time. He stared into her eyes, remembering the last words he heard.

"Do you want a break, Bart? We've reached the electromagnetic storm that has our planets on the opposite side. I suggest you take it. It's a big storm." She smiled.

Bart nodded, his eyes fixated on BC. "Yes," he dryly replied.

"_Talk_ to me, Jura! What are you doing?" Barnett demanded to know.

Jura was fiddling around with a computer keyboard, trying to install it into the monitor, unaware that she was plugging the monitor into itself. The contraption looked out of place in her quarters, a, eggplant-like screen jiggling about as the wires were crossed and uncrossed by the blonde bombshell.

"I'm trying to send a message to Lunar 21. Maybe that guy will answer?"

"He is _light_ years away, Jura Elde!" Barnett slammed the monitor window down. "Why are you so intent on finding him?"

"Baby!" she answered, hugging a pillow. "He seemed pretty interested. "

"Oh,_ switch on_!" Barnett harrumphed. "You have to stop thinking of this baby crap! We're almost at Mejale , so you'd better be thinking of home!

"Home? What's the point of home?" Jura lowered her gaze, "We'd be arrested on the spot. And Talark will shoot on sight. I want to think of better things, like children."

Barnett sat beside Jura, grabbing a pillow herself and burying her chin in it. She sighed, moving her eyes towards Jura.

"You know, you're much better when you're serious, " she mumbled.

"I am, huh?" Jura sighed as well, "well, _you_ know me best."

Barnett looked at a photo of her and Jura together, back in the old pirate days. They looked inseparable , from their wardrobe to their identical smiles. She longed for those days again, wiping the glass with her thumb. She looked at the present-day Jura, confident in her piloting abilities and feelings. She could be a bit ditzy at times, but Jura was her closest friend and Barnett could wish for no other.

"Indeed I do, Jura."

"Look at me, B," Jura used her old nickname.

Barnett turned towards Jura, who sat close enough to clasp her hands and look right into her eyes.

"I know this baby thing is upsetting you, but I _really_ want my own child. And I respect that you don't want to be my Ouma. But I want a baby, B. It'll be our baby, as well as the father's . You remember what Ed said to us back then?"

"You have to fall in love with someone first?"

"Yes. But I've already done that, B." Jura looked deep into Barnett's eyes.

Barnett looked away, unable to meet Jura' s glance. She got up and paced around the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Jura.

"If it's me, you'd better abandon the baby altogether…because…because I can't live without you!" she broke down in tears.

Jura rushed to support her, holding her close.

"Nothing can break us up… not a man, not a child!"

"You don't understand!" Barnett sobbed, "It's already broken us up! You aren't the same anymore! You never come over to _my_ quarters or call me up! I'm practically _begging_ for your attention! And it hurts…" she cried on Jura' s shoulder.

Jura, tears running down her own cheeks held Barnett to her chest.

"I'm sorry…sorry for everything, B."

"Just…just call me sometimes, 'kay?" Barnett tried to smile, hugging Jura.

"I'm sorry…I guess I'm just fooling myself with this baby thing. I know it's possible…I mean it's not fair! What _is_ wrong with men? How can people like Bart and the Vice Captain, Meia and Ed as well as the doctor and Parfait do it? They're so comfortable with each other that they could ask for a child anytime. But _me_? I get interested in _one_ guy…and he makes passes at my _best friend_!"

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. You were always better looking than me…I mean, _these_ are not real, " she motioned towards her breasts, "and I've had…_other_ surgery. But you haven't done anything to yourself…and I'm the one that ended up hitting on you!"

Barnett blushed." I don't want to think about that…a man? Jura, we're Mejale…that is just _weird_. Then again, _you're_ weird."

"Think so?" Jura giggled, "then take _this!_" 

Barnett had no time to react as a feather pillow struck her straight in the face. She grabbed a pillow and struck back, laughing twice as loud. But a rogue thought entered her mind.

__

A man…? What…what if? Goddess, what am I thinking?


	18. The Scheme Of Things

CHAPTER 18: THE SCHEME OF THINGS

An electromagnetic storm was not exactly the best place for a mecha battle, but the Harvesters didn't care. Three of the fake Vandreads and their follower drones crisscrossed the mixture of rubble and dust, firing away at the Nirvana and its defenders. The Vandreads joined the fray, with the Blue Victory leading the counter. As the Red Guardian fended off the drones with the regular Dread squadrons led by Meia, the green Vandread Jura lookalike burst through, firing at the ship. The Guardian followed, only to be intercepted by its lookalike, a purple doppelganger with a similar blade.

"Hibiki! Get him!" Ed yelled as he grappled with the wannabe.

The Blue Victory used its twin cannons to blow apart its way and streaked past the locked Guardian and its twin. The green fake suddenly turned, firing at the Blue Victory. Dita dodged the shot easily enough, firing her own salvo of green light. The fake also avoided the blast, summoning another Blue Victory clone. Dita fired at the clone, the twin blasters ripping through its hull like a sword through flesh. Hibiki turned around to see the green clone priming its weapon and firing. Before it could move, the Blue Victory was split into the Blue and Gold, throwing Hibiki deep into the storm. The Gold Vanguard tumbled past asteroids, dust storms, shipwrecks and other long forgotten things into what seemed like unending darkness. Hibiki rattled and rolled in his cockpit, hitting his head on the seat. The world was spinning at one point, swerving from side to side at another before finally breaking down into pitch black.

Dita yelled out his name as the Guardian sliced through their assailant. The battle was over quickly with the destruction of the fakes, but Hibiki sent no reply to any signal. The others reported in fine, but worry grew as to Hibiki' s whereabouts. The storm forced all ships to rejoin the Nirvana, much to everyone's consternation. Dita was the last to come in, her Dread reluctantly returning to base after endless rounds of futile searching. This, with the Delivery section tugging her Dread back on full power. The pilots had to find him using the sensors alone, a fact that sent chill up their spine.

"We can't find him," Meia lamented, looking at the tactical screen in the maneuvers room..

"Mr. Alien! " Dita cried out, "where are you?"

The three Vandread ladies were staring at the local space map, hoping that Hibiki would send some signal. Parfait was also there, working all the sensors to the max. No trace could be found, but with the storm outside, little could be done anyway. Jura hung her head as the cursor sped round the rectangular screen, searching for so much as a breath or creak. Ed and Pyoro appeared in split screen., each with wires attached to their bodies. Ed was sat in a gray chair, electrodes pointing out of his cyborg persona and Pyoro (with a strangely flickering screen) was floating aimlessly around the Pegasus section. Jura winced at the sight of Cyborg Ed, but he paid no attention.

"He was exposed to Pegasus," Ed explained, "maybe I can find him on our 'wavelength'. I'm literally using the Pegasus core to search for him." With that he shut his eyes and mentally scanned all of nearby space. There were the five 'blips' he knew, that of Bart, Karu, Meia , Jura and Dita but there was also a faint flickering of green and red in the distance. He tried approaching it, but there was powerful resistance. Ed clenched his fists and tried to punch through. The resulting shock threw him back in his chair, leading him to rip the wires off his body. His skin was literally fried in places, though the regeneration system was already repairing the damage.

"Ed! What did you find?" Parfait called out.

"Hibiki…I've gotta try again!" he stumbled as he headed for the chair, the wires jutting into his body and head again.

Magno ordered Gascgone , as soon as she was ready , to mount a search mission. The pilots were to stay at the tech center and report any activity, and if necessary extract Hibiki. The blue streaks of the Registry section were soon seen around the Nirvana, though none knew where to look. The looks on everyone's faces suddenly turned grim, and Cheru (she of the funny costume) yelled.

"He's dead!"

Everyone sat aghast. The turquoise haired radar officer shook with fear, trembling.

"I..I.. meant the radar's dead!"

"Cheru, don't say that!" Celtic scolded her comrade.

"Sorry…"

***

The Golden Vanguard lay stuck in the sand, its cockpit literally jarred open by a rock. There were burn marks all over the hull, but it had miraculously escaped burning up in reentry. One leg was heavily damaged, with bits of metal strewn over the desert landscape. Hibiki himself was sprawled on the sandy ground, his face buried in a pillow of dirt. His head was bloodied, but he had been out cold so long that it had already dried up. His vision was returning in blurs and whirling shapes, none of which he could name. He looked up into the planet's suns, two yellow globes far away. Four shadows he thought were clouds were in fact four men looking down on him. He heard no words, but it was plain that they were not trying to communicate with him.

__

So, this is the one that met Samuel.

Yes. He is quite young, but Samuel had already told us of that. Come, let us carry him to healing.

Hibiki heard these voices , but they echoed through his head instead of his ear drums. Then again, he was so nauseous that he thought he was just dreaming. The four men lifted Hibiki and carried him away from the Vanguard wreckage. He was taken to a cave-like hospice, where he finally lost all consciousness . He awoke to what sounded like soft drumming, with a aged man looking at him, smiling. He took Hibiki' s hand and raised him. Surprisingly, the hurts of the crash were healed, save for a few cuts and bruises. He saw many other people, children who were talking and playing as well as silent, robed men sitting in a circle.

__

You are the one, Hibiki Tokai. We have seen you before, though only in legend.

Hibiki was speechless.

__

Come, you must sit with us. Forgive our lack of subtlety, but we are a closed people.

Hibiki and the man came to a hall lined with men similar to the one he came in with, all dressed in multi-colored ponchos with long hair tied back with headbands or string. None of them spoke with their mouths, but Hibiki saw that some were nodding and making gestures towards each other, as if in speaking conversation. Some were laughing, but only with head shakes and no sound. Hibiki felt the urge to scream out, just to test if he was going deaf. The man put his hand on his shoulder and raised his other hand to call 'silence'. The men all looked at Hibiki and stopped 'talking'. Hibiki saw that they were wearing similar raiment to Rabat, but the less he though t of that swindler the better. The man motioned Hibiki to sit down cross legged on the floor, kneeling like the others. A 'silence' fell over the room as Hibiki was made to listen to the elders, al robed similarly, plus a group of younger men and curious children peeking from behind the door.

__

Long ago, our ancestors possessed a unique gift. Legend has it that we could talk to the gods themselves. Others of our race, of Earth chose to steal this gift for themselves.

With that, the oldest man began to paint on the cavern floor, using a set of dyes one of the others had handed him. A figure of a man looking up, words flowing out of his mouth appeared.

__

They invaded this world and stole our voices, for they were jealous and wanted our gift for themselves. Now we only have our minds to speak with, though our children and theirs still have their voices. 

"Damn the invaders!" one of the younger robed ones mentally muttered.

"Tatanka! Hold your tongue! Negative thoughts only lead to defeat!" the chieftain scolded, shaking his brush. Tatanka hung his head in regret.

"Why didn't you fight the Harvesters then?" Hibiki made a fist, "You must fight! Why do you stand there doing nothing?"

__

Hush! Negative thoughts lead only to defeat! You know the color…RED! The spirits do not lend their strength to conflict.

Hibiki noticed that his eyes were not the same. Red shades covered his pupils, a manifestation of the evil side of Pegasus. This he saw in a mirror the elder held up. Tatanka nodded, agreeing with the elders and looking at Hibiki as well. The red faded from his eyes, making him rub them to see if he wasn't hallucinating.

__

You are indeed one who knew the power we spoke to. But you are not complete, Hibiki Tokai. You have to cleanse yourself of this doubt I sense in you.

"What doubt?" Hibiki sat back, fearful of the old man.

The great battle is nearing. Who will win Earth's harvest, the farmers or the farmhands? You, one who came to us will come to the Cavern.

"The Cavern?"

"It is where we go sometimes, to talk to God." Tatanka answered.

__

You must go now, Hibiki Tokai. You must have converse with yourself, to find your true worth. If you let the darkness take you, you will fall into the realm of the spirits and fail. Go now, son of man!

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. I Am Me, Who Are You?

CHAPTER 19: I AM ME, WHO ARE YOU?

Hibiki was led to a deep cavern, lighted by dozens of torches that flickered in the dark reaches of the Cave. His escort left him, leaving him facing a sheer face, with a small light on top.

__

That is your destination. 

"Let's go, then!" Hibiki started to climb, grabbing a rock face.

Ed gripped the chair arms as he closed his eyes and tried again. The three Dread pilots were in the same room, looking at the ever-growing map of the surroundings Parfait was excruciatingly carving out of her scans. Meia was worried that he would kill himself, but Ed hardly looked _human_ now. She tried to not worry about him, but every other glance not at the screen was at him. He looked at her and grinned, squeezing her hand. She smiled and looked towards the screen. 

"Bart, how are things on your end?"

"Nothing. I'm picking up new planets, but no life signs. But I'll search harder."

"Aye."

Ed's eyes glowed red as he put more of his mental power into the search mechanisms. The pilots were frightened at the way he looked now, save Meia. Seems _all_ of his body was cyborg implanted, his skin transparent where it had not melted off. Nevertheless, many on board had come to accept this and Ed walked around openly in his cyborg guise. If anyone could see Bart now, he too was unlike himself. The Pegasus aura enveloped him fully, concentrating fully in his eyes , which scanned the multiple screens around him. Even with all these modifications, Hibiki was nowhere to be found. That is, until both Bart and Ed began speaking again with voices not their own.

"No good. Who do you think you are? Grow up! What are you, little boy?" Bart started yelling.

"I…I…damn! Who are you? Are you God?" Ed seemed to reply. The whine in his voice was very similar to a certain pilot.

"Ah, you are but a mortal man, primitive beyond understanding us."

"Then you're not God- you're alive?"

The crew and pilots listened to the conversation attentively, though Meia and BC both wanted to pull the plug on this conversation before the mediums were driven insane, but they both bit their hands, listening at the same time.

"What do you know of us? We are far older than you. Far, far older."

"And what?" a third voice came through, from Pyoro this time.

"You?" Bart's voice wavered.

"Yes, it is I. The one who gave himself to humans. I am the heart of this craft and am talking to you now through it. Remove yourself from my companion."

Bart was shaken in his helm room, as if struck by lightning. His eyes still glowed blue, but the voice was now that of the 'Nirvana' Pegasus.

"How dare you!" the first voice came through Pyoro now.

"I prefer this voice. And that of the one you are trying to hinder!"

"Me?" Hibiki groaned, reaching upwards for another rock.

"What is Hibiki? What is the strength of humanity? It will all come to nothing, _nothing_." Pyoro glowed red.

"I am one who has very little strength of body. All I can do-" Hibiki grabbed the next foothold, "-is be stronger ! There are many people I've met, many people I need to be strong for! What would they say?"

"They would say? Here is what they say!"

Hibiki shook his head, hearing words said by Meia, BC , Jura and even Rabat.

__

You do not understand! Meia shouted in his head, _Don't speak for yourself with words borrowed from others!_ Rabat warned. Hundreds of other voices clamored for room in his mind, but Hibiki strengthened his resolve and waved the red mist away.

"Get OUT of my face!!" he screamed as he neared the pinnacle. The mist was now green.

"You who have existed beyond time, heed my words! Humankind is not as we are, eternal though we may be. They are indeed etched in time, waiting for little and ambitions run high in their folk, the young no less. I have dwelt with humans for over a century of their years. They are worth more than you know, my friend. Lay aside your grievances, whatever they may be. We are living, not immortal. Humans have a limited time in this universe and thus…and thus strive!" Bart yelled, falling to the floor as the Pegasus broke contact.

"Climb, Hibiki….!" he grunted.

"Hibiki…get to the top!!" Ed opened his 'real' eyes, "I've found him!!!"

Something had also possessed the three Dread pilots, with the three pointing to a spot on the screen.

"There," they said.

Ed ran the cursor over the spot, while Bart instantly sped towards the planet. The decisions taken were so sudden , that BC fell off her standing position , cursing.

"Who gave the order to move?" Bart ignored her and upped the helm speed.

The asteroid clamps broke off and the Nirvana sped towards the unnamed destination, the Delivery section hurriedly returning to the ship. The egg carrier was the last, not even able to dock properly, resulting in a spectacular (but harmless) crash into a pile of barrels.

"I used to do that in supermarkets….," a dizzy Gascgone rubbed her head.

The painting the old man (named Oosa Kokuberi) was making now comprised of a man with a blue victory symbol , red crab, white dragon, a black sword and shield and eight 'prayers' around him. Behind this man were two great golden wings, spread out like a majestic eagle perched on a mountaintop.

__

He is near the summit.

"The eight prayers, the black arms, white wings, red claw and also- the Blue Victory! This man is in the center of the universe!" Tatanka exclaimed.

__

Indeed he is. Is it not so, Utan?

Rabat's monkey jumped behind Oosa, nodding as she peered over the painting.

Hibiki saw what he was climbing for, a green globe slightly larger than him emanating. The red wave suddenly surrounded him, engulfing him in more pain and torture. His strength was now near its limit, though that was now ebbing. His mind drifted elsewhere again, to old memories and old places he knew nothing of. Ships breaking up in an electromagnetic storm. A blonde girl playing with him. People fearfully running towards pods of some sort. A woman taking him and placing him in one. And a face he barely recognized. But before he could say a word, the face was right in front of him. He felt an arm grapple him and hoist him onto the summit.

"Rabat!"

"Yes. That is my name now," he replied.

"What…what are you doing here, you rat?"

To Hibiki' s surprise, Rabat put his hand on his shoulder and looked mournfully at Hibiki' s torn clothes and wounds. He looked at the opening that led to the mountain's peak and turned back towards Hibiki.

"I was there too. Long ago, on that ship. Your mother, she put you in your pod when our ship was heavily damaged…"

"My mother? I'm from Talark! What mother?"

"Hibiki…we're not from Talark at all. We're the first generation of colonials. My pod came here, back when I was called Samuel Adams. I met the chief and Utan here. I tried climbing like you, but screwed up big time. Oosa told me someone like me would come and beat this peak. I didn't believe him and left, angry at myself. But I came back and he told me to find you. And here we are, in the center of everything."

"How can I be…."

"Science. Now go to the top and finish the job. You are the one the chief told everyone about. Your friends all know that you are it." Rabat began walking into the shadows, "the stage is set- declare yourself!"

"Tell me more!" Hibiki pleaded with Rabat.

"That old lady on your ship knows you more. You remember, the little blonde girl?"

Hibiki' s eyes went wide open. Magno was the little girl that made faces with him? The one he saw being dragged away by frightened parents? Maybe she knew all this time…maybe she didn't? Hibiki started laughing.

"Of _course_ she knows!" he laughed out loud, smacking his forehead, "she knows everything!" His cheer returned to him, remembering all the cheek pulls and ear tugs the naughty girl would do to him, despite being only three years older. The hair twisting, the belly pinching….The cave glowed with the green Pegasus light , which made Hibiki smile and even giggle. The sunlight peering through the mountain summit also made him smile. He looked back at the disappearing figure of Rabat and then up at the sun.

"In your own words!" Rabat could be heard from far off.

Hibiki stood atop the mountaintop, seeing the vast canyons and gorges around the mighty peak. He took a deep breath and let out a powerful yell that pierced the morning skies. It echoed far and wide, but Hibiki kept on screaming. Not out of pain, but joy. He felt a great burden heaving itself off his shoulders, power in his arms.

"I am Hibiki Tokai!" he yelled to the heavens.

Oosa and Tatanka smiled and Utan cheered wildly.

__

Another true spirit is born.

As if by coincidence, the Nirvana pulled into nearspace , sending out one familiar blue fighter to pick Hibiki up.

"Mr. Alien!" Dita was almost in tears as she saw him proudly perched on the mountain top.

Later, when all was settled and Hibiki' s injuries healed, the people of the Voice gathered to say goodbye to Hibiki. Kokuberi handed him a green jewel that he placed on Hibiki' s forehead, and a cloth facsimile of the cave painting he had done. Hibiki had wanted to see Rabat, but he was not there at all. As time was short, Magno bid Oosa farewell and soon, the Nirvana set off, a white star in a reddening sky.

"Samuel…why did you not come with us?"

"I cannot tell him."

"Is the guilt still to heavy to bear, friend?" Oosa put his hand on Rabat's shoulders. Rabat looked darkly at the cave painting and sighed.

"Too heavy."

"You did what any father would have done, Samuel. Rest and be at peace. Truth is a strand that winds itself back together through time. He will know that you have searched long for him. I can say that no barrier lies between you now, save age."

Samuel remembered exactly what happened. The pioneer ship was losing power and was going to collapse at any time. The mass panic led to many rushing towards the escape pods and into cold sleep. Families were broken up, couples cruelly separated and children left to wander innocently. He and his wife held their only child close as they hunted for empty pods. He took the boy and placed him in a pod, which hissed all around him and sent him to the bliss of suspended animation. His wife pushed him into another pod as he screamed her name, pounding on the unbreakable glass as the gas slowly took him. An explosion sent her crashing into the glass, her last sight being that of her child, with her finger pointing at its pod. The last thing Samuel felt were the cold tears running down his cheeks as he too slipped away form the world. Next thing he knew, his pod was shattered, his right eye blind and he was on some desert world. And a monkey came up to Samuel Adams. Not long after, Rabat was born.

"There is a barrier. It's called trust, or lack of it."

"Say no more, Earth-man. You cannot judge how others in turn judge you. There will be time. Rest, and perform your new task in the morning."

"One more thing, Oosa . I know the blue victory, the red claw ,the white wings and the black armament. But what are the golden wings?"

"Of that I know nothing and will tell nothing." He fell silent. 

The magnetic storm almost over, the Nirvana crew were ecstatic at the chance of finally returning home. Paiway even made the trek up to the bridge to see her home, as did many of the midshipmen. The news that Hibiki was a member of the first generation was a shock to everyone, not less to Magno who stirred long forgotten memories in her heart . She smiled, knowing that fate was on her side. For countless years, she prayed that she would be reunited with the little boy until eventually she forgot him. Everyone looked at him in awe now, proud in his footsteps and loud in his commands. Something was in him now, something no one could eject.

Ed was also healed of the wire-wounds, thanks in no small part to Duerro and Parfait's joint efforts. Meia and he were the last to greet Hibiki, joining the bridge party rather late. Bart was strangely silent, meditating in his chamber. Even BC couldn't get him to come out, to even Magno' s surprise. He was missing at meals and strategy discussions, though these were of little importance. The crew joked that he was afraid of castration if they landed on Mejale. The blue glow in his chamber was beginning to look like a cauldron of fire, though none dared approach it. The storm became thinner and thinner as the ship sped towards its home , the hearts of its crew high and their spirits higher. The storm made communication impossible, so Magno was counting on a shock appearance.

A shock she got. As soon as the storm abated, the Nirvana found itself the target of over a million guns and even more mines. A single message appeared on the screen.

****

THIS IS THE TALARK EMPIRE FLAGSHIP TODOROKI. CEASE YOUR COURSE AND SAY THE PASSWORD. YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO RESPOND. OR FACE THE CONSQUENCES. YOU NOW SEE THE CONSQUENCES.


	20. Chapter 20 Hometown Manners

CHAPTER 20: HOMETOWN MANNERS

"We…we've emerged in Talark space?"

"Talark built these mines a long time ago…it's a wonder I was able to stop in time!" Bart howled.

"What do you mean, Bart!?" BC growled.

"These mines were meant to keep any outsiders from landing on the far side of the planet. Mejale is also in view, but the mines were meant for…." Bart gulped.

"Meant for _who?_ Magno grimaced.

"Pirates."

"Well , let's get to it! Don't one of you guys have the password!?!?!" Magno 's heart was giving way again.

"I'm afraid not…we're only midshipmen! Only the senior officers know it!" Bart moaned, hands on his head.

"I'm afraid I don't have it either. I'm a first class citizen, but still a doctor under another doctor," Duerro shook his head as he stood behind Paiway.

"I don't, that's for sure." Hibiki sat in the Golden Vanguard's cockpit, "Why don't I go out there and just bust a way through?"

"NO!" Magno yelled. "We need these minefields to slow Earth's forces down!"

****

NO PASSWORD RECEIVED. COUNTDOWN COMMENCES

A counter appeared on the screen, counting down from three minutes. To everyone's horror, the guns began priming and the mines glowed red, ready to explode. Sweat ran down BC's brow as Ezra began the countdown. Paiway was crying, uncontrollably wiping her eyes.

"I wanted to go home! I wanted to see my house again!" she wept. To her surprise, Kero started talking with a familiar voice.

"Of course you'll see it, Kero- Kero! " Duerro' s hand was holding the frog puppet, with his other arm around Paiway. She smiled and hugged the doctor, holding him tight. She wasn't the only one with fear in her eyes. Down below, Pyoro clutched Karu as tightly as he could. Parfait was with her crew, wishing Duerro could be there in their last moments together. Barnet and Jura were holding each other, as were Ed and Meia on the bridge. Dita was running to the Vanguard hangar while BC swallowed and looked around, seeing fear in everyone's faces. Even Bart was weeping, wishing he had asked his grandfather about this earlier. BC gritted her teeth as Ezra reached the critical part of the countdown.

"9…8…7…6…5….4….3….2….1…"

"My name is Uragasemi Temeni. Rank: Commander in Chief of Intelligence Section. The password is K, A, N ,O, E zero, zero, three, one. Begin attestation." 

That was _not_ the voice of the sub commander. Yet it came from BC's lips. The computer voice responded with a positive sounding click, and then a human voice came over the speakers.

"Well done, keep up the good work, Commander. "

"Ezra, leave a marker here. Security, send two members to the bridge. We have a spy."

"Who is this?" a voice on the other end asked. BC grimaced, knowing that it wasn't the female voice of the Vice-Commander.

Magno repeated the order and nodded at BC.

"You…you knew all this time?" BC wheeled around, seeing the look in Magno' s eyes.

"I suspected. Then Bart showed me who you actually were. It was after Lunar 21."

Bart slowly rose out of his blue halo. He had a serious look on his pale face, but didn't even blink at BC. He walked towards her and looked her in the eye.

"I'm not as stupid as I look, BC. I knew from that moment you got a little _too_ drunk. Seems I can control my alcohol better than you. You told me _everything_. And I mean _everything_. Your identity, your mission and even your real name. I've known for a long time. But I don't care. You're still BC the sub commander to me. The one I fell in love with.."

"Bart…I…"

"I still love you , all the same. Whoever or whatever you are," Bart turned his back to BC. "At least that's what _I_ thought."

BC clenched her fists, shaking her head. Two crew members came on the bridge to restrain her ,in which she offered little resistance. Ed and Meia looked helplessly at their vice commander as she was led out of her own domain.

"I never thought that technology was possible….." Ed stared at BC.

"Quite surprising, isn't it?" BC sardonically remarked.

Meia had to shake Ed out of his trance. She thought Ed's cyborg guise was crazy enough, but BC as a man…? Tough girl she was, that was too difficult to swallow.

"Edward, my boy," Magno called. "Will you step in her shoes for a moment? I'm quite used to having a man in second command now."

Ed looked at Meia and shrugged , approaching the vice-commander's seat.

"No, not yet." she grinned. Ed looked at Meia again, not understanding the commander's words. "Just take this password," she typed something into BC's console from her own, and Ed read the password to confirm it.

"Before I go…I want to say that…though it wasn't very long, I feel proud to have served under your banner, Magno Vidan! I wouldn't trade this…for the universe." BC solemnly declared at the bridge doors.

"And I over you, Bosom. But rules are rules. Take her to the brig!"

The two crew members bound Bosom in handcuffs and slowly led her to the brig where Ed and the Men had been imprisoned a while back. Hibiki, passing by Bosom and seeing her red voice changer was stunned cold. Never had he felt so betrayed by Talark!

  
The men (barring Bart) were all in the brig, eyeing this new 'comrade' behind the laser bars with curious eyes. BC lay there, a sly smile on his face and not the slightest hint of aggravation.

"Were relations _that_ bad?" Hibiki demanded to know.

"Yes. They had deteriorated to the point of attritional warfare. Talark had more weaponry, Mejale the better fighters. I was sent as a deep undercover unit."

"How did they, you know…make you a 'woman'?" Ed wondered.

"It's what they called a 'forbidden gene' in men. As Bart might tell you, physically I'm all woman. This treatment made me like the way I am."

"The X chromosome. I see. And now I know why we're all here- we had a man vouching for us all along."

"You're not really a man, either. Only your memories are of this officer person, right?"

"Best of both, I guess." BC allowed himself a little giggle.

The ship then rocked, with alarms ringing in every corridor.

"What's going on?" Ed called over his cyborg comm.

"It's the Talark military! They're taking this ship! They've cut some deal with the Mejale fleet that'll evacuate the women! Hurry! You must escape!" Celtic responded.

"Plan, anyone…?" Ed looked around. 

All over the ship, Mejale troopers came and forcibly arrested all the crew members they could find, regardless of rank or age. Pyoro lay dead on the floor, hiding in fear of capture , knowing that Karu was safely in Ezra's arms. Paiway and Meia were surprised in a hallway, cuffed and forced down on their chins. Dita and Parfait were captured in the kitchen while several troopers stormed the bridge. The men were nowhere in the brig when the troopers came. Pretty soon, all the crew of the Nirvana were herded into small ships the detached from the Nirvana and headed back to Mejale. Dita was yelling Hibiki' s name as the guards dragged her to the last pod. She was yelling so loud that a rifle butt was needed to knock her into submission.

The one place the troopers did not search was the reactor core. The four men with Pyoro sat there, musing over the large green globe that was Pegasus and its little yellow companion.

"Ah, this is where we all met. Barring you, of course, Edward." Duerro took control. "Here we learned of man, and of woman. Of life in its fullest. And here it might all end."

" What are the Talark going to do with us?" Ed asked, looking worryingly at the Mejale ships through a window port.

"Nothing. We _are_ male, after all. Even the robot."

"I'm a member of the first generation, right?" Hibiki raised his fist.

Duerro nodded. "Yes, you are."

"Well, then I can just take this to Gramps, and then the can talk to the Seven Old Men! Bart, why don't you help me with your father? Bart?"

Bart was silent, looking out at the approaching Talark fleet.

"He's usually the loudest! What's your problem, man?" Hibiki moaned. But Bart didn't respond.

"At any rate, I won't lose!" Hibiki made a defiant stance. Duerro smiled and put his hand on Hibiki' s shoulder.

"That's what I thought."

Hibiki, thinking it was some sort of brotherly gesture reached out to Duerro. Duerro pulled out his right hand from his pocket quickly and in a flash, chemicals surged through Hibiki' s body and the world became blurry. The fuzzy shapes of Duerro and Ed standing over him with smiles was the last thing he saw.

Ed lifted the unconscious Hibiki and threw him straight into the Pegasus core, which swallowed him whole, shielding him from any form of detection. Bart still looked out the window, but Pyoro was hyperventilating. 

"Why or how did you do that?"

"He doesn't belong here, plain and simple. He's got a job to do." Duerro coldly stated.

"Stage 2 then." Bart reluctantly turned away from the window sill. I'm afraid it might hurt."

"That's what we have to bear. The values we'll bring are more important than any blood we lose. Our men have to learn."

No sooner had the Mejale ships made a mad dash back to their planet that the pod-shaped Talark cruisers appeared on the scene. Bart, Duerro ,Ed and BC were 'freed' from their cells by cream-uniformed soldiers, with Commander Temeni getting the highest greeting.

"So, they didn't eat your liver then?" a soldier joked.

"They had enough to eat." Duerro replied.

"You, you're a Lunarian colonial? Don't worry, there's a small Lunar fleet here by coincidence. We'll get you to your fleet in no time," they noticed Ed, "Sergeant! Take another man and escort this man to his ships with another pod! We're taking custody of these citizens for the time being!"

The sergeant saluted, and Ed was helped up and led out by two men. He looked out a window, seeing the faint thrusters of the Mejale ships. A single thought came through his mind

__

Take care, blue eyes.

The pod ships towed the Nirvana using Lunarian photon cables, placing the ship in the public space dock it was stolen from exactly a year ago. The men returned to a heroes ' welcome, though Grandpa ordered a thorough debriefing. Temeni himself was to be awarded a bevy of medals for 'heroic service' by the High General of Talark' s army, in a ceremony broadcast to even Mejale. Meanwhile, the small fleet of Lunarian ships hovered in the sky, silent specks in the night . One figure, his hands twitching, watched from the bridge of his ship.

The Mejale welcome was not so well. The pirates were all put to trial, including little baby Karu, who cried all throughout the tribunal. Jura was condemned for her pink book of pregnancy, Barnet and Gascgone for desertion and the others for simply being cohorts of men. The raven-eyed judge pronounced the guilty verdict with very little hesitation. In no time the pirates of Magno Vidan were whisked from the tomb-like tribunal chamber into the less friendly surroundings of a prison carrier bay. Dita and Jura had to hold Ezra steady, even volunteering to hold the baby. Barnet was slumped in a corner, beaten down by savage guards. Meia and Paiway stood beside a sitting Magno, her ancient eyes closed for the time being.

"Are you disturbed, child?" she asked Meia.

"I'm just wondering what Ed would say at a time like this…." Meia flipped her hair back, revealing one of Ed's silver earrings on her ear, shining bright against the darkness of the cramped cabin. She gently stroked it with her fingers, closing her eyes.

"You'll see him again, don't worry," Magno said without smiling. "He'll come back for the other earring, at least."

Meia managed a faint smile, but she looked out the small port window. Her home planet , all blue and green loomed before her. But she wasn't going there. She was going to an asteroid prison she knew too well from past experience. None of the others had ever been incarcerated in there. In her thug days, Meia would be paraded in front of the other prisoners and jeered at, even having things thrown at her. More than ever she wished a certain two Vanguards would break everyone out.

"What the heck?" Hibiki rubbed his behind. "Those bastards…."

He looked up and saw that the green Pegasus was showing signs of red.

"You're afraid big brother's coming? Humph. I'm not!" 

The Pegasus flashed brightly in response, eliminating the red specks. Hibiki was left outside, with the yellow Pegasus chirping beside him. To his surprise, Pyoro floated beside him.

"Hello-pyoro! I played dead as the doctor told me to. Now we can get around to moving the ship!"

"Where is everyone? "  


"Talark or Mejale. Ed's probably on his way home by now…"

"Well, let's head to engineering."

The men weren't too welcome after their latest remarks, one day after being hailed as freed prisoners of Mejale, now they were traitors to Talark. Duerro and Bart were arrested for their comments regarding women, which they had tried to forward to the Seven Old Men. Billboards and posters declared that McPhail and Garsuss would be 're-educated' to Talark standards. The Garsuss family was shocked, pleading to no avail for Bart's release. His uncles, in particular were adamant that Bart was innocent, caught up in the war between the two planets.

The actual re-education was performed in a forgotten chamber deep below the presidential palace, with Bart being cruelly tortured by a gleeful whip wielding officer. Duerro was forced to watch. All they had to do was utter 'Hail Grandpa'. Instead, Duerro kept on saying 'women are beautiful. I have never felt more alive than around them' . Bart's screams only strengthened his will, making the whipmaster frustrated, going for more pain with each stroke. The true pain, however was deeper than any whip could create. A pain couldn't be healed by even his freedom. A familiar figure walked into the room, with flowing silver hair and shiny medals, coupled with a sadistic smile.

"How's the debriefing going?" Temeni asked, grinning at Duerro.

"They're stubborn, sir. They can't say two simple words!"

"Give me the whip, I'll show you guys how to make full use of a whip!" Temeni took the leather device, already stained with Bart's blood.

"Go on, I don't care!" Bart seethed, " It won't change the way I felt about you when you were a woman!" He did not blink, facing Temeni with fire in his eyes. Duerro had never seen him like this before.

"I see you've got another reward for betraying your history."

Temeni ignored him and walked up to Bart, seeing eye to eye with his former shipmate. His eyes softened, and a soft whisper came from Temeni' s lips.

"I love you too."

In seconds, the leather whip knocked out all four of the guards. A fallen body outside made it five, having being stunned earlier. Bart was crying, unable to wipe the tears as his hands were chained to the ceiling. BC softly wiped the tears with her hand, gazing softly into his eyes. She pressed the red button on her neck, changing it to green.

"Let's go home," the voice Bart loved so much whispered.

BC took his chin in her hands and kissed him fully on the lips, feeling the warmth in his body slowly build up. She felt him kiss her back, a sign of his devotion to her. He was still crying when she undid his chains, embracing her with his weakened arms. She released Duerro' s chains and slung the weakened Bart over her shoulder.

"Hibiki is waiting for us. Let's go!"

A pod soon launched from the spaceport.

The pirates were hounded through an already crowded prison, with women hooting and howling at the new arrivals. But one prisoner recognized Magno and called out her name. Others realize who just walked into their prison and started cheering. Dita looked around to see many doing likewise. Magno halted and looked at the prisoner who recognized her.

"I am Magno Vidan. These are my pirates."

Many prisoners ran to their doors asking to join the pirates, despite the guards' warnings. Jura beamed proudly, echoing her self-labeled status of 'pirate of freedom'. 

"Seems we have a lot of supporters here," Gascgone remarked.

"The perfect place to start changing the world!" Dita declared, raising her wrists.

All of a sudden, alarms sounded and the prison itself rocked. Alerts were sounded, and guards frantically ran about, only to be stunned by their own weapons. Women dressed as Mejale troopers stormed the compound, shooting open the cell doors. Three came up to Magno and removed their hoods. It was Rebecca , Varoa and another of the veterans who had joined Magno' s cause on board the _Paraiso _, the sister ship of Magno' s original flagship.

"Long time no see, old lady!" Varoa hailed her leader.

Rebecca ran towards Ezra, who was holding Karu up for her Ouma to see. Rebecca smiled, saying hello to little Karu , the face of a proud mother being hers for now. Outside, the prison authorities were scrambling as the _Paraiso_' s forces destroyed barrier after barrier of the prison walls. The prisoners streamed into the ship as it lay docked in the station hold, before the sleek green starship pulled away, a true smash and grab job.

The Nirvana was also under attack, from unrecognized mecha and cloaked Lunarian ships. The ship was blasted off its moorings, cast adrift. No Vanguards were downed, as the unknown mecha stunned any pursuing Vanguards long enough to make their escape. The Lunarian fleet, having taken its quarry ,left almost immediately, the Talark ships reluctant to follow for fear of damaging the Ikazuchin. The figure presiding over the men's arrival smiled, motioning for the fleet to leave. Strangely, the ship moved by itself, even if intel repeatedly assured the commanders that the entire premises was searched and double searched. The klaxons sounded again as the _Paraiso_ was detected rendezvousing with the Nirvana and its small escort. Mejale and Talark ships maintained a safe distance, not knowing what to do.

Hibiki sat alone on a box, eating a cold lunch Dita had prepared for him. He had a somewhat flushed look when the crew of the Nirvana re-boarded their ship. The ship was directing its own will, locking him and Pyoro out of the systems. 

"What's the password?" he asked.

"It's easy, didn't you figure it out?" Gascgone smiled, producing her palmtop.

"Smile, smile!" she chimed, typing in the word gleefully. Lights came back on and machines hummed again. Crew members hustled back to their stations, though the pilots and Magno were still standing.

"Meia?" Barnet called her, but her attention was elsewhere.

"Hey, I'm _here…_ looking at that cute butt of yours." Ed's voice came out over the speakers. Meia looked up to see a camera focusing in and out on her.

"Are you pulling that nursery stunt again, Edward?" Magno grinned.

"Was a darn good idea of Duerro' s, wasn't it? Give the two Talark boys some of his sedative, send them off home in their own pod and jack myself into the system! Where is the good doctor, anyway?"

"Get back in your body already!" Meia laughed.

"The ship won't move until we pick up that pod from Talark that's approaching," Magno shrugged, "That's what Celtic is telling me on the PA system, anyway."

"Be right back!" Ed sang, his voice cut off by a sharp crack of static.

The Talark pod docked into the bay, with its three passengers running back to their positions. The one at the rear briskly walked ,rather than running. The bridge doors hissed open, letting Bart Garsuss in. He stood to attention in front of Magno, dressed again in his uniform.

"Bart Garsuss , returning to duty!" he saluted.

"What did they _do_ to you, Bartholomew?" Magno frowned, looking at all the red lipstick marks on his face.

"_Oh_…um…er…I think she's the one that can explain." He pointed to the open doorway, with a single silver-haired figure leaning on the doorframe.

"Why are you standing there?" Magno cast an eye at BC. She clenched her fists, unable to step forward or backward. To BC, the world was right there between her feet and everything else was nowhere to be.

"I don't remember you resigning as my vice-commander. Or am I finally getting old?"

"I…I…" BC looked at the Boss with a mixture of elation and pride.

"And keep your voice this time. You plain broke poor Bart's heart with that bossa nova tone of yours," Magno looked at Bart," but I see you fixed _that_ problem." BC looked at Bart, who was still standing firm on his helm circle, smiling lovingly at her.

  
"And you were _worried_. Bosom the vice-commander, _worried_?" he grinned.

"Bart…darling…THE HELM!"

He slipped into the Pegasus chamber, reconnecting with the system and moving the ship forward, away from the encircling fleets. The Nirvana and Paraiso dodged blockades, avoiding minefields and defense turrets. Some ships gave chase, but gave up after Rebecca's fighters shot their tails off in warning. The two ships passed through asteroid belts that encircled Mejale, Bart being surprisingly confident in his movements. It was as if he treated the Nirvana as a Dread of his own.

"Here we are, the hideout." Magno got up. "That was fast, even by pirate standards. Being judged, thrown into prison, escaping, stealing back the ship and meeting old pals again. My, this life is long and wonderful indeed."

The pirates' hideout was nothing more than a humble asteroid from the outside, but inside, it was labyrinth of tunnels, docking bays, living quarters and other sections the pirates were not bothered enough to explain. Rebecca and Magno agreed that there should be a day's rest, but that matters would be discussed in the morning. Thus the pilots were free to wander around the base, taking a well-earned rest. Duerro and Bart were taken to medics to be checked up, though Bart insisted he was alright. BC scolded him, saying the whip scars were still on his body and could be infected. He took off his shirt to show that there were no whip marks, to the doctors' surprise. Duerro was covered in them, but Bart's skin was smoother than a newborn's. His bald plate was smoother than ever and his blue eyes were round and healthy. It was as if he was _glowing_. Giving BC a sly look, he shrugged and put his shirt back on.

"See you in the morning…I need some sleep!" he yawned, walking towards the hallway.

BC wanted to stop him, but Duerro brushed her outstretched hand aside.

"I want to tell you and Magno something about Bart- he's almost as strange as Hibiki-" Duerro flinched as one of his bandages tore open. Celtic and BC held him up as he swooned from his wounds.

"We'll hear about it in the morning, doctor. Right now, _you_ need a doctor," Magno turned her back , letting BC and Celtic carry Duerro out.

"Wow, it's been a year….a year since we embarked on this weird journey," Barnet lamented, gazing at the asteroids around the hideout.

"A year for some. But too short a time for me," Ed stood behind her along with Meia, Hibiki, Jura and Gascgone.

Barnet turned around and sighed," It's not over yet. We still have Earth to deal with. " she shook her head, folding her arms.

"Who knows what they have out there? We're counting on our worlds to cooperate to help us, but it seems we're all humanity has left."

"Don't forget, President Marshall is assembling the Lunar Fleet. That'll arrive in no time, I can tell you that," Meia reminded Barnet.

"If they attack tomorrow…"Jura closed her eyes, "Ed's pals can pick up our corpses."

Ed had a grim look on his face. He _knew_ Jura was right and simply nodded. They all looked outside at the stars and asteroids, wishing for a thousand ships to be there instead. Space said nothing to them, only replying with the odd comet of hope. That's all they had- a comet. There was no way two pirate ships could battle the might of the Harvester fleet, no matter how brave the Magno Vidan pirates were. Hibiki had said it took _two_ Melanos _fleets _to destroy one mothership- what chance did the _Paraiso_ and the _Nirvana_ have?

"Hello, everyone!" Dita cheerfully came in with a tray of chocolate cookies. But her smile quickly disappeared when she saw everyone's mood," Er…is something wrong?"

"Dita…" Meia looked at her, life gone from her face.

The ever-cheerful Dita was struck dumb by Meia' s response, dropping her tray of cookies. Trembling, she held on to the wall with her hands shaking. Hibiki came in with a pitcher of milk, his eyes full of gusto. He too , saw the look in everyone's eyes but didn't drop anything.

"You're not thinking of quitting, are you? No, no! "

"No we're not!" Barnet answered, "Just…just thinking how we can get more power to beat the Harvesters….right now, we're just seven combinations of Vandread and a mighty big ship, plus Delivery and fighters. How will that stand up against thousands of those egg ships?"

"I don't care!" Hibiki waved his free hand, "as long as we live, we have to fight them! I saw what they wanted , on…on that planet! "

"I wish my people were here," Ed wistfully looked at the asteroid belts, "They might tell us something about our mecha we've been overlooking. I have this feeling, just a little hunch we haven't seen everything yet."

"What we _can_ see is a good night's sleep. We'll need it tomorrow at the meeting." Meia decided. With that, she and Ed walked out of the room.

"Wait! Are you two in the_ same _room?!" Barnet and Jura stood aghast. There was no response from either of them, as Ed put his arm around Meia' s waist going through the door.

Dita chuckled, "Kinda reminds me of our promise, doesn't it, Hibiki?"

"Huh?" Hibiki almost dropped the pitcher of milk.

"To play in my room?" she innocently blinked.

Hibiki shoved the milk to Jura and ran out the corridor as fast as possible, leaving Dita scratching her head in bewilderment. She the realized that he was _running_ away and gave chase. Gascgone sighed and walked out, hands raised in surrender.

"It's just us again, Miss Elde, " Barnet mumbled through cookie chomps "Mm… …needs some mint."

"Yeah…just _us_…me, you and whoever you're waiting for."

Barnet turned, looking at Jura, " Wha- what are you saying?"

"Your face lit up when Meia mentioned the Lunar Colonies…it's _him_, isn't it?"

Barnet munched on another cookie, "Have no idea who you're talking about."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Err…too much spice."

"No need to hide it, Barnet. It's not like we're…you know. But you _are_ my friend. And friends don't keep secrets. I'll tell you one. I always _knew_ Robert Marshall was after you. I was just fooling myself, thinking he was mistaken instead. Goddess help me, Barnet…I'm _jealous_. Jealous of you, jealous of Dita , jealous of Meia. Why am I the only one without a man? Am I not the one who wants a baby?"

"Remember what Ed said to you at the gas giant?"

"Nobody's in love with me?"

"_You're_ not in love with anyone. Me neither…but I'll admit. Hanging around these men has made me…_curious_. There, secret replied to." Barnet winked and nudged Jura. "We'll find you a man someday, Jura Basil Elde."

"I never thought I'd hear those words all my life!" Jura laughed," A year ago, I would have shot you for that!"

"You would have shot the man first!" Barnet laughed, embracing her old friend. They laughed for what seemed like an eternity, for a while immune to the cares of the universe. Then reality struck as the tears began to flow. Still , they held each other close and refused to let go. Tonight may be the last night they would see each other alive. Jura figured that was what Meia and Ed were thinking, leaving early.

"Lucky them…"she murmured to herself.


	21. Chapter 21 Paper, Rock and Scissors

CHAPTER 21:PAPER, ROCK AND SCISSORS

The meeting was almost ready, with Magno' s pirates seated at a strategy table with Rebecca 's group on the other side. Varoa sat on her left, bright red hair cropped short. At Magno' s side sat BC and Meia with the others standing. Not surprisingly, Bart and Ed stood behind their 'women'.

"The meeting begins," Magno tapped the table, letting the others sit at seats at the table. Everyone was seated, leaving Rebecca to open proceedings.

"You tell me the entire Harvester fleet is headed for Mejale and Talark. This is bad news ! Breaking you out was hard enough- any suggestions?"

"You know what we're thinking. We have to convince the leaders of Talark and Mejale to help us fight them off. Talark' s minefield won't be enough. "

"How? We're outlaws on Mejale, and demons on Talark!" Varoa thudded her fist.

Bart shook off the comment but said nothing.

"The Doctor has an announcement concerning Hibiki," Magno raised her hand. "If you please, Doctor McPhail."

Duerro stood up and activated a series of displays, mostly Hibiki' s bio-composition and his structural make-up. He pointed to a specific field of data which nobody seemed to recognize.

"He's our trump card. _This_ makes him our ambassador to Talark."

The women gasped and looked at each other for answers. Rebecca sat on the edge of her seat, palms crunching the wooden armrests.

"Yes. He is one of the first generation of colonists, like the Seven Men on Talark as well as Grandma herself. I hear they have this habit of listening to their own?"

"That's what my grandpa told me," Bart bowed his head.

"What of any other enemies of Earth?" Rebecca calmly returned to her seat.

"We don't know. Lunarian forces might arrive, but we don't' know when. But it's _imperative_ that we convince Grandpa and Grandma to ally." BC made her point. Bart squeezed her hand, but turned back to Rebecca.

"Then that's settled. We have to somehow gatecrash the Hall of the Fathers and the Chamber of the Mother and make' em think our way. "

"That may not be necessary…"Magno grinned, " I know a back way in…"

Jin Tokai never really liked the Hall of the Fathers. Too stony for his tastes, too full of statues of old men made before _they_ were too old. Silent sentinels stood firm at the doors, though they did not still their eyes at what old Jin was carrying in his left hand. He stopped at the door, letting them examine his package. One look convinced them and he soon stepped into the hall of the Fathers, a dark, dimly lit hall where the seven thrones of the oldest men on Talark sat. The center throne lit up, revealing a gnarled old man with age-stained fingers and a giant beard. To his left sat a beardless lord, the blonde color of his hair still showing despite his age.

"What are you doing here, Jin? You promised that you would guard the underground sleepers and never come here unless in emergency, " asked the blonde man.

"Father Garsuss, I've come to show you all _this_."

Jin opened up his package and held aloft a plant in a pot . "Look! I've managed to grow something in that wasteland!"

"Is that all?" the bearded man mockingly laughed, "I was awakened to see a potted plant?"

"It's the best hope we have to survive, brother!" Jin called out to him and the others. "_The_ best."

"Jin….!" 

"Now stop that, Grandpa…" Father Garsuss motioned for him to sit down, " Jin is trying to help us all live. Isn't that right, Jin?"

"You better believe it, Marcus…" a female voice came out of the blue. A screen popped up , showing a robed old woman, her eyes guarded by a transparent blue visor.

"Annie!" Grandpa grunted in astonishment, " You haven't opened this channel in…in…"

"One hundred years," Jin reminded Grandpa, "One century, Zen. When we were all young men and women going together to a dream. Now we're all that's left of that generation…well, except two more."

"There's someone you might know on the other channel," Annie pressed a switch.

"Ah, Uncle Jin! You played with me on the ship! I've missed you!" Magno chimed, smiling at her old playmate.

"Ah-ha! Little Miss Magno! It's been a long time indeed!" Jin held out his arms as if to greet an onrushing child.

"She is Magno Vidan, leader of the pirates who've been embarrassing our military forces for years."

"What does a pirate want with us?"

"I'm a member of the first generation as well, I want to voice my opinion!" she sarcastically smiled.

"One more, you said?" Father Garsuss pointed to a blank screen.

"My name is Hibiki Tokai."

Grandpa dropped his scepter.

As if Hibiki' s entrance wasn't prolific enough, his message was beamed on both worlds as well as to neighboring planets. Fleets stopped to listen to him and changed course, while citizens viewed this strange boy on large erected screens. His speech was confident, full of guts and determination. The _Todoroki _sat silently in space dock, its crew befuddled by what Hibiki had to say. On board the _Paraiso_ and the _Nirvana_, the pilots stood by in case the Harvesters decided to join the podium.

"No, no! Stop the transmission!" some of the Fathers were waving frantically. Grandpa and Garsuss ignored them, though only the latter was truly listening to Hibiki. Annie shook her head and sighed.

"This is what your message meant, Magno?"

"I only said 'Look'."

"…so, that's it! We should do this for our future!" Hibiki triumphantly raised his fist.

Grandpa was speechless, as were the Fathers who were yelling earlier. The Golden Vanguard leapt out of the Nirvana with the other fighters and the delivery craft, merging into the Blue Victory. The combination left many of Annie's maidens rubbing their eyes, but Annie smiled.

"This is what that meant then….and thank you for Sera's disk. I'll keep it until she can come visit her mothers' graves...my daughter's graves…."

"Alert, alert!" Ezra yelled, "Large ship detected, six o clock!"

"What? How did they get past our markers?!" BC gritted her teeth.

"It seems to know our recognition codes!" Celtic wailed.

Sensors on the Todoroki went crazy at the sighting. No one on board had ever seen a Harvester mothership, though this one was strangely golden and somehow benign. The pirates getting ready to attack were beaten to it by the Black Star, ever eager to fight the enemy.

"Gung-ho as always, Eddie! It this how you greet an old pal?"

"_Carl_?" 

Ed's retros barely stopped the Black Star from colliding with the behemoth vessel, which dwarfed the two pirate ships , making them look like blue and green buttons on a golden coat.

"Yep, it's me! The overalls man!" old Carlos from Lunar 21 twirled, "We captured this bugger at Soul Point, shortly after you left! How, a trade secret! It's wonderful, once you get to know the insides!" he laughed as a little robot straightened out his shirt.

"But…?" Ed rubbed his aching temples.

Seven ships decloaked around him, the same seven that shot the Nirvana off its moorings earlier. Carlos zoomed out the camera to show that he was on board one of them, remote controlling the giant vessel. 

"I saw some of you getting ready to be executed- couldn't have that, could we?" he smiled again. "And here we have the ThunderStrike units! The Thunder Dread project fell through, so we used the Thunder parts and added them to the existing VanStrikes! God, I'm glad I never retired!" he adjusted his suspenders. "some big time action!"

The Vandread pilots were gobsmacked, welcoming the new arrival with a mixture of cheer and trepidation. The golden ship loomed behind them, a giant ,obsidian one eyed squid. Some yelling convinced Varoa that the ship was on _their _side, after an aborted nosedive into the gold giant's core.

" Edward, your friends are rather few, but they bring large gifts!" Magno grinned.

"Are we invited, or are you going to have to frisk us ?" Rabat's voice came out over the speakers.

Hibiki and Dita turned to see about seventy five ships of varying shapes and sizes moving in to join them. Hibiki saw Oosa and Tatanka sitting behind Rabat together with Utan, with Sera and her bodyguards on the split screen.

"The Smugglers Union- I would have thought…I spent years arresting these people!" Barnet laughed, noticing the irony, "now they've _bailed_ me out!".

"One more fleet behind them, Boss!" Ezra reported.

Two hundred white ships, all shaped like swans with their white exteriors loomed behind Rabat's fleet, their fighters pouring out of docking bays like ants out of a burning anthill.

"Melanos anti-Earth fleet deploying. Here to help our comrade Hibiki Tokai."

"Melanos…"Hibiki sat up in his seat.

"Melanos?" Dita asked.

"They were a target of Earth for their skin. The fleet that picked me up before Rabat found me…they were wiped out. They're…they're massing to help me, Dita…me…"

"You're quite a popular man, that's why!" Dita smiled at him, squeezing his hand. She looked up as hundreds of Vanguards zoomed past her cockpit.

"This is the Talark Empire flagship _Todoroki_. Requesting your permission to join the battle," the admiral saluted onscreen, forgetting the male superstitions.

Two hundred and fifty Talark pod ships joined the fleet, together with numerous battle stations and mobile attack units. Swarms of Vanguards outran the Dreads, rushing towards the head of the fleet and stopping there. A man wearing pilot goggles split-screened with the admiral of the Todoroki, smoking a big cigar and sporting a gray beard.

"My name is Kyumei Ozeki, leader of the Specialist Bangat attack squadron! We request that you let _us_ have first pick at the enemies!" His blue Vanguard went to the very front tip of the fleet, swinging its energy _naginata_ around and lighting its solitary red eye. The women on the Nirvana and Paraiso were speechless, noticing the difference in the Talark pilots' confidence since the time they stole the Nirvana.

"Like hell you are." Another voice joined in as hundreds of mecha joined the crowd of metal and flame from newly arrived ships. Three hundred Lunarian cruisers appeared out of cloak, ThunderStrikes flowing out like a great river of thruster plumes. Against the tide, one ThunderStrike hit its retros and hovered next to Barnet' s Dread.

"Ah, so we meet again, Barnet! This rose in my hair is for you!" a certain Robbie Marshall smiled, placing the flower between his teeth, shifting his eyebrows up. "You didn't think I'd _forget_, my dear baker?"

"If you think I'm gonna bake for you all day…." Barnet gasped at what she had just said, clapping her mouth shut with her hands.

Robbie shook his head, "No, _silly_. Women…how do men cope with you? Talk to you later, gorgeous! There's this cool movie I want you to see with me! It's a date! _Bella Ciao! _"

His ThunderStrike activated its extra boosters and zoomed out of sight, joining his flight leader. Jura came up to Barnet, who still had her hands to her mouth, her cheeks reddening.

"Oh _come_ on, Barnet! He's _right_ there!" Jura laughed, with Pyoro in her cockpit.

"Hello, um….is there any way we can er…help?" a female voice came on the net.

One hundred sleek, colorful ships of the Mejale Border Patrol flanked the ragtag fleet, Dreads issuing out to ordered formations and weapons charged. The captured Harvester ship formed the center of the fleet along with its seven escorts, ready for battle.

All in total, nine hundred and fifty ships and battle stations. Grandpa sat bemused, wondering how one boy managed to assemble such an army. Garsuss got up and stood beside Jin.

"My boy's on that ship, you know," he proudly grinned.


	22. Chapter 22 A Very Long Chapter

CHAPTER 22: A VERY LONG CHAPTER

Now that the mammoth fleet was assembled, the leaders of both Home Worlds sat unmoving, two still figures trapped in their thrones of stone. Jin looked up at the screen, seeing the white swans of Melanos sweep by one of his own world's mighty ships while linking up with more of their number. It was a sight he was sure to remember. Among the various thruster plumes he noticed six that never parted, close to the Ikazuchin. He sighed with a smile and looked at the Seven Old Men.

"My boy's there as well. With all his friends."

The six were the Blue Victory, the Black Star, the White, Red and Purple Dreads as well as Gascgone' s Delivery ship. Though it was not yet battle time, Gascgone figured she'd get repair orders anyway. Pyoro wanted to come as well, hiding out in Jura' s cockpit. Hibiki and Dita led the way, the mighty blue knight with its twin weapons. Varoa and her Dread teams flew close by, readying themselves. All in all, a pretty darn good show.

"Wow, look at all these ships! Now we have a chance at least."

"I think we do, Dita! I guess all that optimism paid off at last," Meia nodded.

President Marshall came on screen, his old but cheerful face a welcome sight for the pilots. 

"You all might have noticed the new features in your fighters when you left Lunar 21. But there was something we didn't put there- it appears the Pegasus has altered the _insides_ of your ship. We didn't notice it immediately until one of our techs re-read the specs. You have one more combination that I haven't seen, folks."

"One more-pyoro?"

"Yup. And _you're_ the key, NAVI robot."

Jura looked at her 'copilot' . A little egg-like creature with a strange personality (if robots had personalities), he was always running about and yelling about something or other, but now he sat silent.

"You are another affected by the Pegasus surge, yes?" Marshall continued.

"I was, but what about it? My job is being Pyoro-2's nanny, nothing more."

Marshall shrugged, " Try it, before the Harvesters force you to."

The armada seemed to encircle the six fighters, eager to see the newest trick Earth's mightiest foes could muster. The pilots felt a heavy weight on their shoulders, though something deep inside them told them there was another way. Barnet and Gascgone flew away from the Vandreads, knowing that they had no power combinations. Captains and admirals alike watched as the four flew together in one flash of light, each pilot pressing no buttons but somehow moving machinery. The bright flash forced pilots to shield their eyes, some slamming into each other in the clamor.

"WOW!" was the first sound anyone heard. Guns were already pointed; medical crews were standing by. 'Wow' was the last thing they expected to hear.

"I'll say again…WOW!" Jura sat at her keyboard controls, gawking at the new combination's cockpit. 

The cockpit now featured all five of the Pegasus-affected people, with Dita and Hibiki still in their Blue Victory pose, Ed and Meia sitting side by side behind them and Jura all alone on a lower deck. From the outside, the fleet was amazed to see what was an entirely new Vandread. It was all white, with sleek wings on its shoulders and a slender frame. It sported a Y-shaped visor that glowed with two silver eyes on its helm, as well as a grilled faceplate. It floated with the aid of two bright thruster plumes emanating from its back, its black fists clenched. Pilots applauded and admirals cheered. Robbie flicked his nose and gave it a thumbs up while Barnet was simply blown away.

"Where's Pyoro?" Hibiki looked around.

"I'm in the center!!!" the robot's voice hollered. His eyes popped up on a screen in front of Dita, the two egg-shaped cartoon eyes staring right at her," This ship we'll name the Vandread-Pyoro-Pyoro!" he declared.

"That's a stupid name!" Jura barked.

"Better than Red Pineapple…" Ed mumbled, followed by an elbow nudge from Meia.

"What's a Red Pineapple?" Dita wondered, the ditz factor working overtime.

"Vandread- Pyoro-Pyoro!" the robot became angry. The bickering went on for ages, with sharper insults coming every minute.

Needless to say, the pilots stopped clapping.

"Er, Barnet….are _these _the Vandread heroes we've been hearing about…?" Robbie scratched his head. 

Barnet sighed, " Only on Mondays…and every other day…."

"Speaking of Monday-" Robbie was cut off before he could finish.

Barnet thumbed the disrupt button, unable to depress it. She didn't know what was keeping this man following her, but she didn't want to let go of the button either. There was this minute curiosity in her about him, though she often dismissed it as merely fatigue working on her mind. Her thumb became more painful, urging her to make her decision.

"As I was saying…if we all live through this onslaught, will you go out with me on Monday? And maybe bring a jar of cookies?"

"What is it with you and cookies?" she nervously started.

"My little secret…"

"Why _my_ cookies?"

"I don't know…what do you put in them? A little secret of your own?"

"Why, yes…" she winked, surprised she was even talking this way.

"Ah, _himitsu , himitsu… _I like mysterious women. Look! They've separated!" he turned his head, seeing a blue flash in the distance.

The combinations split off, with the Blue Victory and Black Star retained, together with the Dreads. Barnet and Gascgone flew off to join their friends, while Robbie tipped his helmet whistling.

"Vandread PYORO!!!" the robot squealed, before looking up and getting squashed in Jura' s mammoth breasts. 

"We'll need it, that's for sure. Not the name, the combination." BC commented.

"You are one impressive thing, Mr. Pegasus," Parfait looked at the glowing core.

All the joy was suddenly erased by klaxons ringing loudly, sending millions of troops to their stations and fighters looking towards the minefields. Magno and the other admirals braced themselves for what they knew what was on the other side. Bart felt a sharp pain in his head, as did Pyoro.

"Three motherships!" Belvedere announced.

"The minefield will repel them, I hope!" Ozeki nodded, his Vanguard being at the forefront of the fleet. Nevertheless, he readied his troops.

"WHAT?" Bart screamed in terror as the radar data came to him.

Only one of the ships had been downed, attracting every mine to itself and making itself a dummy. The other two flew unopposed through the empty space, releasing their egg carriers by the hundred. The defense guns rallied and fired, destroying dozens of the egg carriers before they could even launch. But they were too few and insignificant as the two main ships swept through the remnants of the defense system. Little colored portals formed in front of the motherships, with Vandread clones appearing in multitudes. To the pilots' horror a mock version of the combination they had made an hour ago also appeared, also white but with a tint of red.

"Not the fakes again!" Dita howled.

"Very interesting!" Ozeki yelled, thrusting to the front line to meet the egg carriers. He was met by a green clone of the Jura Vandread, its red blasters charging.

"Oh , no!" Dita cried out.

Ozeki avoided the beams and the subsequent physical claw attack, twisting low beneath the chassis of the green monster and jabbing upwards with the _naginata_. Twirling it like a wrecking ball, he swatted two other fakes aside and threw the green clone into an egg carrier. Both carrier and fighter exploded as he followed through with has signature energy claw. Dita and Hibiki sat amazed. No less than a year ago, Ozeki was the first to be shot down by the pirates!

"Men! Follow me!" he beckoned, with hundreds of Vanguards thrusting themselves into battle, some unsheathing swords and others energy maces; Hibiki saw that almost every pilot out there had customized his suit in some degree. Thunderstrikes of Lunar 21 flew past him, joining the brawl.

"You can't beat our kill count that way!" Robbie yelled, two energy cannons popping out from his hip joints. The resulting beams tore through an egg carrier, with the mop-up of the surviving fighters carried out by the rest of his squadron.

"ATTACK!" his father yelled, as the fleet ships unloaded their ordnance and blazed their energy weapons at the onrushing enemy, blowing apart entire sections of space. The Nirvana and the Lunarian ships put up their Pegasus shields, yellow globes coving the lunar cruisers. Carlos' golden behemoth came up from behind, releasing its own egg carriers and drones. They broke upon the enemy, attacking the fakes and their carriers with an almost zombie-like dedication. Carlos moved his thumb over a display, releasing more of his new servants. He smiled, yelling obscenities towards the battle outside his ship.

The Vandreads finally threw themselves into the fray, Meia leading dozens of Dread squadrons into the battle zone, every woman yelling a Mejale battle cry. Colored comets blazed as Varoa' s squadrons joined in, beams scarring the sky. The entire system was lit up with explosions and was even more riddled when Bart released his attack, blue threads of death weaving into hundreds of enemy craft. The line held firm, as the few who made it past the ships had to deal with Talark' s nearspace defense system, lasers blowing apart egg carriers with deadly precision. Talark pod ships littered the sky with their turret fire, literally wiping the ground in front of them as they progressed towards the motherships defended by their Vanguards.

The Smuggler and Melanos ships stayed back, peppering the egg ships with laser, torpedo, photon and any other kind of legal and illegal ordnance known to man (and woman). Rabat grinned with every hit, reveling in the righteous ruckus. But Utan came up to him sobbing.

"No, not at all!"

Utan cried even louder, tugging at Rabat's lapels.

"Oh, alright…but only because the _universe_ is at stake."

A red mecha came out of Rabat's ship, armed to the teeth with practically every weapon that existed in the universe, a mini fleet in its own right. Utan' s eyes blazed with eagerness, her fingers ready to press all the buttons in the cockpit. Rabat sighed and hoped _someone_ would reimburse him for all the money he was going to lose.

_Not bad, you're looking to God for SOMETHING at least…_ Tatanka snorted.

"Great, now some people think I owe them _religion _, too."

"Out of ammo? I'll make it cheap!" Gascgone grinned.

"Tsk…taking advantage of me in my crisis! And I thought _I_ was the criminal here!"

The Blue Victory was in the thick of it all, slashing and shooting itself a path through to the other mothership. One clone got tagged on its left blaster while another came in from the right. Hibiki simply shot through both.

"Get out of my way!!" he continued to attack.

One of the mega-clones came out to greet them, a giant white claw ship with an energy tip forming in the middle of its claw. It tried to grab the BV, but Dita maneuvered the combo out of harm's way, throwing a gigantic tube of beam energy into the very mouth of the ship. It exploded with a tremendous shock wave, momentarily stunning Dita and Hibiki. The flailed helplessly at their controls as the other mega-clone charged up its midriff blaster. The blast they saw wasn't one of their doom, but of the clone exploding. Missiles plowed into its hull, with the final killing blow being a giant slash that tore it in two, a purple energy blade being the culprit.

"Leader! Ed!"

"You two…always causing us trouble!" Ed grinned.

"That's a little _too_ rude, don'tcha think?" Meia winked at her lover.

"Meia…smiled?" Varoa had a shocked look on her face as she joined their formation.

"We aren't the same anymore…" Jura explained.

"Is it the men?" Varoa asked.

"Who knows..?" Jura shot a look at Ed and Hibiki.

"You'll get left behind if you're not fast enough!" Barnet called, flying in line with Jura.

"What the-"

The Vandread team boosted ahead of Varoa' s, their destination being the large capital ship in front of them. Talark and Lunar ships were laying siege to the other one, helped by cover fire from the _Paraiso_.

"We can't deal with the servants! Let's hit the master of the house!" Meia commanded.

"All right!!" Ed yelled as the Black Star merged with the White Dread to form the Double Dread. The detached Black Vanguard automatically joined with Jura' s Dread to form the Red Guardian, leaving Varoa' s mouth wide open in disbelief.

"Y-y-o-u, Meia and Jura as well?"

The three Vandreads and Barnet went forward with blistering speed, headed for the first mothership. Varoa tried to follow, but she became occupied with several red drones and was forced to break off. Elsewhere, the Vanguards that managed to make it that far were going hand to hand with the clone carriers, smashing them with their fists and energy weapons. Ozeki was one of them, smashing at will with his _naginata_. He deftly cut open an egg carrier and a purple clone, but three red drones surprised him, pushing him back and slowly eating through his cockpit. He saw his fate in front of him when suddenly a green-silver explosion robbed him of the afterlife. The blue Vanguard tumbled from the impact, only to be caught by its savior.

"Going up here is crazy, old man!" Robbie yelled.

"We wouldn't have gotten here otherwise! But _you_ listen up! I have all these scars from my past battles!"

"Goddamn, old man! Pull your shirt back on!" Robbie shielded his eyes from the gnarly collection of momentos.

"Until you get these yourself, don't be telling _me_ what to do, young man! Now _go!_"

"Right!" his eyes sparkled as he joined the Vandread charge. Ozeki put his cigar in his mouth and searched his pockets.

"Damn, no lighter."

From the outside, the battle was see-sawing . At times, the fleet would push all the way to the motherships themselves, only to pull back after being outgunned and out-swarmed while at other times the motherships would come forward to a greeting of torpedoes and lasers. The only two constants were the unmoving golden giant of Carlos' and the five streaks headed for one of the motherships. The Elders on Talark watched in earnest as their troops fought valiantly side by side with the old enemy of Mejale, ignoring virtually every superstition they had endeavored to create over the years. Dreads were saving Vanguards, Vanguards were helping out Mejale cruisers and those were even taking in Vanguards for repairs and rearming. Some of the Fathers, stirred by nationalistic pride started cheering, replacing 'women' with 'Harvesters'. Marcus Garsuss, grandfather of Bart was the loudest, waving his token hat around with every egg carrier shot down.

On Mejale, giant TV screens that had earlier broadcast Hibiki' s speech were now showing the battle. Women gasped at seeing the Border Patrol so outmatched and outgunned, thinking the allies were there to hide Mejale' s incompetence at defending itself. In no time in its history did Talark invade Mejale, yet the citizens always saw military careers as no more than a stopgap to 'real life'. But some spoke up in the crowd, hailing the Border Patrol's efforts and cheering their women on. A few even cheered the Vanguards, which were now protecting the vulnerable Mejale cruisers from attack.

Belvedere gasped as another large ship appeared on her monitor. It didn't resemble the other ships, but she reported it to Magno anyway.

"Another mother ship?" she wondered.

"That's not a mother ship!" Rabat's face appeared onscreen, "It's the boss that arrives to clean up unnecessary warships!"

"The boss….." BC's sweat intensified.

The five spotted the new arrival and changed course. Barnet was yelling at Robbie, urging him to leave the formation but he would have none of it, moving at full speed behind them

"Everyone, follow me!" Jura pressed her orb and the Red Guardian transformed into its crab form, erecting a giant shield around itself and destroying any foolish drones that decided to test it out. 

"God, that's ugly!" Robbie commented.

"Shut up!" Jura told him.

The Vandreads followed close, letting the Pegasus shields take all the punishment the enemy could dish out. The new ship opened its hull to reveal a red beam, which plowed through the Pegasus shields, separating the Red Dread and Black Vanguard. Jura was sent tumbling, luckily being caught by Robbie, his apogee thrusters restoring balance to her craft. The Black Vanguard automatically boosted up and rejoined Jura, though she was unable to transform for a second time in the melee.

"Are you alright?" Barnet covered Jura with her own blasts.

"I'm fine…thanks to _Robbiekins_ here..."she grinned, eyeing her savior.

"Son of…" Hibiki muttered.

"It's time for the Vandread PYORO!" the robot screamed.

The Vandreads slammed together in a ball of white flame, forming the white knight they had no idea how to use yet. The ship's response was to hit them with another salvo of red death, but Jura somehow pressed the right key and a corresponding turquoise beam shattered it and tore right into the ship itself. A gigantic explosion followed, but the ship still stood there, an almost organic web of red glowing menacingly at them. The knight had to fight its way to the core, slashing and stabbing its way through endless Fakes with an energy sword Hibiki had somehow pulled up. Ed's twin throttles were now shield controls; he deflected enemy pot-shots with ease while steering the ship. Meia was in charge of movement , while Dita and Hibiki seemed to control the overall action of the white mecha.

"It's here!" Pyoro screamed. "The thing that took control of me a while back! It's here and I can feel it! What evil!"

__

Greetings, from one who cannot die. To you who WILL! 


	23. Chapter 23 All Bets Are Off

CHAPTER 23: ALL BETS ARE OFF

The battle was slowly inching in favor of the Alliance Fleet. Ship after ship moved closer to the motherships, the enemy exploding in waves of fiery mecha assault. The battleship that was earlier under siege by the Talark fleet was under heavy attack, exploding in many parts. Then it was hit by a flurry of beams, missiles, torpedoes , mines, photon bombs and many other weapons that blew it apart along with its fighter complement. The little red mecha that launched it finally stopped firing only when the entire mothership was destroyed. Pilots celebrated as the first of the two motherships flamed out, pieces of organic armor and metal strewn across the battlefield. Follow up attacks destroyed any incoming reinforcements, brilliant laser flashes and missile explosions once again littering the sky.

"Phew!" Utan sighed, having shot that massive salvo from her custom suit. Her red battle wagon stopped still, its pilot exhausted. A display read "Bullets Are Exhausted". But its owner rubbed his forehead and groaned.

"The greatest money drainer in the universe, that is…" Rabat felt like crying.

"Out of ammo? I'll make it cheap!" Gascgone' s voice came over the net.

"Heh. Taking advantage of my crisis again! You should be one of us!"

The conversation was short-lived as the new mothership suddenly emitted vast, red lines from its core, red death spreading across the battlefield. Carlos saw his golden prize heavily damaged by the new ship, though the red beams did not penetrate it. The Nirvana alone of the fleet took no damage thanks to its Pegasus shields, but the Lunarian ships managed to minimize their own casualties thanks to their yellow Pegasus fields, erected at the last moment. Two Talark pod ships went down instantly, along with countless Melanos cruisers and Border Patrol ships that had neither the thick armor or shields of their allies. The admiral on board the Border Patrol mothership saw her fleet cut in half, the Melanos leader saw one third vaporized and the _Todoroki_ was lucky to be behind the golden giant as the enemy delivered his last stroke. And there was still that other mothership to consider. 

Outside, the Vanguards and Dreads were forming desperate last stands, linking up with the ThunderStrikes to try blast or chop their way to safety. Several of the mecha squads were left leaderless or with too few members. Of all the senior leaders, only Ozeki remained though he was far away in the front line. Varoa gasped, wondering what the hell had happened.

"What the hell happened? What is that red monster?"

"Calm down, Varoa! Let Meia and the Vandreads handle it!!" Barnet warned.

"We have enough crap to deal with out here!" Robbie yelled, destroying five Fakes with his ThunderStrike' s cannons.

On the Nirvana, people were scrambling in a panic, seeing so many explosions at once. BC stood up and contacted all sections.

"Altitude control! All Section leaders report! Helm! Medic Bay! Engine Room!"

"There's nothing to report! I can't control _anything_!" Bart wailed.

"The Pegasus is frozen red! We can't release it! We can't move!" Parfait screamed.

"We're fine. The baby's fine," Duerro reported, bringing calm to Ezra's face. 

"God, they turned the Pegasus into a monster!" Magno grunted, gripping her heart.

"What did they do to it?" Bart seemed to say to nobody specific.

__

It…it cannot be! That is no monster! That being…no…NO! the Pegasus replied.

"WHO is it?" Bart kept on pressing buttons.

__

It is what has driven Earth mad. It is evil incarnate…I…I fear to say more!

The ship ceased its relentless assault, revealing the super Vandread right in front of it, a powerful Pegasus field surrounding it. The sleek white mech was the only one even close to an enemy vessel, the others regrouping ,re arming or still fighting other drones. Ed gripped his throttles hard, ensuring the shields held. Even his cyborg-enhanced arms barely withstood the massive burden he had to withstand, making him relieved indeed.

"Second salvo!" Meia called.

"Get out of my way!" Jura slammed her fist down on her keyboard. Ed twisted his throttles as the Super Vandread transformed and fired a green beam at the red one, shattering it and exploding the midsection of the claw-like ship. Several Fakes tried assaulting the Vandread from behind, but Jura somehow conjured up blue threads that tore through any assailant. Hibiki pulled out the energy sword and sliced three more pods open. The dust of the beam assault was barely clear when a third beam shattered the Super Vandread, breaking it into its constituent parts. The Black Vanguard met up with its counterpart and became the Black Star, but the other Dreads were flying about like leaves in heavy wind. Hibiki boosted forward and drew the Vandread' s energy sword, pushing into the enemy ship's shield. His will driving him, the power of his boosters forced his ship through the red barrier and into the heart of the enemy's stronghold. The Dreads regrouped and tried to follow, but were instead caught by the energy field, which cocooned them in red cages. Ed and Meia were merged in the Double Dread, but even that combination was caught. Jura vainly struggled to use the Red Guardian's sword the break through while Dita relentlessly called out Hibiki' s name.

"Don't be afraid of monsters!" Bart scolded the Pegasus, " Monsters only grow in your mind! You aren't human, but you still have a mind, right?"

__

That is the being that forced our homeland, the Pegasus Star to explode! Though I wonder how it came this far alone, I do not wish to meet it!

"No! I was afraid of so many things before I came here! Now I want to die a hero! Or at least someone who wasn't shot in the back running away!"

__

You are unique, Bart. But…but! On board that ship…look, Bart! Look!

The Nirvana's display showed biological charts and tables, the DNA helix prominent among the images. BC and Magno looked at each other, wondering if it was some Harvester trick.

"I don't believe it…there's a human on board that thing! A human from…Earth?" Magno gasped.

__

No. Now I have finally solved the riddle of Bart Garsuss. 

Hibiki awoke to see himself in a throne room or gallery of sorts, with a wide floor and pillars littering the room. There was an eerie purple lightthat seemed to cover everything in a shroud. A majestic throne sat in the middle, made of purple and green gems. On it sat nothing more than what appeared to be a little blond boy, though his eyes would describe himself otherwise. Hibiki tried getting up, but found that a powerful force was keeping him down. He looked left and right and saw no one. Looking forward into the boy's eyes, he saw nothing but death and destruction in those pale blue pits. He looked no more than eight or nine years old by Hibiki' s reckoning, though when he spoke, it was no adolescent talking. His aged, crackling voice resonated in all the speakers nearby.

" So you are the people who have been stained by the Pegasus. I can smell you light years away."

"Who are you?" Hibiki managed, struggling against the power.

"I am he who has been before anything ever was. I am the leader of Earth and master of the Harvester Fleets. I recognize you, mountain climber."

"He's the red Pegasus! Oh, red! That's the color of a closed mind…one that doesn't know others! One that cares for no others!" Pyoro cried out.

"You are all ungrateful creatures! To think that we even have to fight you for getting what we created decades ago! This defiance is ridiculous!"

"What do you mean, you bastard?" Hibiki raised his head.

"Long ago, we sent leaders to colonize the planets before the Moon Race could get to them. I sent Annie to Mejale and Zen to Talark. You know them as Grandma and Grandpa. You are our seeds grown to full potential! How dare you refuse your destiny? You should be thankful we've been keeping you alive all this time! All you should do is thank us, like the people of the water planet! There is no reason for you to even have free will! Why do you even try to ally against us when you cannot even cease war on each other? You are all in folly!" he laughed.

The Fathers looked at Zen with new eyes, while Annie simply bowed her head. The screens showing the battle did not show this, though the ships saw it all.

"You Lunarians and your filthy group of traitors! You abandoned us when you should have given us your gift! Look at your people now, fighting a hopeless cause! Long have the rocks abandoned the mine! Now you will all return!"

The four other pilots were looking at this new enemy via strange screens that popped up in front of him, even to his surprise.

"To hell with you, you little prick!" Ed gave him the finger.

"Your interaction has given you strange powers, I see. Well…this is interesting indeed. I guess I might have to draw out your friend sooner or later!" he laughed, "What you are doing now is hopeless…useless! You imperfect beings! As you might have known, Earth would have been destroyed if not for our actions. So we chose the best solution for mankind. We are the children of Earth, so we cannot allow ourselves to go extinct just like that. You're all fortunate, you're allowed to die…we are _not_. You can keep living though… as part of _us!_ Isn't that the greatest thing you can do? Not everyone can do that… isn't it the greatest thing in life? Lucky you!"

Everyone despaired at that statement. The pilots paid no heed to it, but the admirals and captains were shaken. Carlos thought of ramming his golden ship into the behemoth, Magno and BC growled while President Marshall slumped in his high seat. The fleet still fought on though, spurred on by Barnet, Ozeki, Varoa and Robbie in their bright ships, leading charge after charge into enemy territory. Ozeki had somehow retrieved his staff while Barnet and Varoa were suddenly charged with leading all the remaining Dread squadrons. Everyone's hopes still lay with the five who were trapped in the giant mothership, and Barnet continually reminded everyone of that fact. Utan came out again, firing salvo after salvo from her red murder rack, uttering strange words in monkey language. The remaining mothership had explosions all over its surface, despite being covered by relentless drone and Fake defending.

"I see we've all got a chance, as long as these kids are around," Magno smiled.

"I look forward to their future," BC followed on, bracing herself as another thundering blast rocked the ship.

"You're not right! What you do is just murder!" Dita responded to the taunting child, "We aren't doing something wrong or immoral by helping each other! What do you understand about friendship and people? I may be stupid, I don't understand many things yet…but I know…I know that I would lay my life down for someone I love with no question!"

"Call it the _greater good_. This way, mankind will never be extinct! Not like those man-machines on Lunar calling themselves humans!"

"Do you know, boy?" Jura looked at Hibiki," you can't change someone's feelings just like that? Lying down on the ground like that…what are you thinking? "

"We all are born alone…but many people follow us, " Meia began, " therefore we cannot let them down. A person who abandons others is a coward, a craven coward. We have to help others think and fight _because _they follow us. Our lives are short. We'll all grow old. But that's why we have to live our lives to the fullest! That's why we think and make mistakes! Not just for ourselves…but to help those after us as well! So there's no way a coward like you, who clings onto the present can see the light in the future ahead!" she shook her head in anger.

"Man machines, you say? All I can see are duplicates of what used to be. You can't _make_ life, Earthling- you only mock it! You take what others have so long nurtured and tended and simply duplicate it! Look at _me_! Do you think I was _born_ like this?" Ed showed his cyborg face," Of course not! But this is me! Edward Van Dyke! Friend, comrade, lover, drinking buddy….you call us pathetic remakes…but I'm original and will always be! Look in the mirror if you want to see an extinct species!" 

"You really piss me off, gramps-kid! " Pyoro yelled.

"How immature. Believing in fortune telling and the future is but an excuse from the weak. Who cares about all that? All we care about is _survival_. That has always been the human imperative!"

"Shut up," Hibiki grunted, getting to his feet at last. "Shut up. Ed's right, you're becoming extinct. Do you know why?"

"What does someone from a bygone era have to say to me about extinction?"

"It's because you're _alone_. Alone without any companions, no friends or colleagues. That's why we're better than you! You have no one to correct your mistakes, no one to lecture you if you make one! You have no one to _improve_ you! You say "we"…but I know you mean "I" ! I don't care what a coward like you has to say, it's coming from such a narrow mind!"

__

Yes, that's it! The Nirvana Pegasus glowed bright green, along with the Lunarians' yellow Pegasus. _Aye. Now is the time, my small friends. And you, Garsuss._

"You annoy me, child!" the boy got up, thrusting his hand at Hibiki. Two flashes of red light crossed his face, leaving two bloody marks on either side. Hibiki shielded his face with his left arm, which was now limp and bloodied. He looked up to see the boy lurching towards him, powerful forces thrusting him into the cockpit of the Vanguard and out into space. Dita called out his name as she and the others were freed from the Pegasus bondage.

"Who…who are you?" the boy shouted, gripping his arm. He was about to throttle Hibiki when someone or something pulled him into his cockpit and breached the red Pegasus wall. He saw nothing but the solitude of his own chamber. "Come out!"

__

I am here…dear twin!

"Bart…what happened to him!?" BC was mortified. The helm chamber suddenly burst in blue flames, throwing Bart out. But he was floating above the chamber in some sort of suspended animation. At first he was screaming, but seemed to embrace the fires that engulfed him. A brilliant blue flash forced everyone to look away, but BC was the first to look back. She saw Bart standing up, floating above his station. His blonde hair had grown back and he was dressed in white, red, black and blue robes. His hair gleamed as if it was gold, shimmering in the pale light of the bridge . A blue glow enveloped him, though the constituent colors of his robes shone on their own. He looked several years older but also several years younger. A single green star covered his brow. He pointed to the red Pegasus.

__

Do you not see me? Come out of your hiding place, red one! Bart seemed to speak with both his and the Pegasus' voice.

"It cannot be…you died that day in the nebula! How…? "

An unexpected voice answered him.

"We carried him away. Away from you."

The Fathers looked at Marcus Garsuss, who had cast off his robe and was looking directly into the boy's eyes. Bart's father also appeared onscreen, along with two hooded figures, the rumored 'companions' of the Garsuss uncles. To the shock of the Fathers, the figures threw their cloaks back to reveal flowing blonde hair and rather feminine features.

"My family has never used genetic manipulation. Yes, _I_ am one of the people smugglers rumored. But I am also the only member here to have been on that ship long ago. Long before pioneers or colonials, when we still had a Moon to look at. My father and his colleagues collected the material from the supernova and brought it back to Earth. That monster you all see over there…he is in the form of my _brother._ I was only nine years old then…"

"What do you mean , 'never used genetic manipulation'?" Zen barked.

"Those women over there. Let me introduce you to my wife and my daughter in law. And tell me, Bart…am I going to be a great-grandfather?"

__

It depends. Have to ask BC here. Bart-Pegasus grinned.

"What a stupid question…" BC sweated.

"Temeni is a woman we captured and brainwashed into our finest operative. You are quite the 'patriot', Bartholomew Garsuss!" one of the other Fathers laughed, BC simply groaned.

"So Bart, you're genetically the only true human on your ship- aside from Hibiki Tokai, of course. But you carry strands of our family's DNA. I take it that's how you can communicate with the blue Pegasus?"

__

Yes. We are one and the same. I never realized it until I had seen the medium of my 'twin' . _Only our family members are able to do so. Wasn't it that way, grandpa? Our ancestors took the Pegasus to Earth, where it became red and hateful. You left on a colony ship with all of the untainted Pegasus. Only you knew how it worked, since you were chief engineer. One day, you walked into the reactor and became assimilated with it. So now we're all linked to the Pegasus._

"And my brother did the same, long ago. But that's not him. Not anymore."

"Silence!" the boy waved. "I will kill you all!"

__

Forget it! Bart waved his hand, stopping the boy in his tracks. _You are attacking my friends!_

BC gasped as Bart disappeared from the bridge. The boy also disappeared, emerging as a red demon outside his ship.

"What the hell is that…?" Hibiki shook with fear.


	24. The Only Way

CHAPTER 24: THE ONLY WAY

The Vandread pilots looked in awe at their companion. He stood there, a giant figure of blue and gold, standing against a red demon from the deepest hell. Even the Harvester drones stopped fighting, the second mothership having been blown to smithereens by a final push by the fleet survivors. Various units surged to join the Vandread pilots, but found themselves stopped by an invisible shield. But only the Pegasus affected people saw what actually transpired. Everyone else simply saw a kaleidoscope of clashing colors and lights.

_I shouldn't have called you my twin. You are ugly in heart as well as body!_

"So, you have allied yourself with these creatures. You were always partial to lesser beings. Now this is your chance to be one!"

_We are the last of our kind. Now I will assume that position!_

Bart surged forward, lunging at the red Pegasus. The demon responded with red lightning that simply hindered Bart's surge, still finding himself being punched in the face. A series of blows followed, leaving the demon reeling. He regrouped and formed a sword and shield from his black energy. Bart snapped his fingers, making every Lunarian reactor glow yellow. A golden pair of wings emerged from his back, morphing into a helm, shield and sword.

"I didn't know he was _that_ powerful!" Pyoro wailed, holding onto Jura.

The red demon surged forth, its full anger directed at Bart's angelic form. Bart stopped its thrust with his shield. He found his opponent too powerful this time, sidestepping his next thrust. Bart swung his own sword, powerfully slamming into the demon's shield. Great blasts of golden light flew out from the shield, breaking it apart. The melee lasted for what seemed like ages, until both were bereft of weaponry and were wrestling hand to hand. Bart found that the red Pegasus was growing in power, building up for some sort of other struggle. The two titans broke off and smashed into each other again, lightning and fire lighting up the sky in a light show of life and death.

"Boss!" Parfait appeared onscreen. "Look at our reactor! It's the same reaction we got when we were blown off to the middle of nowhere earlier!"

"Bart!" BC worryingly looked at the screen. Magno looked at ther vice-captain and saw that there was genuine concern in her eyes. "Bart! What are you doing?"

"That gramps-kid is making a wormhole! He's not trying to run…he's trying to blow us all up!"

"They turned the Pegasus into some sort of monster…!" Magno cursed.

_No! What are you doing? _Bart grunted as the red demon grew in power.

"Eliminating every last speck of dust on my window! Goodbye!"

The red one flew away from Bart, making for the electromagnetic storm. Bart gave chase, not thinking of the wormhole.

_If he escapes, all this will happen all over again!_ The two lights disappeared from all sight, leaving the wormhole to slowly open up.

"We have to stop it!" Hibiki was the first to surge forward, blocking the wormhole with his Vanguard. The red shield reappeared, blocking the others from joining him.

"Hibiki!" Meia yelled out his name as she fired endless shots at the shield, to no avail.

"Damn it…I guess my life was half assed… I guess I understand now, Gramps….I might die, but they'll all let me live…in their hearts!" Hibiki muttered to himself. His left arm was numb, leaving him to push with his right arm. The Vanguard vainly tried to close the gap with its mass, spreading out to attempt to close the hole with its limbs. Hibiki continued pushing, knowing that with enough force the hole could be collapsed. But he knew that the Vanguard alone had no such power. But he _had_ to try.

"No way!" Dita could be heard, "I'm not too smart, and probably not one to think too much…but I know you, Mr. Alien…you're trying to save everyone! So…I'm going to protect you, Hibiki! Because…because I love you!

"Dita! Don't try to burst through!"

The Blue Dread lurched into the red field, struggling to defeat the energy inside of it. Meia and the others hung their heads at the resulting explosion. But Pyoro' s robot eyes spotted something that lifted their hearts when they themselves saw it. The Blue Victory now propped up the hole, vainly trying to squeeze the time-space rift with its energy weapons.

"You idiot…why did you come?" Hibiki groaned.

"Oh, come on…we're inseparable! Besides...we're stronger together than alone!" Dita laughed, tying Hibiki' s injured arm to her own with a scarf." Right?"

"You're a moron…"

"It's not 'you'…my name is 'Dita' ..come on, say it."

"It's not Mr. Alien either, you know."

"D-I-T-A…come on, you can say it."

"H-I-B-I-K-I…._touché_ !" he smiled back.

"Oh _please_…you call this flirting?" Ed's voice came over the net. Behind the Blue Victory flew the Red Guardian and the Double Dread.

"Give 'em time, they're still kids," Meia grinned.

"Super Vandread has entered the gate! Wormhole intensifying!" Celtic reported.

Ships big and small began to be pulled into the growing hole, which was already gorging itself on the mothership wreckage nearby. The fleet pulled away in droves, seeking safety, though every ship found itself being dragged back no matter how hard they pulled back. Carlos cursed as his golden remote controlled ship exploded and broke up, following dozens of other craft. Ozeki and the surviving Vanguards and ThunderStrikes were vainly adding their thrusters to their ships, pushing with every ounce of thrust they could muster. The Smugglers formed a sort of tether, allowing other ships to tractor each other in a buddy chain, slowing down the inevitable pull into oblivion.

"We used to run away from police…now we're saving them from a big black hole!" Sera commented as the Border Patrol mothership latched itself onto her ship.

Inside, the Super Vandread' s shields intensified as it fed energy into the wormhole, blocking it up with shield power. Ed and Meia gripped the twin throttles together, ensuring the shields didn't give way. Soon, everyone's systems were at overdrive capacity, bursting monitors and gauges. Yet they held on, continuing the vain quest to seal the wormhole. The Super Vandread itself was breaking up, pieces of metal and wire flying into the hole. Its green core could now clearly be seen, shining brightly in the chaos of the wormhole.

"Stop! Don't do anything crazy!" BC called out.

"_Crazy_? That's exactly what people in trouble do!" Ed laughed maniacally, maintaining shield power at maximum. He nuzzled Meia' s hand , looking at her. The shield pads glowed green under their hands.

"Nobody can seal a wormhole!" Marshall yelled. Get out of there!"

"Nobody's as crazy as Ed," Meia looked back at Ed, smiling.

"I am not going to give up!" Hibiki held tight to Dita.

"To protect our future….." Meia held Ed's hands tightly.

"We will not surrender!" Jura cried out.

"Pyoro-2!" the robot-core called out.

"Please!" Dita begged, as green globes lit under both her hands.

_Friends…are people you have to protect, you know._

Two strands of green light emerged from the Nirvana, engulfing the wormhole and the rapidly-disintegrating Super Vandread.. Before they knew it, the wormhole quickly shut down and all matter ceased to move for a few moments. The Super Vandread, reduced to its core was cocooned in a green shell emitted from the Nirvana. The pilots awoke to see the Bart in front of them, standing in front like a ghostly apparition. His hand was outstretched towards the Nirvana.

_I defeated him and scattered him around the entire universe. But I heard everyone's pleas for help and came back as fast as I could…nice timing, eh?_

"Good work, Bald-uh, Mr. Genius Helmsman." Jura stammered, noticing the presence of his hair.

"You're just a big showoff, Garsuss!" Ed grinned.

"What are you, man?" Hibiki scratched his head.

_If you were the missing member of the first generation, I am the latest member of humanity. I can see everything clearly now._ _I was born like you- from the womb of a woman. To boot, I was born where my mother lived…Mejale, but raised in Talark, with no knowledge of this ... until now that is. Seems gramps never even tried to clone either me or Dad. The Pegasus responded to me because of gramps. I guess I'm some descended from some sort of high priest from a bygone age that migrated to Earth or something. Oh well…are you all alright?_

"Thank you, Bart!" Dita beamed.

"Let's all go home…after all this, I need a shower and a _looong _bath," Meia sighed with relief.

"Me too," winked Ed.

"Oh, _can _ the innuendo already! All this, and I'm still single!" Jura threw a shoe at Ed.

Bart shrugged as a king-sized heel hit Ed in the ear.

"Now _that_ was a show!" Rabat held his arms akimbo as the Alliance fleet flew by the Pegasus globe.

Bart reappeared on the Pegasus bridge to wild cheers, his transformation being a well- timed miracle that saved the world. He was in human form again and spoke with his own voice, though he seemed slightly taller. He still wore the robes, and his hair was still there, glittering gold. The crew surrounded him, showering him with hugs and kisses. Magno sat in her chair and laughed to herself.

"BC, go and take him before someone else does."

The groupies fled with one sound of her whip.

"Look at this…" Bart held out his arm. "At least my arm didn't grow!" BC laughed.

"BC…I've grown in more ways since meeting you. Before I was an energetic coward and a pretty shitty salesman…then you made me into all…well, all _this_…it wouldn't be possible without…um…"

"Hush, Bart….stop being sentimental. It's very unlike you. Come here…we can talk later."

With that, Bart and BC met in the middle of the bridge and gazed into each others' eyes. BC saw in Bart's eyes the innocence and loyalty that defined him, he saw BC's strength and perseverance in hers. They both saw no more as they closed their eyes and let their lips meet, to the astonishment of the crew. They held each other closely, arms crossing each other at the hip. Bart cupped BC's face in his hands and whispered softly as he pulled out of their kiss .

"Will you live on Talark with me?"

"Silly…I'm _from_ Talark," she grinned. "_Mataku…"_

"What now, Boss?" Parfait asked from the engine room.

"We'll hang around for a while…the future is so exciting for these kids, why can't I?"

The fleet leaders said their goodbyes and left, bringing news of victory to every corner of the galaxy. Before anyone could arrest them, the Smugglers left as well. That left the pirates almost alone, celebrating victory that they surely could claim recognition for as the chief architect. The Nirvana limped back to the hideout, all its pilots and crew exhausted beyond reckoning. None of them came out of their rooms for days, the sounds of snoring, scratching, dreaming and pillow throwing being all anyone could hear. All but Barnet, that is. All people heard from her room were the soft clicks of a keyboard and the occasional giggle. What that was ,nobody could fathom. Yet no one could doubt the pilots' right to rest. The ship was quiet, as Magno and Rebecca had gone off to Talark to talk with Grandpa and Grandma about rebuilding and changing times. BC and Bart were supposedly at the hideout, working on some project. Gascgone and her snipes were already forming a pool to see how many children they would have. She personally bet on four.

One day Hibiki got up and out of his room for once, picking up a letter outside on the doorstep.

"What..?"

_to be continued in the next and last chapter! _


	25. The End Of An Era But Not The Story

CHAPTER 25: THE END OF AN ERA (BUT NOT THE STORY)

It was about four months since the great battle that freed humanity from Earth. The heroes that fought in that war were celebrated in the fashion of their own worlds, parades and press conferences a common occurrence. To the shock of many, Kyumei Ozeki retired from service and became a mushroom farmer. His Blue Vanguard was kept in a Talark museum, where little children were told the tale of his heroic defense of the planet. The empty shell of a Fake, stabbed in the chest with Ozeki' s naginata was proudly displayed with the label "First Kill of the Great Battle". The Border Patrol now patrolled the skies with the Empire military, pods and sleek angelic ships forming odd combinations. The defense system was scrapped, transformed into a welcoming post. Lunarian ships came and went, carrying new technologies that helped both Talark and Mejale recover from their respective environmental problems. On the desolate wastes of Talark, giant fertilizer drones labored endlessly to spread the seed of life. The resource depleted Mejale lands were enriched with nanotechnology and new machinery. People came and went between the two planets as their leaders allowed, slowly at first but then in droves. The women marveled at the Talark will to survive, never imagining the suffering their longtime foes had to endure since settling on their barren world. A lot of them left with guilt etched in their hearts. The men were left in awe of Mejale' s natural beauty, wondering why the women simply wasted all of their time competing with each other when there was a world to enjoy. They also left with guilt, asking themselves why they had endeavored to destroy such beauty. Sister Annie even caused a stir when she met Zen in the middle of a green field somewhere near the planet's capital for an old fashioned sack race.

Yet the real heroes of the war were gathered in another place. The former hideout of the pirates was now designated Alpha One, which signified beginning. The _Paraiso _and the _Nirvana_ hovered near to the asteroid base, watching as a small shuttle pod docked. The people who had played such a pivotal role in leading the fight were all there. Parfait, along with the bridge ladies were all there, Celtic choosing a kimono costume for this occasion. Duerro and Paiway were there, the tall doctor with his arms crossed, a number "4" pinned to his chest for some reason. Ed and Meia were leaning on the shuttle railings, staring at the ramp. Dita, Pyoro and Gascgone were there as well, Hibiki standing alone in front of everyone. Rebecca and her pirates stood to one side, knowing who would come through that door. The door hissed open and the shuttle ramp came up to meet its passengers. Out came Magno, flanked by BC and Bart. She had her eyes solemnly shut , but walked without support down the ramp. BC and Bart followed, Bart now dressed in the uniform everyone remembered him in. He still had his hair, which BC had combed into a handsome sheen. BC herself was still in the vice-commander outfit, though she was wearing the jeweled bracelets and necklace that Bart had given her on Christmas Day long ago. They smiled and were deep in conversation with each other when Magno cleared her throat.

"Ahem! Now I can tell you the results of our negotiations with Grandpa and Grandma."

Everyone listened and stopped what they were doing.

"They've agreed to Alpha One becoming an experimental staging place for male-female relations. I take it you've adjusted to wearing your number, Doctor?"

"I'd be gladder if I knew who my "4" counterpart was…"

"Wait, men and women are going to live here together? _Whooo…_ There's gonna be a lot of hanky-panky going on…" Gascgone twirled her comm set.

" So some of you are participating, as I can see…" Magno laughed, seeing even Varoa wearing a number. "That's good. Of all people from both planets, we're the only ones who are worthy of teaching cross-gender relations. So make sure you do well, or we might have another war… and I'm too _old_ to save the universe again."

"The Fathers have a request…before Hibiki and Doctor Duerro are initiated into the program, they have to return to Talark temporarily. They'll come back to this station as model cases for living with women," BC announced.

"When do we leave?" Duerro looked around.

"Right now, on this very shuttle. Bart and I are coming with you as well."

"Now?" Dita despaired, looking at Hibiki, "But Mr. Alien hasn't fulfilled his promise to me yet!"

"Promise?" Ed got off his rail, eyes wide open.

"To play in Dita' s room," Parfait pointed out.

Ed blushed, " _Oh_…I had all sorts of thoughts…"

"_What _thoughts, eh?" Pyoro cheekily leaned towards Ed. Meia playfully slapped him on the back, holding back her own laughter.

"We've packed your belongings for you. This isn't goodbye, but it's surely the last time we'll all be together like this. I hope we can all meet again someday and have more adventures!" BC nodded, noticing Paiway and Parfait walk up to Duerro.

"Come back quickly…our 'patient' is temperamental, Doctor," Parfait grinned, referring to the Pegasus core. The tiny figure of Paiway peeked over and behind Parfait, squeezing her puppet through the crowd.

"We won't see you in a while, Kero!" a familiar squeaky voice announced. Duerro picked the girl up and hugged her tight.

"I won't see you either- keep on training and I'll have a colleague over here to help me." Paiway blushed, and let Duerro set her down. Suddenly, she burst up, swatting aside Duerro' s long hair on the right side of his face. The hair flew up, revealing what had been the longest standing mystery among the crew- the right side of his face. While the left side of his face had a brown eye, the other side of his face had….another brown eye.

"What was that for?"

"I was just…curious for a long time!" Paiway was now all red and Parfait sighed a big sigh of relief. Gascgone grabbed someone's hat and passed it, collecting the pool money that she had just won. Bets ranged from a tattoo to a cyborg eye to a half-woman face. Hibiki slung a green bag full of his stuff over his shoulder and prepared to follow Duerro and BC up the ramp when he saw Jura, Barnet and Robbie in front of him. The blonde was dressed in some sort of administrator's uniform , with a black tie and full suit.

"I'm in charge of selecting the men for this experiment," she declared, "I don't want any slobs, any ugly ones or any assholes… so you guys have to call us… everyday, okay?" Hibiki and Ed sidestepped Jura' s wide open arms, letting her run into Duerro. Parfait loudly protested, but the doctor was helpless and could do nothing but hug Jura back.

"Let me guess…_you're_ number four?" Ed rolled his eyes. Jura nodded, gleefully holding onto her prize. Parfait had to be held back by four crew members as she swore bloody murder.

"Mejale democracy," Barnet sighed, looking at Robbie, whose hand she was holding. Varoa whistled, noticing that they were both wearing number 3 badges. Robbie blushed and reached for a cookie jar Barnet was holding in her other hand.

"Well, well…so I'm not the _only _one out of character here! " she laughed.

"It _is_ an experiment, you know…." Barnet tried to hide her own flushing face. Her fingers twisted into Robbie's as she held on tighter.

"Judging by the e-mails you send to me, I guess it's going rather well, huh?" Robbie whispered in her ear. She put her finger to his mouth and fed him another cookie.

"Shut up, or I'll fail you," she whispered back, stuffing him with another helping.

Hibiki went past them but was soon facing Meia, who had her hand out. He took it and shook it, looking at the smiling Leader, her blue hair now unrestrained by her headband and flowing down her back.

"You look much better this way."

"I'm glad I met you, Hibiki Tokai. You changed my life and made me realize just how great life could be. I'll be seeing you when Ed and I get back from Lunar 21."

"Lunar 21?"

"Yes. We're -" she stammered slightly.

"We're moving there." Ed put his hands on Hibiki' s shoulders. They high-fived, though Hibiki woefully missed Ed's reply and slapped the floor. The laughed and embraced as Ed picked Hibiki up dusted him off.

"Aren't you wearing numbers like the others?"

"_Hibiki Tokai!_ Meia and I aren't an 'experiment', if you hadn't noticed. We're an '_item_' ." Ed gazed into Meia 's blue eyes.

"_Oh_, I noticed…me and the entire crew! I wish I had your confidence…" he turned to look at Dita, who was trying to mediate the fight between Parfait and Jura.

Bart walked down the ramp and put his hand on Hibiki' s shoulder. He still looked a little too priestly for Hibiki' s liking, though he clearly saw the face of his good friend, the Bart Garsuss of old. His voice had lost a lot of its old nasal tingle, but the man behind the voice was still him. And so was the cheekiness that he extolled.

"I got a bit of confidence…and look who I scored!" Bart turned to BC, who was standing right there.

"BC 1, Bart zero." Ed made a ring with his finger and thumb as BC twisted Bart's ear.

"To me, that's the score," she grinned, "Hibiki, come on! We're approaching our departure time! You know how the Fathers are. Come, Bart! I need my helmsman !"

They both disappeared into the ship, though Bart stuck his head out and gave Hibiki a thumbs up, screaming _Ganbatta ne!_ . But Hibiki was looking the other way as Dita slowly walked towards him, ignoring the fistfight that had broken out between the chief engineer and her opponent (despite Duerro being on the ship). She hung her head down, hiding her expression behind her brown hair.

"I…I...just wanted you to say my name…once more…? Please? You never called me by my name…I promise, no more 'Mr. Alien' from now on…Hibiki." She was close to crying. The fight stopped prematurely as everyone took interest. Meia and Ed held each other, speechless and with bated breath.

"I…what? Er…oh no!…." Hibiki nervously looked around. Behind him stood Robbie and Barnet, beside him Paiway and Pyoro and in front of him this poor young lady who wanted him to simply say her name in front of everyone. " I can't just…you…arrggh! We'll be really busy now…so….um….see you later."

He turned around and reboarded the ramp, the locks releasing and beginning to retract the ramp from the ship as Hibiki trudged his way onto the craft. Ed and Meia looked at each other and back at Hibiki. He had his back to everyone, as Dita hung her head, the tears flowing freely now. Pai had half a mind to throw a dart at Hibiki as the ramp began to slide off the shuttle. Dita turned around and gave up, walking away from the shuttle ramp. There were still her friends here and on Mejale, little baby Karu and his nanny Pyoro…what did this little fellow do to mean so much to her? She wiped her tears away, wiping the betrayal she knew was coming. But something rather…unexpected happened.

"DITA!" she heard. "DITA!" she heard again. She turned around and her heart was so filled with joy she cried some more, running towards the ramp. Everyone else though, were standing with mouths wide open. Paiway was fumbling for a notebook she never carried anymore while Magno lowered her gaze and shook her head. The ramp kept on moving as Dita hopped onto the shuttle and into Hibiki' s loving arms. The sight of them embracing was the last thing everyone saw as the shuttle door slid shut and the Talark pod shot into space.

"He _is_ learning from me, blue eyes. The kid had to make it so _melodramatic_, didn't he?" Ed stood at the edge of the platform, arms akimbo.

"What do the Fathers want with them, anyway? Boss?"

Magno looked at the fading speck of light that carried them to Talark.

"They're just a little curious about a few things. Nothing to concern you kids with. So, when can I visit your new lodgings?"

"We'll call you, Magno," Ed smirked. "_Eventually_."

"Edward my boy, I'm not your mother-in-law , so don't treat me like one!" she held her nose high. "I'm not a pirate queen anymore…but please, some _dignity_," she harrumphed.

Parfait and Jura were still eyeing each other suspiciously as they both went to separate sides of the station. Robbie and Barnet went here and there before finally disappearing somewhere into the crowd, along with Varoa. Magno felt a sort of emptiness, now that her vice captain and childhood playing companion were now going off to Talark. The news that Uncle Jin had finally died in the interim didn't soothe her one bit; she also knew her time would come sooner or later. Jin wasn't alone- Annie was beginning to show her age, as were most of the Fathers and Zen. Yet she saw more hope in the immediate generation, eyeing Ed and Meia as well as the next, looking at Karu. Pyoro held the baby in his little robot arms, with Rebecca and Ezra looking at their baby boy with pride. Apparently Rebecca took the news of Karu' s gender quite well and was only too happy to let the robot take care of the baby, seeing how much he cared for it. Magno chuckled slightly to herself- Pyoro was technically, as old as she was. Yet he would outlast her. This freak of Pegasus interaction was allowed to stay on the station, though that decision was prompted by his vow to blow up anyone who would separate him from Pyoro-2, whoever that was.

"So Varoa, who's your match? Is he here?" Barnet asked her.

Varoa blushed, "I don't know, but everyone says he's retired and that he's a mushroom farmer…his initials are 'K.O ' I wonder who he is? Can't wait for him to come to the station!"

Robbie and Barnet grinned; she held on to his arm as they walked around the station. This was odd for Barnet at first, but Jura had long resolved to capture the last unattached (to her knowledge) male on the ship- Doctor Duerro McPhail . Her own growing curiosity led her to apply for the program, knowing which other male had applied for it. They surprisingly hit it off, though Barnet' s gun collection made him slightly uneasy. His father approved of Barnet, admiring her for her dedication and tenacity- two traits any Lunarian could identify with. After the battle, Barnet had endeavored to contact him through e-mail and managed to get him on a chat program. The rest, they say is history. Gascgone was still working on the Nirvana, though not alone- she had the company of a certain man in overalls as well as his legions of nanotech droids and her own crew.

A few days later, everyone was gathered again to say goodbye, this time to Ed and Meia. The Black Star and White Vanguard lay there, sparkling in the starlight. The cockpits were clear and transparent, the hulls echoing the magnificence of earlier days and battle songs of old.

"One more time, blue-eyes?"

"One more time."

The two Vandreads launched in a blaze of blue flame , uniting in a silver flash outside the base. The Double Dread boosted towards a waiting Lunarian cruiser, which made a slow flyby of the station. Everyone waved goodbye as the ship went into its jumpgate and disappeared, headed for the travelling colonies of Lunar. Magno turned to the figure standing next to her.

"So, **_PhantomS_**…is this the last part of our adventure?"

**Nope. I'm writing a full epilogue, detailing what Hibiki and co. get up to on Talark and why they were summoned back. Every character does indeed get a bit of spotlight, as everyone is reunited for one more event. What is it? Well, read the Grand Finale! And don't worry, it's gonna be a great ending!**

"Why don't you speak with speech marks?"

**Because I'm the author. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed this story and had the patience to read it through to the end! Any comments should be put on the review board- I'm only too happy to explain anything! Till then! **


End file.
